Compatability
by MoonlightDemoness
Summary: On hold while being completely rewritten. I don't know how long it will take but if you have any questions PM me. I'll leave these chapters up for those of you who may like it as it is until I catch up with the writing.
1. Wolf Moon

**Okay, sorry about bot updating but for those of you who didn't check my profile then I'm telling you that my laptop got a virus on it that wouldn't let me get on the internet and I didn't have a jump-drive like I do now. I'm going to see if I can put the chapters of my other stories on it but I have been itching to do new stories especially since I watched Transformers: DOTM and Teen Wolf. I will update my other stories as soon as I can. I do not own Naruto or Teen Wolf.**

Naru Uzumaki sighed as she stood on a rock overlooking the town of Beacon Hills. She had adjusted to her new life after waking up. The last thing she remembered was destroying the statue that held the tailed beasts after killing Madara. When she had woken up in what seemed like an abandoned underground facility she had immediately panicked and contacted Kyuubi. Though they had merged to prevent Madara from extracting her, Kyu still had a separate mind and had taken on the roll of a sister to Naru. Kyu had told her that after she had destroyed the statue, the resulting explosion had injured her so badly that her body had put itself into a stasis-like state to heal and that it had been a few hundred years since then. If she had to guess, she'd say about seven hundred. Her friends had taken her to a facility far from the Elemental Nations to keep her safe while she healed.

After grieving the loss of everything she knew she had explored the new world around her. She had learned English and even started going to school. It had taken her a while to learn everything needed to go to high school but she had done it with help from her shadow clones. She also had plenty of money thanks to selling some of her old scrolls (after she copied them of course) to some antique buyers. She had come to Beacon Hills because she wanted a change of scenery and had already signed up for high school and gotten a house for herself a ways out of the town (didn't want anyone to see her practicing her jutsu's when ninja aren't supposed to exist now do we?)

The only thing that bugged her so far was the strange wolf-like scent that was in the town. Most scents were faint but there was two or three that seemed fresher. Taking out her cell phone (one thing she loved about waking up was the technology. Listening to her favorite music while working out was one of her favorite pass-times) she checked the time to see it was close to midnight and sighed when she realized it would be a good idea to get to her new house so she wasn't tired for her first day of school. Jumping into the trees she started to jump through the treetops. She wasn't expecting anyone to be out so late so it came as a surprise when she found two boys around her age getting out of a blue jeep and going into the forest.

Both were about the same height and had brown eyes. One of the boys had longer dark brown hair about to his ears and the other had it cut close to his head. Curious, she stopped in the tree's right above the boys and followed them into the forest. The last thing she expected to hear was them talking about finding the other half of a body.

Now the one in the red jacket was talking about playing first line this year; probably lacrosse.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Okay. That was kinda funny. Even the boy in the red jacket shook his head and smiled.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

He did _not _just ask that. What kind of idiots went in the woods to look for half a body and didn't know what half to look for? Since the kid in the black jacket paused for a second, he didn't think to learn that little fact.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

The red jacket one looked up in humor but if it wasn't for Naru's quick reflexes he would have seen her. "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

It was said in such a tone that she suspected that this wasn't the first time something like this has happened.

"Also something I didn't think about."

They had reached a hill and started to climb, bending down so they were closer to the ground. "It's comforting to know you've...planned this out with you're usual attention to detail." Naru frowned a bit. The boy was having trouble breathing.

"I know."

The boy stopped against a tree, wheezing, "Maybe...the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight huh?" That was why he was wheezing. He had asthma.

He reached into his jacket and pulled his inhaler out. Both of them reached the top of the hill and hit the ground when they saw the cops she had spotted a second ago. The one in the black jacket watched them for a bit before smiling and getting up.

"Come on!"

"Stiles!"

So that was his name. The red jacket boy shook his inhaler and put it to his mouth before getting up to follow. "Wait up!"

They were running and hiding behind the tree's and Naru sped up to keep up with them while staying out of view.

"_Stiles!"_

They continued running, Stiles was further ahead then the other boy and didn't seem to be slowing down. "Stiles!" That time the boy turned his head around for a second before slowing down and coming to a stop. Naru winced in sympathy when she saw a cop and his dog come up right behind the boy.

Sure enough, right when the boy turned around the dog barked and Stiles fell to the ground. Scott hid behind a nearby tree while a cop yelled at Stiles. One came forward with a look of frustration.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

Shit, that's his dad? Stiles is toast.

Stiles looked at his dad while blocking a flashlight. "Dad, how are you doin'?"

"So do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No." Stiles' dad just stared at him. "Well not the boring ones."

Stiles' dad nodded. "Now where is your usual partner in crime?"

"W-who, Scott?" So that's the other one's name. " Scott...Scott's home." Stiles was out of breath from running and being scared by the dog so the pause was able to cover up the lie pretty well. "He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Stiles' dad turned the flashlight towards the woods. "Scott you out there?...Scott!" His dad seemed to accept it and sighed heavily before going towards Stiles. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called _Invasion of Privacy._" He pulled Stiles along by his neck and Naru winced in sympathy. That was never any fun.

Turning back to Scott she saw him mouth something and could guess what it was. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before going back the way he came. Thunder rolled around them, along with a light rain, as Naru followed Scott to make sure he was safe. She narrowed her eyes when she heard a wolf howl and was ready to leap down and reveal herself to the boy to get him out of here.

The howl sounded again along with a rattling growl-like sound. Making up her mind she jumped down a few tree's away and made her way to Scott. He had stopped in a clearing and was staring at something while shaking his inhaler when she got to him. He was raising it to his mouth when a herd of dear came right at him.

"Get down!"

Naru tackled Scott as he turned to look at her and pulled him to the ground. She held him down and absently noticed his inhaler fly through the air. The dear soon moved on and Naru stood up and held a hand out to Scott. He nervously grabbed it and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm new here. My name is Naru Uzumaki and I was exploring the forest since I don't live to far from here. I'm starting high school tomorrow but for now, let's get out of here. Those dear were running from something or they wouldn't have come near you."

He seemed to accept it. "I'm Scott McCall. I need to find my inhaler, though. I can't leave without it."

Naru smiled, though it was hard to tell in the dark. "I'll help. The sooner we can get out of here, the better."

Scott nodded and took out his phone to use it as a light. They looked around, moving dirt and leaves to see if it was there. They had been at it for awhile and Scott glanced at the girl next to him and got a better look a her with the light from his phone. She had tan skin that was flawless aside from three whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She had long, wavy blonde hair to her waist and bright, sky blue eyes. He could tell she was Asian from her slight accent and the tilt of her eyes. _She's beautiful._

Turning his attention back to the ground he moved the phone and they both screamed as the light went over the top half of a dead woman's body, her dead eyes staring right at them and covered in blood and dirt. Scott flew back, tripped, and ended up rolling down the hill that was behind them.

Naru turned her eyes away from the body and ran after Scott, hearing him smacking into a tree and grunting. Kneeling down beside him, she helped him up. "Are you okay?"

After standing up straight, and noticing Naru came to about eye-level with his chin, he nodded. "Aside from some possible mental scaring and some bruises, I'm okay."

They both climbed over a fallen tree but stopped short when they heard a growl. They both slowly turned there heads and saw a wolf-like creature with red eyes staring at them. Naru only had time to realize that it wasn't a normal wolf before Scott grabbed her and started running. They only got a step or two before the wolf tackled Scott. Naru tried to kick its head but it growled at her and bit her calf. Scott had tried to get away but it let go of Naru, throwing her to the ground, and bit his side before he could. They both screamed in pain before the wolf suddenly disappeared and Scott stumbled up and ran towards Naru. Helping her up and taking most of her weight, they ran, adrenaline letting them ignore their pain. They kept running until they were almost hit by a car. The red vehicle swerved around them before driving off.

They both stood there, panting, until Scott let go of Naru to pull his jacket and shirt up. They both looked at the bleeding bite before Naru pulled up her pants leg to see hers. Both were deep but Naru could smell something off. They stood there in the rain until they heard another howl.

"My house isn't too far. Let's go there so I can wrap us up and I'll give you a lift back to your place."

Scott just nodded, staring at their surroundings with fear. He turned to follow Naru and steadied her when she buckled after trying her right leg. "Let's just get somewhere safe."

XxXxX

The next morning had Naru a little nervous. Kyuubi had told her that that bite infected her with something and that it was strong enough to easily overpower Kyu's mind. Because of her weakened state (from the merge) Kyuubi had merged her mind with Naru's to protect herself. She was barely there and could only communicate through emotions. She was nervous of what she was becoming and was alone in this.

She had never gotten to sleep last night and had dressed herself in dark blue-almost black jeans and grey tank top with a long, short sleeve black jacket over it. She had braided her hair and put some light make-up on to cover the marks of a sleepless night. She was walking by the bike stand at the school when Scott pulled up. He looked surprised to see her but smiled as he took of his helmet. She smiled back as she realized that Scott would be with her in this, if only because he was bitten too.

A silver porsche pulled up next to Scott and a kid with brown hair stepped out and the door bumped Scott. The kid glared at him as he closed the door. "Dude, watch the paint job." She could tell right away he was an arrogant bastard. She should know. She grew up with a lot of them. A guy yelled for Jackson, and she learned his name when he turned to walk away.

Scott came up to her with a scowl on his face and she could tell he didn't like him either. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

She smiled but it was tired. "I've been better. How about you?"

"It's just a little tender, but I told my friend Stiles about what happened. To both of us."

Naru expected this. She figured they were close, almost brothers, and Scott probably told him almost everything. "I'll meet him if you want but after I have to go to Mr. Carol's (don't know other teachers) class after."

"I have him too so you can just follow me. Stiles is over there practically having a seizure." Scott smiled at his friend and led Naru to him. "Stiles, this is Naru. Naru, Stiles."

Naru smiled and held out her hand. Stiles took it with a blush and had to think of Lydia before he snapped out of it. "Hi. Scott, let me see!"

They watched as Scott pulled his shirt up to reveal a bandage with blood on it. Stiles tried to touch it only for Scott to jump and pull his shirt down. Naru pulled up the leg of her pants and showed it was bandaged to Stiles as well. "So both of you, huh?"

"Yup."

"It was to dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said as he they started towards the school.

Stiles looked skeptical. "A wolf bit you?"

This time Naru answered. "Yeah, but it looked a little weird from what I saw."

"No, not a chance."

"We both heard a wolf howling multiple times, Stiles."

"No, you didn't. Sorry Naru."

"How do you know what we heard?" Scott was still trying to convince Stiles it was a wolf.

Stiles scoffed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay. Not in like, sixty years."

"Really?" Naru knew it wasn't a normal wolf but it was still a wolf.

"Yes, really."

Scott seamed surprised but smirked as a new thought hit him. "Well if you don't believe us about the wolf then you definitely won't believe me when I say we _found_ the body."

Stiles jerked back in surprise and Naru found it funny even though this was about a dead girl. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Definitely saw the girl."

Stiles was practically bouncing. "That is awesome! This is going to be the best thing to happen in this town since...since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles got distracted when a beautiful red haired girl walked by. "Hey Lydia! You look..like you're going to ignore me."

Ouch.

Stiles turned to Scott after Lydia went in the school. "You're the cause of this you know?"

"Uhuh."

Naru could tell she would be good friends with these two.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths." The bell rang and Scott beckoned Naru to follow them.

"Uhuh."

"I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

Naru was content to walk behind the two and watch them interact until they reached class where fat, balding man was writing on the board. They found some empty seats, Stiles behind Naru, who was sitting beside Scott. The final bell rang and Mr. Carol got started when everyone was in a seat.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," they all shared a glance, "and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various McCob (this right?) scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody. Which means that you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk, outlining this semester."

Almost as soon as he stopped talking someone's phone went off ridiculously loud. Naru winced and noticed Scott wince out of the corner of her eye. Both looked around but no one seemed to hear it. Scott looked outside and saw a girl answering her phone and silently pointed her out to Naru. Both watched the girl talk on her phone about not having a pen before meeting the principal. They could hear both of them talking all the way to the classroom and they opened the door. A beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes ( does everyone have brown eyes except Derek?) stood there awkwardly. The principal noticed Naru and called her up to the front of the class. Both girls smiled at each other nervously, Naru was still a little freaked out about the hearing and she could tell Scott was too. While her hearing was already enhanced, she had to act like it wasn't, but this was still making her hearing incredibly strong.

"Class we have two new students. Please welcome Alison Argent and Naru Uzumaki. Do your best to make them feel welcome."

Naru went back to her seat and Alison sat behind Scott. Naru noticed Scott turn around and hand the girl a pen and them both smile. _Great, Scott has a crush._

The rest of the day passed by going over a preview of the semester and Naru noticed Alison would look at Scott every time they saw each other. When they bell rang Naru walked with Stiles to Scott's locker. Typically, he was staring at Alison when he found out her locker wasn't far. Naru watched Lydia walk up to Alison and comment on her jacket. When the red-head had found out where she got it and said she was her "new best friend" Naru felt sick. Even more so when Jackson came up and kissed Lydia.

She and Stiles were standing with Scott now and a black girl came up and said, " Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Cuz' she's hot." Wow Stiles. Way to make a girl feel beautiful. "Beautiful people herd together." Seriously?

Stiles and the girl continued talking and seemed to not be able to hear what Lydia, Alison, and Jackson were talking about. Looking at Scott, she could see him tilting his head a bit. He glanced at her and Naru nodded. They could both seemingly hear things they shouldn't be able to hear.

"So. This weekend, there's a party."

"A party?"

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come."

Alison shook her head. "Oh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Okay, that was obviously a lie.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?"

"Football? You're joking. No, the sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Arrogant prick.

Lydia gave a smug smile and ran her fingers through Jackson's oh-so-perfect hair. "All because of a certain team captain."

"We have practice in a few minutes, that is, if you don't have anything else."

"Oh, well I was going to-"

"Perfect. You're coming."

Lydia dragged Alison off and the girl Stiles was talking to left as well. "Hey Naru, want to come see lacrosse practice? You can see how badly Scott sucks."

Scott glared at Stiles and was opening his mouth when Naru beat him to it. "Yeah, I've never seen lacrosse before." She winked at Scott as she walked by him and his eyes were soft as he looked at her. She was a great person, he could tell after knowing her for less than a day, and Scott knew he had a friend that would stick with him no matter what. And maybe help him ask Alison out.

Naru went and sat in the stands as the boys went to change. She noticed Alison sitting with Lydia and smiled when the girl caught her eye. When guys started coming onto the field Naru looked for Scott and Stiles and saw them right in front of her. They had told her today was just try-outs to see who was on first line or on the bench. She wished Scott luck since Stiles knew he would be on the bench.

An older guy in Black sweats who looked kinda crazy tossed Scott a lacrosse stick ( what are they called?) that was wider than the others and told him he was at the goal.

Scott looked nervous. "I've never played."

They coach nodded. "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face."

Okaaaaay. Coach is psychotic. With that said the coach slapped Scott on the face and turned to everyone else. "Let's go! Come on!"

Scott put on a helmet and stood in front of the net rolling his shoulders. He turned his head to look behind her and Naru followed his vision to see Alison asking Lydia who Scott was. Both were distracted so when a guy blew his whistle Naru clamped her hands to her ears and saw Scott recoil and put his hands on his helmet. He was still disoriented by the whistle so he never saw the ball flying right at him. Naru winced as it hit his helmet right at his face and he flew back. Everyone else started laughing while Scott got up and focused on the players. Another player threw another ball and when Scott caught it in his net everyone looked surprised. It kept going like this, with Scott catching ball after ball after ball and him gaining more confidence after each one. Then Jackson came up. Scott's smile dropped and he watched Jackson nervously. Since Naru was focused on Scott, she heard him mutter "God" to himself. Everyone watched as Jackson ran, jumped into the air, tossed the ball, and Scott fling his net out to catch it. Stiles jumped up in front of her and turned around and hugged her. Both seemed surprised but were to happy for Scott to really care.

When practice was over Scott came up to Naru. "Hey can you come with us to help me find my inhaler? You're house was close to where I lost it and if we get lost you can help us."

Naru inwardly frowned while she said yes to Scott. Last night he couldn't climb a steep hill without getting short of breath and now he just got through a whole lacrosse practice without losing his breath? Whatever infected her and Scott was changing them both but Naru didn't know how to tell him without them thinking she was crazy. They had reached the parking lot by now and Naru walked to her black Honda CBR 125 (link on profile)which she had purposely parked beside Stiles' jeep. When she picked the helmet up and looked at the boys, both were staring at her with open jaws. She frowned. "What?"

"This is yours?" Stiles gaped.

Naru looked down at her bike but couldn't see any reason for them to be so surprised. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with a girl having a motorcycle?"

Stiles and Scott both swallowed and said at the same time, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

Naru stared at them for a while longer until she was sure they weren't going to say anything more. "Okay, Scott put your bike in the jeep and both of you follow me. I know where we came out of the woods."

XxXxX

"Scott, I blame you."

"Hey!"

They had gotten in the woods just fine but Scott and her had had a disagreement on which direction they came from until he just started walking and Stiles and her were forced to follow him or leave him. Naru knew this wasn't where Scott lost the inhaler and though she could tell Scott realized this he refused to think it was his fault.

Stiles cut in before the two started again. "Hey! So what was with you today Scott? You were never that good at lacrosse."

"I don't know what it was. It was like, I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." They had just crossed a creek and Scott was now back in his euphoria from the practice. "And that's not the only weird thing. Both me and Naru can hear stuff we shouldn't be able to hear, and I don't know about you but I can smell things." Naru nodded in confirmation. Her sense of smell was better than usual.

"Smell things?" Stile was skeptical. "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket, Stiles." Naru said absently. She could smell one of those strange wolf scents nearby.

Stiles went through his pockets. "I don't have any mint.." He had found a single piece of gum. Scott lifted his arms in a what-did-I-tell-you gesture. Stiles shook it off quick enough though.

"So all of this started with a bite?"

Scott looked worried. "What if it's like an infection? Like-like our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before we go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Naru and Scott looked at Stiles expectantly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called...lycanthropy."

Naru snorted to cover up her shock. It made sense. "Werewolves's Stiles?"

Scott shoved Stiles when he jokingly howled. "H-hey. Your the ones who heard a wolf howling."

"Stiles, there could be something seriously wrong here!"

How can he be so happy? "I know! You're a werewolf! Or she-wolf in your case, Naru." Both glared when he made a growling sound. "Okay, I'm obviously kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the sliver I can don't blame me cuz' friday's a full moon."

What?

Scott had stopped and was looking around. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

Naru was saying nothing, she was staring at the guy in a leather jacket and black pants with black hair and green eyes who was staring right back at her. He didn't look much older than her, maybe in his early twenties. He was handsome, in a rugged kind of way, with a little five o' clock shadow. She would have warned the boys but for some reason she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Did they not see him, anyway?

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

Stiles finally noticed the mysterious guy and hit Scott to get his attention. The guy finally broke eye contact and Naru couldn't help but wish he would look at her again. He walked up to them, but Naru realized he didn't seem surprised to see them, in fact, his eyes kept flickering from her to Scott. He couldn't have heard their conversation, could he?

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep with his age and Naru found that she liked it. "Huh? This is private property."

"Oh, sorry man, we didn't know." Thank god Stiles was able to keep his cool in situations like this.

"Yeah we were just looking for something, but.." The guy raised both his eyebrows in question. "Forget it."

The guy reached into his jacket and threw what he got out at Scott in a single motion. Scott caught it and saw that it was his inhaler. Naru frowned. How could he have known? The guy took one last look at them, his gaze lingering on Naru before turning around and walking off.

Scott started to turn. "Come on, I've got to get to work." Ah, right. Scott had told her he worked at the animal clinic.

Stiles put his hand on Scott's chest. "Dude. That was Derek Hale." Naru listened intently. " You remember, right? He's like only a few years older than us."

Naru frowned. "What happened, Stiles?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire about ten years ago." Naru could empathize, but pushed the pity and sympathy away. He seemed like the type who wouldn't like it.

"I wonder what he's doing back?"

Stiles made a huffing sound. "Come on."

Scott followed after Stiles, but Naru held back a bit. She knew she was close to figuring everything out; the scents, the wolf, the bite, the changes, Derek's sudden reappearance. She had all the pieces, she only needed to piece them together.

"You coming, Naru? It's supposed to rain soon."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm coming." Naru jogged to catch up with Scott and Stiles who were waiting.

"Hey Naru, while Scott's at work can I see your house?"

"Yeah, Stiles."

XxXxX

Derek watched the group leave from behind a tree a few yards away. When he had found the inhaler near Laura's body he knew someone probably got bit if it was the Alpha. What he didn't expect was for the person to be so young or for there to be two. Especially not a girl.

The minute he thought of her, his eyes slid to her form as she walked away. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had seen and she seemed to live nearby. Her long blonde hair was smooth and he wondered what it felt like. Derek almost hit himself when he realized the road his thoughts had taken. He had never felt anything like this instant attraction to someone. It was so strong he was almost swept off his feet.

Derek sighed quietly. It wouldn't matter anyways. She would probably freak out and hate him when she realized what she was. Plus who could accept him after what he had done?

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him that the girl -Naru, her friends called her- wasn't that type of person but instead focused on her scent. It was one of the things he first noticed about her. She smelled like a fox but that scent was starting to change as the wolf became apart of her. She also smelled really old. If he focused enough on a person's scent he could get an idea of how old they were but with Naru it was off. She looked about sixteen or seventeen yet she smelt like she was hundreds of years old. Aside from that, she smelt peaceful; like vanilla and a crisp autumn wind.

When they were out of sight Derek made his way back to what remained of his house. Both of them would start to become more wolf like and with friday being the full moon he'd need his strength to handle both of them. Especially with the hunters back. He only hoped he could kill the Alpha without killing the two. He could tell the boy would probably give him lots of headaches.

He didn't really know how he'd be able to help Naru, though. Female beta's were different then males and were treated different in a pack. Both he and Scott's instincts would have them protect the girl if she were in trouble and it would be hard to train her to resist the Alpha and control the wolf when his wolf would rebel at the idea of hurting a younger female. The only time his wolf would probably hurt her was if he wanted her submission and she refused or disobeyed him. He was practically an Alpha already and the only thing he needed to do was kill the Alpha who bit her to be her Alpha in every way.

He was so focused on how he would train her that he didn't realize he didn't mind the thought of being her Alpha.

XxXxX

Naru was leading Stiles to her house on her bike after they dropped off Scott. She was worried about what she would say when he noticed the lack of parents and didn't know how much of the truth she should tell him. She almost snorted at the thought. It would have to come out anyway if she and Scott turned into werewolves this friday. If that turned out to be true, then Naru felt she could trust them with what she was. After all, if werewolves exist then why not a seven hundred year old ninja who had a demon sealed inside of her?

Naru scowled as she turned down her driveway. When she put it like that then werewolves seemed more likely to exist. Well, she could always prove it to them if they didn't believe her. A few Rasengan's won't hurt anybody, anyway.

Naru pulled to a stop and turned off her bike. She was pulling her helmet off when she heard the door to Stiles' jeep close. She smiled as she got up. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Her house was something she had found when she first came to this town a few weeks ago. It was almost in shambles but Naru liked the privacy it promised if she fixed it up. With the help of her shadow clones the house looked like new. It was a three story house, like most houses here, and had a basement. She had given it new walls and painted the outside a dark cream color. It had a porch that rapped all around the house that was stained wood. A swing and some reclining chairs were on it in the front and out back she had long bed-like chairs around a fire pit. The second story had a balcony to provide the porch shelter from the elements but it didn't mean there weren't a few chairs (Link on idea on profile).

Stiles was confused. "I've lived here all my life, and I have never seen this house."

"Yeah, I've actually been here a few months and fixed the place up after clearing it up with some people. Why don't we go inside now?" A tiny lie.

"Sure."

Naru led Stiles into the house and straight to the living room. The walls were a mix between white and cream and there was a door leading to the porch. She had two brown leather sofa's, one longer than the other, that created an L shape with a small table with a lamp between them. A matching brown lounge chair was on the other side of the long sofa, facing her fifty inch TV. A coffee table was in the middle of the furniture, sitting on a rug (link to all rooms on profile). Stiles walked in and did a complete one-eighty before plopping on the larger sofa with a grin.

"Oh, I'm definitely coming here a lot. You did a good job furnishing this place."

Naru smiled. "I have a feeling you'll like the kitchen."

Stiles perked up. "Can we, please?"

"Let's go." Naru laughed.

The kitchen was down the hall and Stiles practically jumped for joy when they got there. A marble counter was in the middle and had some stools on one side. Wooden cabinets were framing the stainless steel fridge and the stove. The counter was arranged in an L shape, with the dishwasher beside the fridge and the stove on the other side. The sink was beside the dishwasher and had a window overlooking the back yard above it. Sliding doors were off to the side that once again led to the porch.

After observing the area Stiles went and looked in the fridge and smiled when he saw the contents. "Hey, Naru. Can your house be our hang out place? Cuz' so far it's awesome."

"You've only seen two rooms Stiles." Naru laughed again as the boy went through her cabinets to see what was there.

"Yeah, but two awesome rooms."

"Sure, you can hang out here whenever you want. My doors always open and you guys can use the gym I built in the basement."

Stiles immediately glared at her. "You trying to say something?"

"Nope. Not at all. Come on, I'll show you my room." Naru had turned to lead the way to the stairs so she missed Stiles slight frown. She had unknowingly been dropping hints that he had picked up.

Stiles followed Naru through the halls and noticed the lack of photo's which started to confirm a few of his theories. "Upstairs is the attic, which I've turned into a little studio to see if I can draw but my rooms' right here." Naru opened one of the first doors they reached and let Stiles in.

The room was darker compared to the others. The walls were a dark gray and the bed was black, as were the two bedside tables and bed frame. There was a carpet on the floor that kind of looked like a tiger's fur. The only windows in the room were the ones on the other side of the bed that led to the upper level porch. Two doors were on the wall opposite the door.

"The door on the left is my closet but the one on the right leads to my bathroom." Naru laid down on her bed while Stiles explored her room and opened the door to her bathroom. It was black and white and for a moment Stiles thought he was color blind. A white sink and toilet were closest to the door and a black and white tiled bath/shower was on the opposite wall. A single window was on the unoccupied wall and a towel rack was below it. A mirror hung above the sink. Walking back out Stiles observed Naru, who was laying with her eyes closed on her bed. Both he and Scott seemed so at ease with her and she fit into there little misfit group like she'd been there her whole life yet they barely knew a thing about her. Deciding to go on and ask what had been bugging him he sat beside Naru.

Feeling the bed dip, Naru started talking. "There are some other empty guest rooms and bathrooms I had furnished and prepared encase I made some friends-"

"Are you an orphan, Naru?"

The silence that followed was almost scary as Naru sat up and opened her eyes. She looked at her hand, which had started picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. She didn't say anything for a while and Stiles started to panic.

"N-Naru I'm sorry-"

"No. It's okay." Naru's voice was quiet and Stiles had to strain a little to hear. "My parents died the day I was born and no one really liked me at all where I grew up. I got kicked out of the orphanage I was in when I was around five and grew up on the streets until an old man who knew my parents got me an apartment. I didn't make any friends until I was twelve and I met my godfather who was kept away from me. He died a while ago though and my friends are gone, too. I don't really miss my parents, though. Can't miss what you never had. I do miss my friends and godfather, though I can only be happy that I got to know them and spend as much time with them as I did."

Naru didn't know why she told Stiles so much of her past. Maybe she just needed to tell _someone something._ Kyuubi had been good but she could only help so much. Plus, Naru was pretty sure she and Scott were turning into werewolves and they would need to know anyway.

"My mom died when I was little. She was a police officer and got killed in the line of duty. Scott's parents also got divorced when he was young and he lives with his mom." Stiles fell back on the bed with his arms wide. "We're just a group of misfits, aren't we?"

Naru lay down beside him. She knew he was trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Yup." There was a certain feeling now though. They all understood loss in some way.

They spent an hour wondering around watching TV and Naru fixed some ice cream for Stiles. By the time Stiles left, the conversation was all but forgotten. When Naru came out of her shower her phone was lighting up from a text.

_Goin to that party with Alison! R u goin to go?- Scott_

Shit. Now she had to go to make sure the boy didn't give himself away at the party. Hopefully she could hold off long enough to get them both to the woods.

_Yea I'll go- Naru_

With that done Naru dressed in her pajamas and got in bed.

XxXxX

When Naru woke up she realized she was not in her bed. Or her house. She shot up and saw that she was in the woods, still in her pajamas. She also saw Scott. She took a minute to look at him and admitted he was cute but he felt more like a brother. She saw him start to stir and turned her mind back to the present. Scott rolled over and seemed to wake up. He looked dazed and confused.

"Scott?"

His head snapped over and his eye's widened. "Naru?" Scott grabbed onto a log behind him and pulled himself up while Naru did the same. Scott realized he was still in his underwear and blushed lightly but it darkened when he saw the small shorts and tank top Naru wore. "What are we doing here?"

Naru shook her head. "I don't know but lets just leave. I don't like how it feels out here."

Scott nodded and they started walking. Scott recognized the creek they were by and led the way. They were surrounded by fog, which made it hard to see but Naru had a feeling that what bit them was nearby. And watching. Scott seemed to feel it too, because he was looking around them. They had slowed down and it was quiet enough that they heard it. Something was moving. It happened again and Naru thought it sounded like bones. Both turned there heads to the noise and could just barely make out a shape in the fog. As they stared it's head suddenly snapped to them and it grunted. All Naru saw was red eyes before she grabbed Scott and started running. She could hear it running parallel to them and Scott must have looked because suddenly he was pulling her along. They kept running and saw a wooden fence a few feet in front of them. Both grabbed it and heaved themselves over only to land in a pool. Naru surfaced almost immediately while Scott seemed to panic. He surfaced and was looking around wildly when he saw a guy in a stripped shirt and shorts staring at him slack-jawed with a hose in his hand. Scott made out a shaky good morning while they swam to the edge and left. They were standing by the road nervously when Scott broke the silence.

"My house is closer and maybe some of my mom's clothes may fit you. Stiles could give you a lift back to your place during lunch to get your bike and change."

Naru nodded. "Let's just go."

The rest of the day passed by normally. Stiles thankfully asked only a few questions and gave Naru a ride to her place during lunch. She changed her clothes and put Scott's moms' in a bag and got the keys to her bike. As thanks, she had enough time to whip Stiles up some food.

"You know, you should just cook me some lunch everyday. You're food is awesome!"

She could tell Stiles told Scott some of what she said yesterday by some glances he threw at her but paid them no mind as she sat on the stands after school to watch Scott practice. Stiles came out and sat near her and she could tell he wanted to say something really bad. "What is it, Stiles?"

He shook his head."I'll tell you and Scott at the same time." That's when he noticed Scott was in front of them. He grabbed Naru and ran up to him. "Scott! Scott, wait up!"

Naru frowned. She had never heard Stiles sound so panicked. "Stiles I'm playing in the first elimination man, can it wait?"

"Just hold on for a sec okay? I overheard my dad on the phone." Scott wasn't paying attention so Stiles grabbed him, Naru was right beside them. "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Naru didn't get how Scott could ignore this.

"Stiles, I gotta go."

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" Scott just kept walking. "It was a wolf."

"_What?_"

Stiles nodded. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her. _They were werewolves._

Naru walked back to her seat in a daze. First a jinchuriki, now a werewolf. Naru heard a whistle blow and payed attention to what was going on. Coach had called everyone in and was telling them if they made the cut then they were in and there lives were better and blah.

Everyone went out and started playing when the whistle blew again. Scott was looking lost so when a ball landed in his net he just stood there before snapping into motion. He managed to round one player but was almost immediately tackled. By Jackson. They stared at each other and Naru could almost _feel_ Scott's anger. The whistle blew again and Scott and Jackson crouched on opposite sides of the ball, ready to go. The whistle sounded and Scott took the ball so quickly Jackson was still before he started after him. He dodged the first guy who came at him, skirted around the second, flew away from the third, rounded the fourth, and _flipped_ over the three guys who had crowded in front of him. He landed smoothly and tossed the ball right under the goally. The only thing, was Naru could feel something right at the surface in Scott but not quite there.

The whistle blew and Scott looked shocked. It wore off and he raised his arms in the air as everyone cheered.

"McCall! Get over here!" Scott went to the coach while taking off his helmet. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you, trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know. I-I was just trying to make the shot."

Coach suddenly smiled. Was he bipolar or something? "Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, Buddy. You made first line."

Everyone in the stands behind them started cheering and Naru clapped politely along with them. Stiles just licked his lips nervously and turned to her. "Will you come with me to my house?"

"Yeah."

While there, Stiles immediately got on his computer and started looking up werewolves and things related to them. Naru gave him tips by telling him what she was experiencing. He looked up Wolf's Bane and Naru made a note to avoid the stuff since it said it was poison. Stiles looked up silver but Naru figured that that one was probably a myth since there was Wolf's Bane. They spent the next few hours looking up stuff and printing out various things related to werewolves. Naru hid in Stiles' closet when his dad came and stayed up with him researching. Both were so into research that they were surprised when there was a knock later that day. Stiles closed his laptop and jumped when he saw Scott.

"Ah, get in." Scott was smiling for some reason. "You gotta see this dude. Both of us have been up all night. Reading. Websites, books, all of it."

"How much Aderall have you had today?" Stiles' had explained to her his pills.

"A lot. But that doesn't matter, just listen."

"Okay, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott sat beside her on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Naru felt something in her abdomen at the mention of Derek.

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw they other night."

"Yeah! Yes, but that's not it, okay!"

"Then what, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Scott looked clueless. "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading with Naru. Do you even know why a wolf howl's?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal! Okay, when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you guys heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No. Werewolves."

Scott started to look angry as he looked to Naru and only saw her blue eye's staring at him with no sign of help. She believed this. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour." Shit, the party.

Stiles put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "I saw you on the field today Scott. Look, what you did wasn't just amazing alright? It was impossible."

"So I made a good shot." Something was off. He was getting mad.

Stiles pushed Scott to face him again. "No! You made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes! People just can't suddenly do that over night. And there's the vision, the senses! And don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore-"

"Okay! I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

Now Naru was getting mad. He won't listen!

"Tomorrow? What, no! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. Both of you. And it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak." Naru winced at the mention of blood lust. It reminded her too much of what she had done when controlled by Kyu before they merged.

"Blood lust."

"Yeah, you're urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Naru narrowed her eyes at Scott from her place on the bed. If he hurts Stiles, she hurts him.

"You've gotta hear this." Stiles turned and picked up a red book. "'The change can be caused by anything that raises your pulse.'Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does! You got to cancel this date." Stiles went to Scott's bag and started digging for his phone.

"You've got to call her right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling this date-"

"No! Give it to me!"

Naru shot up as Scott grabbed Stiles and slammed him into the wall. He brought his fist back and Naru grabbed it with both hands. "Scott!"

He seemed to stop and realize what he was doing but he didn't calm down. He yelled, shook his hand out of Naru's grip, and smacked the back of Stiles' chair and causing it to fall over. He straightened up panting, and looked at Stiles then at her and back to Stiles. "I...I'm sorry."

No one said anything. "I gotta go get ready for that..party."

Still, neither Naru or Stiles would talk and Scott picked up his backpack and stopped at the door. Stiles was still against the wall, looking at the ground, Scott, and Naru. With one last sorry, he left.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles didn't answer. He just picked his chair back up and stared at the back of it. Naru went beside him and they both stared at the three slash marks going across the back of the chair. Naru looked at her own hand. No claws. For now.

"I'm going to that party. I'll tail him and the minute he starts to change I'm taking him out of there."

"What about when you change?"

"I'll hold it off as best I can until I get him alone but will you come too?"

Stiles looked at his chair again. "I'll go."

XxXxX

Naru rode her bike to her house definitely out of the speed limit but not caring. She got to her house and put her bike in the shed out behind it. Jumping up to the second story balcony she ran to the door to her room. She ran into her closet and looked for and outfit that she wouldn't mind destroyed. She didn't know how much she would change so she chose short jean shorts that barely went to mid-thigh and an old brown tank top. For shoes she dug out some flip-flops from the summer. She took her hair out of her usual braid and let it fall down to her waist. Deciding to leave her bike Naru started the run to the party after texting Stiles that she was almost there.

She had made sure that she would arrive before Scott and walked up to the house when people just started arriving. She walked around the entire place, creating a mental map. She ignored the stares she was getting-lust from the males and envy from the females. Her outfit left little to the imagination but it might be necessary. When Scott arrived with Alison later she tailed him from a distance. They went out to the pool and she saw Scott stare at something across the yard. She weaved her way past him without him noticing and saw Derek.

He was wearing the same outfit as the last time she saw him except for a white shirt instead of black. His hazel eyes were staring at Scott and she was glad he hadn't seemed to notice her. She didn't know what would happen but something in her wanted to go to him. When a dog behind him started barking and he turned to stare it down, she realized. He was a werewolf. He turned back to Scott for a minute and when Alison distracted him jumped onto the roof of the house. He stopped and looked right at her. They stared at each other and for a second Naru saw his eyes flash ice blue. She gave a slight nod at him and he nodded back. His eyes flickered to Scott-who was dancing with Alison-then back to her, then away from the house. Getting the message, she nodded. She would get Scott and leave. She saw his lips twitch and something flash in his eyes before he left. For some reason she felt empty. Ignoring it, she turned to Scott and swore aloud.

He had been practically grinding against Alison and now he was wincing and looking sick. Her pulse started to rise and she could feel herself prepare for the change. She rushed after Scott and pulled him along with her. He was so out of it he didn't realize. She rushed past Stiles who tried to say something but they were already gone. She cursed when she felt another stab of pain and realized she didn't know which car he had driven. "Scott, show me your car!"

He seemed to realize what must be done and walked over to a black car. He was almost seizing as he sat in the drivers seat. Naru slid into the passenger seat to quickly for Alison-who had come after Scott- to see. The pain was getting more intense and Naru could no longer keep herself from crying out. Hearing her must have set something off in Scott as he was able to focus enough to drive. Through the haze of pain she heard Derek speak to Alison but only for a minute.

Scott drove them to his house and he was able to help her get to his room. She collapsed on his bed and wrapped her arms around herself. Scott and her were covered in sweat and both managed to glance out at the full moon. She heard the shower start and figured he was trying to calm himself. She suddenly felt pricks from where her hands were and held them up to watch her nails turn into claws. Another stab of pain and she felt her canine teeth the top and bottom of her mouth grow. And even though she couldn't see it, her eyes were glowing green.

Someone knocked on the door and Scott came out of the bathroom looking much like she thought she looked like. He looked at her and she saw gold eyes. He leaned against the door to support himself. "Go away." His voice was rougher, almost growling.

"Scott? Naru? It's me." Stiles. He opened the door slightly. "Let me in! I can help!" No, you can't! Naru could feel her need to kill increase at the easy prey.

"No! Listen, you gotta find Alison."

"She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party, she's fine."

"Listen, I think I know who it is."

"Dude, just let me in! We can try-"

"It's Derek!" Naru growled. She could tell it wasn't him. "Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit us, he's the one who killed the girl in the woods!"

"Scott, Derek's the one who drove Alison from the party." Scott slammed the door shut and turned to her. Both were mostly gone now, all wolf. "Come on."

Naru got up and both jumped out of Scott's window and off the edge of the house. Scott was growling when he landed and Naru felt the rest of her features change as she saw Scott's. He lifted his head up and gave a roar/howl. Naru felt herself be compelled to do the same. His golden eyes fixed on her green ones and he growled at her before running off. She followed him and even with her strength from her ninja abilities was only the same speed as him. They ran all the way to the animal preserve and Scott jumped on the black Camaro that was parked there. He growled at her again and Naru growled back before they charged into the woods. They were seeing everything in a haze of red and by now had become so wolf they were running on all fours. They were alternating between running on all fours and two feet but Scott stopped when he caught sight of Alison's jacket hanging from a tree. Both heard footsteps and Scott pulled Naru behind him as he scanned around them.

"_Where is she_?" He growled.

Derek's voice seemed to surround them but it instantly calmed Naru's growling. "She's safe. From you."

Naru turned to look behind her and was tackled to the ground by Derek, who dragged Scott down with them. She was momentarily overwhelmed with his scent-leather and some kind of musk-before snapping out of it. Unfortunately, by the time she did he was holding Scott to a tree with one hand and holding her neck with the other. Her instincts refused to let her move when she felt the prick of his claws on her throat.

"_Where is she?"_

Derek looked behind them. "Shh." He looked at something behind Scott. "Too late. They're already here. _Run."_ He let go of Scott but pulled her to her feet and ran off. With his hand holding the hair at the base of her neck, she was forced to follow. Scott got up and started to run but an arrow hit a tree and exploded in a burst of light. Derek had stopped far enough away for it to not effect them but Scott was dazed. Another arrow was shot out of the fog and it went through Scott's arm, pinning it to the tree. His yell of pain made Naru struggle against Derek's hold. She had to help him! Derek growled by her ear and snapped his teeth. "I'll help him but you must _stay here_ or so help me..."

He let himself trail off and Naru stopped struggling. He had the advantage of experience so he could take her easily right now. He nodded and let her go as three men came out of the fog. He snuck up behind two of them and tossed them into some nearby tree's. The leader turned to see what was happening and Derek broke the arrow in Scott's arm so he could get free. The ran towards her and Naru joined them as they ran by. They ran a good distance from the hunters and Scott collapsed against a tree, looking normal. Derek was looking at their surroundings but when he looked at her something was in his eyes before he covered it up and grabbed her arm. He yanked her arm hard and twisted it behind her back. She yelled out in pain but felt herself change back to normal. Scott didn't see it as that though. He tried to force himself up but was too weak. She heard Derek whisper a small sorry under his breath and let go.

"What the hell?" When Scott realized he wouldn't get an answer he changed his question while Naru sat beside him, rolling her shoulder. "Who were they?"

Derek finally answered. "Hunter's. Their kind have been hunting us for centuries."

Scott exploded. "Us? You mean, you! You did this to us!"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Is it really so bad, Scott? Naru?" He was stepping closer and Naru stood as well. She noticed he was mainly looking at her like he wanted her to like it. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been giving something that most people would kill for." Naru realized he was mostly talking to her now. "The bite is a gift."

"Well we don't want it."

Naru looked down at that. She had to admit there were a lot more pro's than con's in her situation but not Scott's. She had no family or anyone she could hurt except Stiles. Derek noticed this and knew he could get her to want it more.

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott, we're brothers now. Naru." His look said the rest. He left after that. Naru saw Scott clutching his arm and tore the bottom of her tank and tied it around the wound.

"Let's go. Stiles should be looking for us." Scott nodded and Naru helped him up. They had found a road and were walking along it when Stiles pulled up at least thirty minutes later. Scott's wound had healed by then and Naru climbed in first so she could squeeze between them. Scott climbed in and closed the door. Stiles handed him a sweatshirt and they were driving in peace until Scott broke it.

"You know what worries me the most?"

"If you say Alison, I'm going to punch you in the head."

"And I'll let him."

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf!" Both she and Scott stared at Stiles. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on. If I have to I'll chain you both up in Naru's basement on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it."

Naru snorted but laid her head on Stiles' shoulder. Scott just scoffed. An hour later they were at school. It went by normally but at the end of the day she noticed Alison get into a van with the man who led the hunters last night.

Shit.

**Wow. If I keep going with one episode is one chapter these suckers are gonna be looong. This is 38 pages! I'll try to do regular updates but it took me about 4 days to do this. It is 1:50am right now. Anyway! R&R!**


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Naru immediately went to the lacrosse field after Alison pulled away with her father. Scott was walking there in a horrified daze. She went and sat in her usual seat by Stiles while she waited for them to get here. She was so nervous she was bouncing her leg and could feel her wolf just below her skin as her pulse rose. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder and turned to Stiles. Looking at his face, she could see he was nervous too, so Scott must have told him.

"We're in deep shit, aren't we?"

Naru nodded. "Yup."

"He was having a minor panic attack in the locker rooms. Panicked about Alison killing him if she knew."

Naru just nodded and kept her eyes trained on Scott as he came out. He did fine the first few plays, a little distracted but fine. Scott was up now and he had to get past Jackson and score. They had a stare off before Scott took off. He ran straight at Jackson but he didn't get past him, Jackson rammed him back onto the ground. Jackson was smiling as he walked off. Jackson looked straight at her as he was walked and she saw him look her up and down. Naru wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You sure you want to be first line, McCall?"

Coach was walking up to Scott when he got up. Scott was doubled over his stick, and Naru got a bad feeling. "My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's _dead._ You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

Shitshitshitshitshit! He was pissing Scott off!

"Yes, Coach." He was practically growling!

"I can't hear you."

"_Yes, Coach._" Naru didn't know how she knew but Scott's eyes were gold.

"Then do it again."

Stiles was in line behind Scott and Naru shot up. "Stiles!" She was too late, though. Scott had already run at Jackson again and Naru watched in horror as he rammed into Jackson's shoulder. Naru ran onto the field as Scott grabbed his head and fell to his knee's. Stiles snapped into action and they reached Scott at the same time. Naru was in front of him and cursed as she saw his fangs. Stiles was behind him and holding his shoulders. Everyone else was crowding around Jackson.

"I can't control it. _It's happening._"

"What? Now-"

"Stiles! We have to get him out of here!" Stiles looked at Naru and saw her normally blue eyes were a bright green. Stiles pulled Scott up and started leading him off of the field. Naru was jogging along right behind them trying to calm herself down before she changed. Glancing around she almost froze when she saw Derek. He was watching Scott with narrowed eyes and then looked at her. Her green eyes stared into his hazel ones before she bared her teeth at him and ran after Scott. She saw surprise flash across his face for a second and was glad. She hated how she had acted so submissive towards him and was still bitter about her arm.

They got to the locker room and Scott was pulling off his gloves. Naru ignored the fact that it was the boys locker room and ran in, closing the door behind her. Scott was gasping against a wall and when Stiles knelt in front of him he snapped.

"_Get away from me!_"

Scott was fully transformed now and was going after Stiles. Naru ran in front of Stiles and shoved him away. "Go! Stiles, go!" Scott was following them from on top of the lockers and ceiling and Naru felt herself start to transform as well. He was growling and snapping at them but seemed to be trying to find a way around her. They ran through the lockers, and Naru shoved Stiles towards the first exit she saw. "Go!" Turning back to Scott she growled at him. It seemed to enrage him and his golden eyes snapped to her. Naru jumped up onto the lockers and spun her leg at him. He predicted her movement, but didn't have the reflexes to dodge and she kicked him in the jaw. He yelped and fell to the ground in front of Stiles who was staring at them in shock. Scott turned to attack Stiles and Naru jumped after him. Stiles reacted quickly, though, and grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall behind him. He turned it on Scott and because Naru was there, both were blasted. They staggered back onto the bench behind them as Stiles ducked behind a corner.

The blast seemed to have done the trick, though, and both she and Scott were back to normal. Scott pulled his helmet off and looked at them in confusion. "Stiles." He poked his head around the corner and slumped in relief to see them both normal. "What happened?"

Stiles rounded the corner and threw off his gloves. "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before, it's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

Naru put her hand on Scott's shoulder. "You got angry just from what Coach said, Scott. Yes, it was harsh and Coach is a psychotic bastard but if you actually play it will be worse. We can't always run on the field to get you, I can't always kick you to stop you, and your change started to trigger mine. I don't know what it is with me but if you change, I do."

"Yeah, Scott. And it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing people on the field. You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

It was silent after that and Naru kept her hand on Scott to show her support. He was staring at the ground and his hand absently moved to rub his jaw. He recoiled violently and almost shoved Naru off the bench.

"What the hell!" Scott gingerly touched his jaw and flinched again.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere (and get some payback for his near-death experience) Stiles grinned. "Naru jumped up and kicked you in the jaw! She kicked you at me, yeah, but she kicked you out of the ceiling!"

Scott glared accusingly at Naru, who didn't even have the grace to look sheepish. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Naru crossed her arms. "I have learned multiple styles of martial arts in my life and I'm not going to apologize! If anything you should apologize to my foot!"

Stiles burst out laughing and Scott looked dumbfounded. "Apologize...to your...foot?"

Naru gave him a stern stare before bursting out laughing. Scott just looked at her before smiling softly. Stiles was the first to stop. "Maybe we should get out of here. I'm pretty sure Jackson's cronies will be out for blood. I'm going to see if I can figure out anything about the body from my dad and call you guys on video chat later."

Naru nodded and helped Scott stand up. She left the locker room so they could change and went out to the parking lot and to her bike. As she was walking she felt like she was being watched and shivered as she remembered Derek. He looked pretty pissed off and she knew that it was him watching her. As she was sliding on her helmet she whispered, "Leave him alone," and started up her bike. It was hard to tell over the roar of the engine but Naru thought she heard a growl.

XxXxX

Derek couldn't help but growl when he heard her whispered order. Doesn't she get that he almost blew their secret? He had gone to watch the practice to see if Scott could control himself (ignoring the fact that he was watching Naru the entire time) and watched him shift on the field. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, his shift almost caused Naru's!

He had glared at the boy as Stiles pulled him off the field and when he looked back at Naru he was slightly shocked to see her staring back at him. Her eyes were blazing a jade green and the whisker marks on her face looked deeper but those were the only changes he could see. When she bared her teeth at him, his shock was great enough that he couldn't hide it immediately. He saw the flash of satisfaction in her eyes as she ran off and his wolf growled and purred at her show of blatant defiance.

He had ducked into the woods before anyone could see him but stayed close enough that he could hear them handle Scott. He heard him fully transform and jump on top of some lockers. He heard Naru yelling at Stiles to go and he heard a more feminine growl. He heard Scott's answering growl and cursed. Though their wolves made if difficult to hurt females, if they were defiant or got in the way of a kill then the male would force the female to submit. Expecting to hear a full on fight he was surprised when he heard the sound of a fire extinguisher.

He listened to them talk as best he could and smirked when he realized Stiles had blasted Scott with the extinguisher but frowned when he heard them talk about a game on Saturday. By the tone of Scott's voice he was determined to play no matter what. He chuckled when he heard the conversation afterward about Naru kicking Scott in the jaw. That's my girl-What! No!

He shook his head and looked out of the trees to see Naru walking across the parking lot to a black Honda CBR 125. He had wondered whose it was and wasn't surprised to find it was hers. He watched her ride off and knew he had to have a little talk with Scott and her.

XxXxX

Naru was in the lounge she had had her clones finish this week. It had a pool table and she had gotten another flat screen with an X-box 360 for the guys. Some lounge chairs and a small sofa were spread out as well. This room was one of the few in the house that didn't have a way to the porch and Naru was waiting with her lap top for Stiles to call them.

She didn't have to wait long and she logged on to see Scott sitting down and Stiles appeared shooting a fake gun.

"So what did you find out?"

Stiles put down his gun. "Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

Naru smirked. She couldn't stand Jackson and hated the way he looked at her. He had Lydia! Scott was worried, though. "Because of _me_?"

"Because he's a tool." At least _someone_ agreed with her.

"But is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Naru snorted. "They're stupid to rely on one person."

"Exactly."

Scott didn't seem to feel any better, though. He was shaking his head. Naru, though, was focused on the person she could see behind Scott. She knew it was Derek but before she said anything Stiles typed _It looks like_. And had a spinning circle at the corner of his ear. Naru was too enraged to do more than glare at Derek.

"It looks like what?"

Stiles started typing again and this time it said_ someone's behind you. _Scott exited Stiles out and zoomed in on his screen and saw the figure behind him. Naru watched in wordless rage as Scott spun around and Derek made his move. He leapt forward and grabbed Scott as he turned around and shoved him up against the wall. He put his arm behind Scott's neck to hold him there and spoke right by his ear.

"I saw you out on the field."

Scott was close to hyperventilating and Naru cursed the fact that she was too far away to get there. "What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them! And almost made her shift, as well! If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the Hunter's after us, it's everyone."

Scott's voice was muffled against the wall. "They didn't see anything! I-I swear!"

"And they won't. Because if you even _try_ to play on that game on Saturday... I'm going to kill you myself."

Derek pushed away from Scott and glanced at Naru on the computer screen. She had her teeth bared and was growling at him. He jumped through Scott's window and was out of sight.

Scott calmed down and sat back at his computer. "Naru, calm down! I'll try to find a way out of the game!"

Naru sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose. She took deep breaths and managed to calm herself. "I swear, if he hurts you..."

"You'll go all kung fu on his ass?" Naru snorted but smiled as most of her anger abated.

XxXxX

Friday morning Naru was wearing dark skinny jeans tucked into some black boots and a black and white off-the-shoulder dress-like shirt. It was tight and black around her stomach, showing off her figure, and over her breasts it turned white and went behind her neck. Her hair was down again and framed her face. Black gloves were on her arms and went up past her elbows. White fabric was connected near the tops of the gloves and hung loose over her hands (outfit in pic of Naru on profile). She was wearing the necklace she got from Tsunade for the first time in a while and welcomed the comforting weight around her neck. She packed a lunch for all three of them (after Scott tried her cooking there was no getting out of it) and grabbed her stuff for school before jumping on her beloved bike.

When she reached the school Stiles was pulling in as well and they parked beside each other. Stiles eagerly hopped out of the car and was standing beside her before she even stood up.

"So what's for today?"

Naru stood up and blew her bangs out of her face. "I'm spoiling you guys, aren't I?" Stiles was practically jumping in anticipation and Naru laughed. "I packed some spaghetti into thermoses for each of us and I packed in some fresh brownies for all of us."

Stiles was almost drooling. They started heading for the school when Scott caught up with them. He took one look at Stiles and turned to Naru. "I'm guessing you have brownies."

"And spaghetti."

Scott looked amused before he sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Coach."

Stiles finally snapped out of it. "You know he's not going to let you quit and if you can you won't play again this year."

"Yeah, I know."

Naru pat Scott on the back. "Remember. I'll kung fu his ass if he hurts you."

Stiles choked on his laughter and Naru glared. "What?"

It took him a minute but Stiles finally answered. "Just imagining you kung fuing Derek's ass when he's a head taller than you and scary as hell." Scott burst out laughing and Stiles started as well.

Naru pouted. "Mou, you guys are so mean." Naru occasionally said random words in Japanese and some she had used enough that they got the general idea of what she was saying. Naru suddenly smirked. Both saw it and stopped laughing almost immediately. "I guess I'll eat all the brownies myself, since you guys are being so rude."

Both had a look of horror on their faces as Naru walked away. Stiles bounded after her, Scott not far behind. "N-Naru, wait!"

The rest of the day passed by relatively normal. Scott had gone to talk to Coach before he had math but would text them what he said. Naru only half listened to all of her classes. Unfortunately, Jackson was in most of them and he eyed her whenever he got the chance. Most of the day was spent trying to keep from shifting and killing the boy. Since her anger, blood lust, and instincts from Kyu were passed to her wolf, she was much more volatile. The only reason she hadn't lost her cool like Scott was the fact that she had learned to channel the urges she got from Kyuubi and her meditation techniques she learned when training with the toads. Jackson seemed to be trying to push her limits. She knew she should tell Scott and Stiles but didn't want Jackson to die. She may not like him but she doesn't want him dead.

Naru felt her phone vibrate near the end of her last class and inwardly groaned at the message. _Coach will put me on the bench if I don't play. Sorry – Scott_

The bell rang and Naru shot out of her seat. She avoided Jackson like the plague and jogged to Scott's locker. She saw both him and Stiles leaning around a corner and heard Scott tell Stiles that there was a curfew because of the body. Naru snuck up behind them as they straightened up.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is hanging out-Holy shit! Naru!"

Scott turned around and jumped when he saw the grinning girl behind him. "You heard?"

"Yup. And Stiles, we can't actually tell your dad the truth, now can we?"

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of the body." Stiles walked off. She knew they all realized that finding the other half of the body meant getting Derek. It was the finding part that had Naru worried. Naru decided to stick with Scott and followed him when he saw Alison being introduced to someone from the lacrosse team. Feeling like a third wheel she hung back a bit as Scott confronted her. She honestly didn't mind Alison but the girl was terribly naive. Looking down, Naru noticed the jacket at the same time as Scott. They recognized it from the woods the other night.

Naru eyed Scott as she felt his anger peak. "Where did you get that?"

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She had my combination so-"

Scott was leaning forward. "Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?"

"Like who?"

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

Alison was looking weirded out, and Naru got her stuff ready to go. "Um, not much at all."

"What did you say?"

Alison looked cornered. "I...gotta get to class."

"Alison!"

"I really have to go."

Naru imagined smoke rising off of Scott from the anger she could feel. When he turned to her she nodded. "Let's take my bike. It'll be faster."

After convincing Stiles to take Scott's bike to his house, Naru slid on to her motorcycle with Scott behind her. The minute she pulled out of the parking lot she gunned it and almost laughed as Scott clung to her. Following Scott's directions, she was riding through a road in the woods and looked sorrowfully at the structure of the burnt house. This made her wonder where he was staying because the house didn't look hospitable.

The minute she slowed down enough Scott was jumping off the bike and running at the house. "Derek!" Naru kicked her stand down and ran after Scott. "Derek!"

She was right behind Scott when the smell of copper filled her nose. Scott noticed it at the same time and turned his head to see a pile of fresh dirt. _Well, finding the body was easy._

Naru felt Derek's presence before she saw him. He had a presence that turned all eyes to him and Naru was the same. This was also the first time she had seen him without his jacket and she glanced at his strong arms and fit body before forcing her eyes to his face. She saw his eyes looking at her body before meeting her eyes. It took everything she had not to shift nervously at the intensity in his gaze. He looked at Scott and Naru kept from showing any signs of relief.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Derek walked across the remains of the porch and Naru could feel his annoyance increase.

"Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you've got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Both of you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you_ shift _in front of everyone."

Derek reached down to pick up Scott's lacrosse stick, which he had thrown on the ground. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," Derek used his claws to tear up the net in the stick. Naru was mainly shocked at seeing signs of Derek being a werewolf. During the first full moon she had only felt his claws and by the time she was able to face him they were gone. "Everything..falls..apart. Especially with you there." The last comment was directed at her and Naru couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

He threw the stick into the air and both she and Scott's eyes were drawn to it. When Scott caught it, both were surprised to find Derek gone. If Naru didn't know any better she would have thought he had shinobi training.

Scott didn't seem any calmer than before as he picked up his stuff and followed Naru to her bike. Naru could still barely feel Derek's presence and knew that he was still watching them. The drive to Scott's was silent and Naru focused on the slight changes she could detect in his scent to gauge his emotions. He seemed to realize something and was feeling accomplished by the time she pulled up at his house.

"Come in with me? I'm going to text Stiles and tell him about the body."

Nodding Naru got off her bike and followed Scott into his house. The only other time she had been in here she was in a haze of pain and couldn't take in her surroundings. It was a nice house and Naru looked at the photo's of Scott and a beautiful women who was most likely his mother and a few of him and Stiles growing up. The stairs were right across from the front door and Naru followed Scott up them and to his room. They were silent but it wasn't awkward, just companionable as Naru sat on Scott's bed and watched him work on fixing his stick.

A few minutes later and Scott was pretty much done when Naru heard the door open and someone run up the stairs. Stiles burst in and immediately started talking. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Aderall, so..."

"We found something at Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding? What?"

"He buried something and we could smell blood." Naru piped up from her place on the bed.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible," he corrected himself at Naru's look, "Whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and both of you help me find a way to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm _not_ playing that game."

Naru sighed as they left to find a way to match the blood. She knew she couldn't change Scott's mind. He was almost as bull-headed as her but she knew Derek wouldn't be in jail long. She remembered every detail from when she saw the top half of the body and it looked like an animal killed it. Now that she thought back, the girl had a slight resemblance to Derek. A sister or cousin, maybe? That would explain why he would have the other half of the body.

In the end, they decided to sneak into the morgue at the hospital and get the scent from the other half of the body. Because both she and Scott smelt it, both would go to be sure they had the same scent. Stiles would stay on look out to see if anyone would head near the morgue.

Walking into the hospital, she wrinkled her nose at the smell. They got to the main lobby. Stiles saw the sign pointing to the morgue. "Hey."

Naru nodded and slid in first. They decided to go separately to look less suspicious. Stiles wished them luck before backing away to the main desk. Naru reached the morgue first and waited for Scott to arrive. He came in a minute later and nodded in the direction the body was in. they found the container that said _Jane Doe-Partial_ and Scott reached out to open it.

The minute the door opened Naru knew the scent was the same but Scott pulled out the tray it was on anyway. He flipped the sheet back over her feet and Naru saw scratches on her ankles. Scott quickly pushed the body back in and Naru closed the door. They hurried back to the lobby and Naru laughed as she saw Stiles pretending to read about the menstrual cycle. Scott rolled his eyes and pulled the pamphlet down.

"Holy! God."

"The scent is the same."

Stiles quickly stood up and Naru grabbed the pamphlet he was reading so she could tease him later. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

Naru bit her cheek to keep from saying that that wasn't necessarily true. When the police ruled the attack done by an animal he would be released. She could only hope the game was over by then.

"I say we use it."

They started to leave. "How?"

And they stopped. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" That makes sense. Everyone tends to do what they are told not to.

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks."

That convinced Stiles. "Then we're gonna need a shovel."

That night, after teasing Stiles about the menstrual thing(who knew a boy could get so red?) and getting a shovel they all climbed into Stiles' jeep and made there way to Derek's house. They stopped far enough away and turned off the jeep to wait for him to leave. Naru eyed the black Camaro that was in front of the house and remembered a hazy memory the other night of Scott jumping on top of one before they went into the woods. Derek soon came out of his house and left in his car.

Stiles started up his jeep but left the headlights off. They pulled out some shovels and flashlights and went around the house. When they got near the place where they saw the mound of dirt Naru could tell the scent had turned more...animalistic.

"Wait. Something's different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know."

"I do." Both stopped and turned to Naru. "The scent smells more like an animal."

Scott took a deep breath and now he could tell the scent had changed a bit. "Let's just get this over with."

Stiles and Naru put down there flashlights and got there shovels like Scott. They started digging though Naru kept her other senses on the look out for Derek. They kept digging for almost an hour and soon they were up to there knees. Scott was getting panicked.

"This is taking too long."

"Just keep digging."

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." Naru hid her snort with a cough. They were screwed if he came back. He would no doubt catch them. That's why she was straining her hearing as far as she could. Right now she could hear up to the edge of town so they would have a good warning. It took a lot of concentration so she focused only on digging.

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"And that is?"

"You run one way, you another, and me in another and whoever he catches first, too bad."

Naru paused in her digging. For some reason she felt he would go after her if that happened. Shaking her head she returned to her task.

"I hate that plan." Scott glanced at Naru. He knew Derek would go after her because neither of them would leave her behind to deal with him. Martial arts or no, she was not being left behind.

While both she and Scott were dumping dirt away Stiles hit something as he went to get more. "Alright. Stop stop stop!"

Naru put her shovel away and knelt down to start moving dirt away. The boys followed her lead and soon found some knotted rope. She and Stiles started working at the knots while Scott glanced around.

"Hurry!"

Naru growled too low for Stiles to hear but Scott did and he stared at her in shock.

"We're trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?"

Scott started helping them and soon they were able to start opening the sack that was there. They pulled it open and Naru screamed at the sight of a wolf head. All of them flew back and out of the ditch. Both Scott and Stiles were screaming as well.

"What the hell is that?"

Scott peeked back into the ditch. "It's a wolf!"

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smelt blood. As in human blood."

"Stiles, I told you the scent was more like an animal." Naru calmed down her racing heart.

Stiles was staring down at the wolf in shock. "This doesn't make sense."

"We got to get out of here."

"Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up." All of them started sweeping dirt back over the body. Stiles suddenly stopped and Naru followed his line of sight to see a purple flower in the light of the flashlight. She kept staring at it like she was in a trance. Scott's voice snapped her out of it, fortunately.

"What's wrong?"

"You see that flower?"

Scott followed Stiles finger and started at the small purple flower. "What about it?"

"I think it's Wolf's Bane."

"What's that?"

Naru gave Scott a bewildered stare. So did Stiles. "Haven't you ever seen the Wolfman?"

"No."

"Long Chaney Jr.? Claude Rain's?" Scott still looked confused. "The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No, what!"

Stiles sighed and Naru hung her head. "You are so unprepared for this." Stiles got up and went over to the plant. Both werewolves watched as he pulled it up and saw a rope tied to the bottom of the plant. Stiles started pulling on the rope and they saw more parts of the flower on the rope. It went around them and Stiles kept following the rope in a circle. When he had gone around one time there was a red glow on the ground in a spiral around them.

Scott glanced back at the body and was shocked. Naru looked too, and both slowly stood up, staring at the body.

"Stiles."

Stiles walked over to them and looked down. "Oh!"

The wolf head had turned back into the body of the girl. Her dead eyes were still fixed on them.

XxXxX

The next day Derek was arrested. Stiles had told his dad and his dad had checked it out. All of them had hitched a ride in Stiles' jeep and were watching the whole thing. Stiles had gone off somewhere and both she and Scott were leaning against the jeep when two cops lead Derek out of the remains of his house.

Naru stared for a split second at his arms as it was the first time she had seen him in just a short sleeve shirt and jeans. Yanking her eyes up she almost instantly met his light green ones. Naru could make out annoyance and a little amusement as he assessed her and Scott. He probably knew he would be released once it was decided as an animal attack and was annoyed at them. Something else flashed in his eyes as they once again met hers but it was hidden before she could make out what it was as he was put in the police car.

Both she and Scott stood there in silence staring around at the cops processing the scene when they caught sight of Stiles walking calmly to the car. He stopped right by the passenger door to look at them and, ignoring their panicked looks and head shaking, slipped into the front seat of the car. Scott quickly turned around while Naru tuned in on their conversation.

"Okay. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you."

Shit, Stiles! So not the right thing to say. Naru couldn't see very well in the car but could hear Derek move.

"Okay, maybe I am. It doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know Naru or Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field what do you think they are going to do? Huh? And his shift will make her shift as well. The game would turn into a massacre because she would be there. Is everyone just going to keep cheering them on? I can't stop him from playing the game, Naru won't do it, but you can. And trust me, you'll want to."

Stiles was yanked out of the car by his dad and Naru listened to there conversation while looking at Derek. She had seen him lean up to say the last bit to Stiles and now he had turned his head to look at her. They just stared.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"There. Stand. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was just trying to help."

"Okay. Then how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this."

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Naru winced without breaking eye contact with Derek and felt Scott do the same. She saw Derek look confused.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!"

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home."

"Yes! No. Ah, crap."

She saw Derek shake his head when he heard that.

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Naru snorted. She couldn't help it. Looking back at Derek she saw he had reclined against the seat of the car but stayed up enough to keep looking at her.

"Get the hell out."

"Absolutely."

Stiles made his way over to them and Scott turned around to face him. Naru quickly averted her eyes from Derek but could feel him staring at her. She smirked at him.

"That's one reason why I'm glad I'm an orphan. I don't have to deal with that."

Stiles glared at the blond. "Shut up."

They all climbed into the jeep and Naru could feel the intensity of Derek's gaze practically burning a hole in the back of her head. They drove off and were on there way back in town. Scott was looking up stuff about Wolf's Bane while Naru was making herself comfortable in the space cleared out for her in the back of the jeep.

"I can't find anything about Wolf's Bane being used for burial."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a special skill, something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to do list. We need to figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

Naru sat up at the sound of Scott's voice. He sounded strained.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves. Wait- you don't do that, Naru."

"Okay! Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay, Scott?"

"No!" He seemed to relax slightly at Naru's voice though. Not enough. "No, I'm not! I'm far from being okay."

"You're going to have to except this, Scott. Sooner or later."

"I can't."

"Well you're going to have to."

"No! I can't breath."

Naru slid up to the front of the van and felt something was off. Her body wanted to change and she figured that's what was happening to Scott. She quickly went back and stopped against the back of the jeep to calm herself down. When Scott banged the roof of the car Naru Spoke out. "Stiles something is causing him to change! I can't get close or I'll change too!"

Stiles started swerving on the road and Naru was glad no one else was there. Scott was getting worse. "Pull over!"

Stiles kept driving and Scott focused on Stiles' back pack. Yanking it open Naru and Scott stared at the rope of Wolf's Bane. "You kept it!"

Scott was starting to sound more panicked and Naru dug her nails into her fists to keep from changing.

"Well what was I supposed to do with it?"

Scott moaned again as he felt the pang of the change. He could feel his eyes turn gold. "Stop the car!"

Stiles immediately slammed the brakes and ran out of the car with the pack in hand. He chucked it into the surrounding woods but it was too late. Naru hadn't moved fast enough to stop Scott and he changed completely and took off. Knowing that him changing somehow compelled her to she had stayed. One homicidal werewolf was bad enough.

Stiles watched the swinging passenger door with trepidation. "Scott?"

Snapping out of it, Stiles ran into the jeep and Naru climbed up front to the passenger side. He started the car and drove.

"Why the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, we don't know all the effects of Wolf's Bane on us. Right now we just need to find him."

Stiles nodded and then seemed to get an idea. He reached to grab his cell and dialed in the police station. Naru stared at him in confusion.

"Stiles you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

Naru rolled her eyes. "Stiles."

"Odd, how?"

"Uh, like, like an odd person, or dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

"I'm hanging up on you now." Yeah, Naru would have too.

"No! Wait wait wait wait wait!"

"Goodbye."

Stiles threw down his phone in frustration. Naru put a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly,, what did you expect? Even when we shift we still have some form of common sense. He knows to stay out of sight."

"Yeah, but I was hoping."

"I know. I can't go after him or I could change as well so the best bet we have is to wait for him to change back. Right now, let's go to the game. That's where he'll be when he changes."

Stiles blew out a puff of air and nodded. They changed coarse for the school and Naru focused on breathing and ignoring the slight remains of Wolf's Bane that lingered in the car. When they pulled up at the school Naru went off to sit in the stands as close to where Stiles would sit as she could. Stiles went off to the locker rooms to change and look for Scott. Naru started bouncing her leg waiting for them to come out and when Scott came up to her she flew out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooff_! Naru-Ow-_ I'm sorry, okay? But I still have to play."

Naru loosened her arms from around him and relaxed her hold enough to pull back and see his face. "I will support you and knock some sense into you when you need it but if you think you can do this, I won't stop you. Just try to keep from-"

Scott winced and held up a hand. "Stiles already reminded me of _everything_ I should try not to realize." He finished with a glare over her head and Naru tipped her head back enough to see Stiles behind her looking sheepish.

Finally letting go of Scott Naru stepped back and turned to Stiles. "Leave the talking to the one who takes others into consideration, 'kay?"

"Fine." Stiles huffed.

"Good luck, Scott. And no matter what _keep calm._"

Scott nodded and went on the field. Naru and Stiles sat down on the bench and watched the players get ready to start. She watched Lydia grab Scott's jersey and tell him to remember that no one likes a loser. The players started lining up when Stiles' dad came up behind them.

"Hey, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action? Maybe."

The Sheriff gave his son a look when he heard the tone of his voice but Naru decided to distract him.

"Hello, Mr. Stilinsky. I'm Naru Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Scott's and Stiles'."

The Sheriff turned to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Naru. Ah, you are new like the Argent's right?"

"Yes, I am. I live in that old house near the woods on the edge of town that was worn down. I spent the summer fixing it up."

"I know the house. If you ever need anything you can come to me or Stiles. Or if you want to come over you are welcome. Nice meeting you, Naru."

"Same here. I may take you up on your offer sometime."

Stiles' dad went back to his seat in the stands and Naru turned to Stiles.

"He likes you. That's the fastest I've ever seen him like someone, even Scott."

Naru smiled. "I know. I turned on my sweet and innocent side. No one can resist it."

Stiles just smiled nervously and looked back at the game. Naru frowned when no one passed the ball to Scott even when he was open. She scowled when Jackson knocked Scott down and kept him from getting the ball. He probably made everyone not pass to Scott. Jackson scored the first goal. Naru and Stiles saw Scott staring at something behind them the same time Lydia started cheering. Looking behind them they saw her and Alison holding up a sign that said 'We Luv U Jackson.'

Both turned back to the game and Stiles said, "Brutal."

They could see Scott getting angry and Naru smacked her forehead while Stiles said, "Oh, this is not going to be good."

Naru saw the other players gather around Jackson and listened to what they were saying and relaying it to Stiles. "Jackson is telling the other guys to pass it to him and not Scott. Even if he's open."

"Damn Jackson. He's-"

"Stiles. Look."

Both saw Scott standing there and realized he had heard them too. Naru could see his eyes turn gold.

"Damn."

Scott was bending over and Naru dug her nails in her arm to distract her from the feeling of Scott starting to change. A referee asked Scott if he was okay and he nodded slowly. People seemed to realize he was acting weird as the player behind Scott backed up a step. The game went on and Scott still hadn't gotten a ball but his wolf was bubbling at the surface. Another play started and Scott jumped up above the other players and caught the ball when it went flying. Naru grabbed Stiles' arm as they watched. He dodged all the people on the opposing team and scored, leaving the game at four and five. Naru and Stiles flew up and cheered with everyone else. Scott seemed to be channeling the wolf but not losing himself to it. Naru smirked when she heard the coach repeatedly yell to pass to Scott.

Naru frowned when the second to last play started and a boy on the opposing team who had the ball suddenly froze and jerkily passed Scott the ball with out him doing anything. Naru grabbed onto Stiles and he got the message. Scott was losing control. Coach came to sit by Stiles, who had started chewing on the finger of his gloves.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so Coach."

"Interesting."

They watched as Scott dodged the remaining players and throw the ball through the goalie's net and score. Stiles seemed to forget what was happening and jumped up to cheer again. Naru decided to try something.

She focused hard and was able to bring her wolf the the edges of her control. "_Calm down._"

She saw Scott jerk his head over to her and knew he recognized her as pack and understood what she wanted but when he bared his fangs and growled softly she knew Scott was aware enough to not want to stop playing. Naru pinched her arm and focused on the pain to push her wolf back and mentally thanked the fact that Scott's helmet kept his features hidden.

The last play started. Jackson seemed to want to win to much and passed the ball to Scott. Stiles seemed to realize what was happening as he stood up chanting no. Naru was to focused on Scott to know what happened to calm and focus him but Scott regained himself enough to score the winning goal and run off the field. Naru left Stiles and went after Scott as she saw Alison follow him. She went into the locker room and hid as she followed Alison to the showers and Naru relaxed as she realized Scott had calmed himself down and was normal. Naru listened in on their conversation and felt like a third wheel even though they didn't know she was there. To keep from being seen Naru silently jumped on to the same part of the ceiling where she had kicked Scott and laid flat to stay hidden. Stiles came in when they started kissing and backed away behind some lockers. Naru cursed when she realized she wouldn't be able to explain how she had gotten up there with out them thinking she used the wolf or revealing herself as a shinobi. She weighed the pro's and con's of telling them while Alison left after saying buy to Stiles. Naru waited until she heard the door open and close before sitting up.

Scott came out of the showers with a stupid grin on his face. "I kissed her."

"I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that, too. It's pretty good, huh?"

"I-I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I could do this, maybe it's not that bad."

Stiles had a weird look on his face. "Yeah. We'll talk later then. Where's Naru?"

Naru jumped down from the ceiling to land beside them and laughed when they flinched. "What is it Stiles?"

"Don't _do_ that. Anyway, the uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well to keep it simple; medical examiner determines killer of the girl as animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail."

Naru sighed. She knew this would happen and now they were screwed.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'ed the girl, both halves, her name was Laura Hale."

Naru hung her head. They weren't screwed, they were kicked in the face, knocked out, and _then_ screwed.

Scott was panicking. "Hale?"

"Derek's sister."

Naru looked back and forth between them and knew they needed to know. Especially now. It would also distract them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something but we need to go to my house. I know this isn't a good time but I need to tell you this."

They agreed and went out to tell their parents where they were going and Naru turned her 'sweet, innocent side' on Ms. McCall to sweeten the deal. They all climbed into the jeep and were on their way.

"What is so important, Naru?"

She shook her head with out looking at them. "My house."

While they didn't like it, both stopped pestering her though Stiles stepped on it. When they pulled up to her house Naru silently led them to her living room. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes and Stiles was opening his mouth when she cut him off.

"I don't know how to say this with out being blunt but I'm not just a werewolf." She paused and met both of there eyes so they could see she wasn't joking. "I'm actually around seven hundred years old and before you say anything let me explain. No, I am not a vampire or any mythical creature like that aside from a werewolf. I am a shinobi- loosely translated a ninja- from ancient Japan."

Both were silent as they stared at her. She kept her face serious so they would know she was not joking but it was a few minutes before either said anything. "How are you alive? And are you a ninja like in the movies or something else?"

Naru leaned back in relief and began. "The ninja in the movies now are a joke. We use jutsu- techniques- and have chakra. Chakra is our spiritual and physical energy. We use it to do jutsu and climb buildings, tree's, and walk on water. As proof and a demonstration, I'll do one of the first I learned." Naru brought her hands up in a familiar cross and Scott and Stiles jumped as a poof of smoke appeared beside Naru. When it cleared they gaped at the two clones standing before them. It took away their doubts and excited them. "This is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Not many can use it like I can because they are solid and I learn anything they do. Each clone takes up a large amount of chakra and when I first learnt this when I was twelve I was able to make hundreds."

Both did a little math in their heads and realized that that meant Naru was freakishly strong when she was twelve. They couldn't help but wonder how strong she was now. Naru dispelled the clones and smiled. They believed her and accepted her so far. Making the decision she decided to tell them almost everything. Before she could continue, Stiles held up a hand.

"You said you could climb walls."

Getting the picture Naru stood up and walked over to the nearby wall. With out breaking stride she stepped up onto the wall and kept walking normally. She walked until she was hanging upside down from the ceiling and grinning at their faces. She jumped down and twisted so she landed silently in front of them.

"Holy shit! That was awesome! You could so kick Derek's ass!"

Naru's smile dropped slightly and they noticed. Scott stepped forward. "What is it?"

Naru shook her head. "I don't know what it is. Becoming a werewolf and meeting Derek has been so confusing but the way I feel whenever he's around is terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. The new feelings and urges I get from becoming a wolf all center on him when he's near me. I don't know what could happen."

Scott frowned. "Now that I think back, he is always staring at you. The best we can do though is hope you never get put in a position like that."

"Yeah and if you are, we'll help."

Naru smiled. "We might as well get comfortable. In order for you to know how I'm still alive I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about me. I do want to tell you though that my life was not a happy one."

Both settled down on the sofa and pulled her to lay in between them, her head on Scott's lap, her feet on Stiles'. Closing her eyes and relaxing when Scot ran his fingers through her hair she told them everything. She told them of the Kyuubi attacking and being sealed into her. She told them her treatment in the village as a child and of becoming a genin and Team 7. She told them of her first chunin exams, meeting Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sasuke, the curse mark, the retrieval mission and what Sasuke had done to her ( she had to pin down Scott and Stiles), Itachi and Akatsuki, Tsunade, her three year training trip, coming back to Konoha, Akatsuki going on the move, running into Sasuke, Pein, meeting her father in her mind, Madara, and the Fourth Shinobi War. By the time she was done it was around four in the morning and they decided to sleep on the floor of the living room when they were too tired to go to the bedrooms. Naru was laying in the middle, curled up against Scott and Stiles when she fell asleep first. Both Scott and Stiles stared at the girl in their arms who had been through and lost more than they could imagine and still found the strength to smile and live her life. They understood how much she had to trust them to reveal as much as she had and were determined not to betray her. They would protect her from being hurt as much as they could and protect her from Derek. After making that silent promise, both lost the battle with sleep and closed their eyes.

**Okay! Chapter two. I debated with myself long and hard on whether or not to have Naru tell them the truth and figured it would be easier when dealing with what happens in Pack Mentality. Also, sorry for the long update but my mother was moving in and we had to help bring in all her stuff and put it somewhere. Then we had a yard sale to get rid of some junk. I will try now to keep my updates to at least a week but my room is being rearranged this week. Also I would like it if more people would review this story so I have more motivation. I only have three reviews and yet I get five to ten hits everyday. You don't have to but I would like to know if people like this story.**


	3. Pack Mentality

_Naru watched her surroundings in a horrified daze. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not but she hoped it was. She was watching the scene from outside of her body but it was no less horrifying._

_She watched herself in her wolf form follow Scott, who was changed as well, to the high school. Neither of them seemed to realize what they were doing. Naru could faintly hear screams coming from one of the buses and saw both her and Scott head to the source. Prying open the door they climbed in and Naru silently screamed at the sight that met her. An old man was covered in blood and cowering away from some huge beast that was mostly hidden in the shadows. All she could see were its glowing red eyes, staring at them, and its sharp claws and fangs. Naru figured this was what bit her and Scott. _

_The werewolf growled at them and the man turned to them. Naru could smell his fear and terror but he seemed to recognize Scott._

"_S-Scott?"_

_The werewolf didn't seem to like him speaking because he snarled and flung the man towards them. Both she and Scott seemed motionless. Neither moved except to look between the werwolf and the man. The werewolf grabbed the man by his ankles and growled at them. It seemed to snap them out of their motionless state but as the wolf started to drag the screaming man back to him Scott reached out to the man. Naru watched herself take a step back and when the werewolf snarled she realized what was going on._

_He wanted them to kill with him. Naru was glad that they had remained sane enough to resist but it angered the other wolf because he ripped up one of the seats and threw it at them. Both ducked onto the other seats to dodge and Naru watched the wolf attack the man more in his rage. Naru saw her dream self scramble up and head to the man but was knocked to the ground and held there by the other wolf. He grabbed her face in his claws, ignoring Scott who was snarling at him, and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck. Naru recognized the gesture of forced submission and saw herself go limp on the floor of the bus._

_The gesture, no matter if it was forced, seemed to appease the wolf's anger and after swiping the unconscious man's face with his claws, tore through the back of the bus, leaving blood in his wake. When the giant wolf was out of sight the last thing Naru heard was an eerie howl._

XxXxX

Naru's eyes snapped open. She was covered in sweat and gasping for breath but she was in her own bed at her house. The howl still echoed in her ears. Looking over at her clock she saw it was five thirty-eight a.m. Knowing sleep would be impossible she stumbled out of bed and to her bathroom.

Slipping off her pajamas, she turned the water in the shower to hot and jumped in. After adjusting to the temperature and soaking her body, she grabbed her shampoo and lathered her hair. While going through the mechanical motions of a shower her mind was far away.

Thinking back to the dream, she realized that it was too realistic to be nothing but a dream. Somehow, both she and Scott were on that bus and something attacked that man. Hurrying through the rest of her shower and slipping on a pair of jeans and a black shirt she ran out to her bike. The best way to confirm if her dream was real was to get to school and see that bus.

Ripping through the streets in what was definitely not legal speed Naru arrived at the school in record time. Parking her bike, she yanked the keys out of the ignition and ran around the school. She stopped in horror as she saw the police blocking off a bus. The back emergency door was ripped up and mangled and covered in blood and Naru got a flash of the wolf smashing through it and leaving. She shook her head and the image disappeared. Her eyes widened when a thought came to her.

"Scott."

Naru ran to the nearest door to the school but as she yanked it open, Scott and Stiles were there and she caught the last thing they were saying before seeing the bus.

"Like it actually happened."

Scott turned terrified eyes onto Naru and her desperate ones stared right back.

"I think it did."

Naru dragged both of them back inside when she could no longer take the smell of the blood. "Scott, did you dream of the attack too?"

He seemed to jolt and immediately yanked out his phone. "Alison!"

Scott ran off and Naru turned to Stiles. "Why is he worried about her right now?"

"Wait, you didn't attack Alison in your dream?"

Naru growled. Stupid hormonal boys. He probably didn't remember the man or the other wolf. Stiles raised his hands when he heard the growl. "I'll take that as a no. Who did you dream about then?"

Naru shook her head and ran after Scott who was panicking about not finding Alison. "Some old man. But that's not all-"

Naru cut herself off when Scott slammed his fist into a locker, destroying the door. He was gasping for breath and before she could get to him he backed away, into Alison.

"Oh my God! You scared the hell out of me."

Naru stayed back with Stiles when they saw Scott calm down. Both leaned down to pick up Alison's stuff, which she dropped when Scott slammed into her.

"You're okay?"

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah."

Scott was too relieved to keep her from noticing.

"What?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

Before she could reply there was an announcement. "Students, this is your Principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night in one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

Multiple groans came from the students in the hall and even Stiles sagged his shoulders. Alison smiled at Scott and ran a hand through his hair. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah."

When Alison left Naru left Stiles to himself and hurried up to Scott. As he turned to her something caught his eye and Naru smirked when she saw Jackson trying to fix the door to his locker. Jackson noticed Scott watching.

"What are you looking at ass-wipe?"

Naru glared as she reached Scott. "I know what I'm looking at and frankly, I'd rather tear out my eyes then continue looking at it. Come on, Scott."

Naru pulled Scott away before he laughed at Jackson's face.

"Scott I need to-"

The warning bell rang and Naru swore. They hurried to get to chemistry and made it to their seats as the tardy bell rang. Scott sat in front of Stiles and Naru behind him. Harris was writing the assignment on the board when Scott suddenly turned around.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door. Or yours, Naru."

"Or it could have been animal blood. You know."

Naru sighed. It looked like they were to caught up to listen to what she had to say.

"Maybe you guys caught a rabbit or something-Ow!"

Naru quickly pulled her foot back before anyone noticed. "What would we do with a rabbit?"

"Eat it."

"Raw?" Scott was actually listening to this crap.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you are the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinsky." Crap, Harris noticed. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper then you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while."

Stiles was stumped.

"Perhaps you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No."

Mr. Harris ignored him and gestured for Scott and Stiles to move.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets too much."

Naru kept her eyes on Jackson when Scott sat in front of him. He was staring at him and Naru could tell Scott was uncomfortable. It was only a few seconds later that the girl next to Scott spoke up.

"Hey, I think they found something!"

Just like that, everyone was crowding around the windows. Three paramedics were leading a stretcher to an ambulance. Scott leaned back to Stiles.

"That's not a rabbit."

The man on the stretcher suddenly flew up with a yell and Naru recognized the face covered in blood. Everyone in the class flew back but she and Scott were backing away from the window. Stiles came up and put a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. This is good. He got up, he's not dead." _Yet._ Naru knew he couldn't survive after the wounds the other wolf inflicted. It was a miracle the man lasted this long. "Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles. We did that." Naru met Scott's eyes. She couldn't tell him here.

Mr. Harris called the class to order and nothing else happened. They all had an unspoken agreement to talk about it at lunch. The rest of class passed quickly and so did the next one. Naru met Scott and Stiles with her tray. They had talked between classes and even though he affected her, Derek was there best bet at figuring out what happened.

Naru met them in the middle of a conversation. "But dreams aren't boring."

"It wasn't a dream, okay? Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

Naru sat down with them with another sigh. All day she had tried to tell them about the other wolf but got cut off by something.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers? And are you forgetting about him and Naru? I thought we agreed to keep them separated."

"That was before we became potential murderers! Plus, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control! While we were running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that!"

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Alison, I have to cancel."

"No, you're not canceling. You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

Naru slid down a seat when she noticed Lydia headed there way. Sure enough, she sat with them. "Figure what out?"

"Just..uh..uh.."

"Homework."

"Yeah, homework."

Lydia turned away from them and Stiles leaned over the table. "Why is she sitting with us?"

The rest of Lydia's clique sat down with them and Alison sat in the seat Naru had just vacated. Danny sat beside Stiles and looked bored to death when Stiles looked at him. Jackson came over and told the guy sitting at the head of the table to get up.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot."

Jackson shoved the guy out of his seat and looked at Scott before moving his eyes to her. Naru met his eyes and smirked at him. He scowled at her silent reminder of her remark to him at his locker. It was a blow to his (overly large) ego.

"So I heard it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard a mountain lion."

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Jackson gave Lydia a weird look. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweeker who's going to die anyway."

"Actually I just found out who it is." Stiles held up his cell for everyone to see. "Check it out."

A report was being done and it showed Stiles' dad by the bus. "The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Jerris Myers, did survive the attack." It showed a picture of the man and Naru could only see his horrified and blood covered face. "Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Scott sat up. "I know this guy."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like, Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?"

Alison and Scott looked confused and Naru half listened as she ate. "You said, you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?" Yeah, they meant alone.

Alison swallowed her food. "Um, we were thinking of what we were going to do..."

"Well. I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse video's. So if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"H-Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Naru looked up at Stiles and smiled at the look on his face. "Do you want to hang out like us, and them?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean it sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Do it! Oh my God, please do it!

Lydia smacked the hand that had the fork. "How about bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison had a cocky smile. "You can bowl right?"

Scott looked uncomfortable. "Sort of." That's a no.

"Is it sort of, or yes?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

The rest of lunch passed quickly and Naru walked with Stiles and Scott to her next class. It was as they were going down the stairs that Stiles spoke up.

"You're a terrible bowler!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"It was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first you got the whole group date thing. And out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"What phrase, Stiles?"

" She said 'Hanging out'. You don't hang out with hot girls. Not that your not hot Naru! Just in a more sisterly way. But it's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. Then you and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Wow. Totally off topic.

"How much Aderall today?"

"Some."

"I ask Alison on a date and suddenly we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. Now, now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott walked off.

"Wait, Scott! You didn't answer my question. Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question." Stiles walked off when he didn't get an answer after saying bye to Naru.

Naru sighed as she went to class. "Hey guys, there is another werewolf who can control me and Scott. Want to hear? No. I guess not."

A few hours after school had ended Naru got a text from Scott. _Saw Myers in hospital. I need to see Derek. Pick me up?- Scott_

Naru cursed at the boys stupidity, but replied. _Be at hospital in ten- Naru_

Turning off her TV, Naru slipped on shoes and a jacket and went out to her bike. She got to the hospital in ten minutes to the dot, and found Scott pacing by the road. Pulling up to him, she gave him the spare helmet.

"What were you thinking, seeing him?"

"I don't know! I just had to! Let's just get to Derek's."

Naru sighed but started the trek to Derek's house. The house looked abandoned but Naru knew he was there and knew he knew they were there. It was hard not to hear her bike, after all. A police cruiser was just leaving and she was glad she came the other way and that the dogs barking drowned out her bike. When the car was gone, Scott got off the bike.

"I know you can hear me. We need your help."

Naru got off her bike as well and followed Scott to Derek's front porch. The door opened as soon as she stepped up beside Scott. Derek was back in his leather jacket and black clothes and his eyes were blank as he looked at them. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, I know we were part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Naru tipped her head back to look at the roof of the porch. He_ had_ to bring that up. Tipping her head back she saw Derek watching her in amusement. "But I think we did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Naru tried not to let any reaction show but by the way Derek's eyes narrowed on her, she knew that he knew that she knew more than Scott did.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Naru took that as that he would keep quiet. For now.

"Did you see what I did last night? Or what she did?"

"No."

"Then can you at least tell me the truth? Are we going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott was getting panicked.

"Probably."

That did it for Scott and Naru glared at Derek as the boy slumped against a beam. Derek just shrugged lightly and turned to Scott.

"Look. I can show you how to remember. I can show you haw to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free." Derek stared into Naru's eyes as he spoke the last part. She didn't know what he could possibly want considering they met a week or so ago but that part was mostly directed at her.

"What do you want?"

Derek's tone softened the slightest bit at Scott's defeated voice. "You'll find out. For now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Scott finally looked up. "I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her."

Scott was silent and all of them knew that his comment struck home. Before anything else could be said, Naru grabbed Scott's shoulder and lead him off the porch. She could feel Derek's eyes digging into her back and turned her head back to him. She met his eyes and mouthed, 'I'll tell you at my house.' Derek nodded and went back inside.

They had been riding for a few minutes when Scott spoke over the wind. "I'm going back to the bus tonight. Are you going to come?"

Naru shook her head. "I've been trying to tell you guys all day, but I remember most of what happened. I'm not going to tell you now, besides, it would be better if you remembered it from your side, not mine."

Scott tightened his grip around Naru's waist but understood what she was saying. "Alright. Drop me off at Stiles' and I'll call to tell you what I remember afterward."

Naru nodded and turned down Stiles' street. She knew he would drag Stiles with him so was already headed there. Dropping him off, Naru made sure he got to Stiles before driving off. Ever since dreaming about that other wolf, she was constantly aware of her surroundings and keeping a look out for any signs.

She arrived at her house and was surprised that Derek wasn't already there. Putting her bike in the shed, she went around her porch to the door that opened to the kitchen. She pulled out two leftover steaks from the other night and put them in the microwave. While they were cooking, she turned on her stereo and played her Linkin Park CD. They were one of her favorite bands and she didn't want to wait in silence for Derek to show.

She was humming along to Somewhere I belong when the microwave went off. She turned around and managed to keep from jumping at the sight of Derek at the door. Turning down the radio, she got the two steaks out of the microwave and put them on a plate. She sat one on the other end of the counter and started eating her own. She gestured to the plate when Derek just continued to watch her.

"Here. I'm not so inhospitable as to not offer a guest something to eat."

Derek eyed her for a minute before nodding and stepping up to the counter to eat. She offered a small smile that didn't really reach her eyes as they ate in silence, only broken by the music and the sound of their forks scraping the plate.

They finished eating around the same time and Naru held out her hand for his plate. As she was placing them in the sink Derek spoke. "What do you know?"

Naru sighed and reached over to turn the radio off. She turned around to find that Derek had come up behind her and had backed her against the counter. She understood this meant that he was not letting her go without answers. She stared into his eyes as she answered.

"There is another werewolf that can shift into an actual wolf and he can somehow control me and Scott. I knew there was more than one werewolf since I first became one and I know you are not the one who bit us."

Derek was silent as he took in what she had to say. "The one who can control you is called an Alpha. You, me, and Scott are Beta's. I have to wonder why you haven't told Scott yet."

"I wanted to know as many facts as I could before I told him anything." Naru took this time to ask something that was bugging her for a while now. "Why do I shift almost every time Scott does? How am I different then you or Scott?" _What is this between us?_

The last one went unsaid but was heard all the same. Something flashed in Derek's eyes but he covered it up quickly. Naru inwardly frowned. He had to have had some kind of training to be able to hide his emotions so efficiently. Her thoughts were cut off as Derek grabbed her chin and lifted her face. He leaned down so his mouth was less than an inch from the skin of her throat. Naru was too shocked to react when he opened his mouth but when she felt his fangs scrape against her skin, her entire body went limp against her will. She felt him smirk as he let go and pulled back. She looked up and saw his eyes glowing an electric blue before fading back to his original hazel.

"I will tell you when you need to know but if you want to learn something, then look up information about female wolves in a pack. It will give you some idea."

Naru scowled and shoved Derek back. He seemed surprised by her strength because he stumbled into the counter. Naru bared her teeth at him.

"If you are not going to give me a straight answer then you can leave."

Derek straightened up to his full height (which towered over Naru) and growled deep in his chest. It took everything she had to keep her body in an aggressive position at the sheer force of his growl. Her wolf wanted her to submit to the stronger male before he got too angry. Naru stamped the compulsion down and stood her ground.

Derek seemed pleased at her refusal to submit and he stopped growling. He turned to leave but stopped before the door. "Thank you for the meal and nice music."

He left after that and Naru heard the sound of him getting into his Camaro and driving off and only when she couldn't hear him anymore did she scream. "Why do the men here have to avoid everything?"

She stewed in her house for about thirty minutes, grumbling about male werwolves and cowardice when it came to females, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hey, Scott, what did you find out?"

"Neither of us attacked Myers and Derek was there! He was the one who attacked the driver."

Naru was confused until she remembered that Scott didn't know about the Alpha. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have my date with Alison and I'll talk to you after."

"Fine." Naru's tone was clipped. He was starting to revolve everything in his life around her and she knew from experience that it only ended in pain.

"See ya."

Naru hung up her phone and placed it on the counter. She braced her hands against it and leaned forward, closing her eyes. Too much was happening in such a short time. So much for a peaceful start in Beacon Hills. As she thought about it, it wasn't the whole werewolf thing that was stressing her out. You didn't live all your life as a jinchuriki and not be accepting to the other things out there. What was getting to her was Derek.

Naru's eyes snapped open and she ran upstairs to her room. Derek said to look up a female wolf in a pack to better understand what the deal with her was and that was what she was going to do. Sitting down at her desk, she turned on her laptop and got onto Wikipedia. Nothing she read had any real significance until she got to body language.

_Postural communication in wolves is composed of a variety of facial expressions__ and tail positions__. Aggressive or self assertive wolves are characterized by their slow and deliberate movements, high body posture and raised hackles, while submissive ones carry their bodies low, sleeken their fur and lower their ears and tail.__When breeding males encounter subordinate family members, they may stare at them, standing erect and still with their tails horizontal to their spine. _

_Two forms of submissive behavior are recognized: passive and active. Passive submission usually occurs as a reaction to the approach of a dominant animal, and consists of the submissive wolf lying partly on its back and allowing the dominant wolf to sniff its anogenital area. Active submission occurs often as a form of greeting, and involves the submissive wolf approaching another in a low posture, and licking the other wolf's face._

_When wolves are together, they commonly indulge in behaviors such as nose pushing, jaw wrestling, cheek rubbing and facial licking. The mouthing of each others muzzles is a friendly gesture, while clamping on the muzzle with bared teeth is a dominance display. Dominant wolves may assert themselves by straddling over a subordinate family member. At a kill, wolves will protect the carcass from afar from other wolves by flattening their ears outwardly, thus indicating that they are covering something belonging to them._

She recognized some of what the passage was saying. Derek was trying to get her to submit to him, as female wolves tend to do in a pack. Before she could stew on it for very long, a part on howling caught her eye.

_Wolves howl to assemble the pack (usually before and after hunts), to pass on an alarm (particularly at a den site), to locate each other during a storm or unfamiliar territory and to communicate across great distances._

_Other vocalizations of wolves are usually divided into three categories: growls, barks and whines. Barking is usually emitted by startled wolves. Wolves do not bark as loudly or continuously as dogs do, but will bark a few times and retreat from perceived danger.__In captivity, wolves may learn to bark more often if they hear dogs doing so. _

_Growling is usually emitted during food challenges and dominance challenges. Pups commonly growl when playing. One variation of the howl is accompanied by a high pitched whine, which precedes a lunging attack. Whining is associated with situations of anxiety, curiosity, inquiry and intimacy such as greeting, feeding pups and playing._

This helped Naru understand what was happening when she and Derek got like this and reading about the howling reminded her of the howl she heard at the end of her dream. Had the Alpha called out her and Scott to hunt?

Naru stored the knowledge away and followed a link to another website when she found nothing else of significance. The link lead to a website talking about alpha's and dominance.

_We noted each time a wolf submitted posturally to another wolf. Usually this deference was characterized by "licking up" to the mouth of the dominant animal in the "active submission" posture, similar to that described for domestic dogs. Often this behavior took place as an animal returned to the den area after foraging, and sometimes the returning individual disgorged food to the soliciting wolf. Other behavior noted included "pinning," or passive submission, in which the dominant wolf threatened another, which then groveled, and "standing over," in which one wolf stands over another, which often lies nonchalantly but in a few cases sniffs the genitals of the other._

_There are two main types of submission, active and passive. We believe that active submission is derived from food-begging behavior, and I find active submission and food-begging indistinguishable. The begging or submissive wolf approaches another wolf excitedly, wagging the tail, lowering the ears, and "licking up" to the other wolf. The other wolf may or may not regurgitate food, depending on circumstances. In passive submission, the submissive wolf rolls over on its side or back, and the dominant wolf sniffs its groin or genitals. Active submission was more common in the Ellesmere Island pack_

Naru hated the fact that she could see similarities between what happened with her, Scott, and Derek as she read on.

_That these submission rules help promote friendly relations was demonstrated dramatically by an observation I made on 22 June 1991. A post-reproductive female returned to the den area with a very dried hare carcass, more an interesting distraction than food. Instead of bringing the dried hare directly to the pups, the old female went out of her way to take it submissively to the breeding male, which instantly snatched it from her. He refused entreaties by both that female and even the breeding female and chewed it himself for 20-30 min._

_The only other general dominance rules I discerned involved scent-marking and food ownership and transfer. With scent-marking, both breeding male and female mark, but subordinates do not unless vying for dominance, and I have seen no exceptions. Regarding food ownership and transfer, when the pack contained pups or yearlings, the breeding male I observed either regurgitated or dropped food to his mate or allowed her to snatch it from him or he delivered it directly to his offspring_

_When the breeding male and breeding female are separated, recognize each other, and then meet, the breeding female approaches the male in a typical subordinate posture: with the tail down or between the legs, body crouched or on the ground, ears back, and nose pointed up, and licking the male's mouth. The male stands there nonchalantly, sometimes raising his tail horizontally. _

_In 1998, when the breeding pair had no offspring, the four meetings of pair members that I observed each took place immediately after the female had been temporarily foraging separately or had been separately caching food from a kill. Each time the female returned to her mate, she assumed the active-submissive posture when she met the male, and one of these times she submitted profusely for about 90 s. Even once when the breeding female was intently chasing another wolf and was overtaken by her mate, she submitted momentarily as the male passed her. It seems reasonable to conclude from these observations that the breeding female was subordinate to her mate.  
_

Naru figured this was part of the reason why she always ran slightly behind Scott when they shifted. She spent the next hour researching wolf pack behaviors and the position of female wolves in a pack.

XxXxX

Derek was curious and pleased as he left Naru's house. He had heard her scream, even if she thought he was out of range. He had more experience when it came to being a werewolf and had more refined hearing. He was also pleased when he realized that Naru had a strong will. She had to to have been able to keep from submitting at his growl. It also meant she would be less susceptible to the Alpha's control. She would be able to at least fight him off for a while.

He was more curious about her than before, too. Her scent said she was much older than she actually was and a scent can't lie. He also suspected that she may not have been completely human when she was bitten. He was frustrated at not knowing what was up with her and was determined to figure out what it was. But first he had a stop to make.

Glancing down at his dash, he realized he would be delayed a little bit and stopped at the nearest gas station. He had just put the pump into his car when the hunters pulled up, Mr. Argent in the lead, and boxing in his car. Blanking his face, he prepared for the confrontation.

Mr. Argent stepped out of the red car in front of him and just stared at him. Derek looked at the other two who came out of the car behind his and put the pump back.

"Nice ride." Derek just looked at Mr. Argent. "Black cars, though, very hard to keep clean." He started rubbing away a spot on the hood. "I would suggest a little more maintenance." Derek stayed silent as he reached to grab the windshield washer and started cleaning the windshield. "When you have something that's nice you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Derek showed no outward reaction accept to clench his fist. Mr. Argent's eyes followed the movement and he unclenched his fist, holding back his claws. "There you go. You can look through you're windshield now. See how it makes everything so much clearer."

Derek watched the man turn away and decided to tease them, even with knowing the consequences. "You forgot to check the oil."

Argent turned around with a smile on his face and spoke to the other hunters. "Check the mans oil."

One of the guys stepped forward and when they reached the driver's side door, smashed in the window with his gun. "Looks good to me."

"Drive safely."

As the got into their cars and drove off Derek let out a deep breath to calm himself down. It was hard not to miss the message the Argent had given him but it wouldn't be him who would attack Alison at the rate things were going.

Pushing thoughts of the Argent's and Naru out of his head, Derek swept out the broken glass from his car and made his way to the hospital. He needed to know what the driver remembered. He got there in little to no time and snuck into Myers' room. The man was bandaged on his throat, face, and forehead. The man wouldn't last very long, he could smell the blood and the scent of the Alpha on him.

"Open your eyes... Open your eyes." Myers seemed to hear his voice because his eyes opened. "Look at me." Myers lifted his head enough to look directly at him. "What do you remember?"

Myers seemed to ignore him. "Hale."

Derek furrowed his brow. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry."

The man leaned back and stared at the ceiling and Derek knew he wouldn't get anything else from him. As he left he knew the man would die and that he would receive a visit from Scott and Naru when they found out. While she may know he didn't bite them, Scott didn't and didn't trust him either. Scott also didn't like having to come to him with out Naru there. Getting into his car, he drove home to await his guests.

XxXxX

Naru was still researching when Stiles called her. She had been so absorbed in her research, that she only blinked before her brain registered what the ringing meant. Darting across her room and snatching up her phone, Naru answered.

"What's up?"

"Naru, my dad just left for the hospital."

Just like that, Naru's world started crashing down. If the Sheriff had to go to the hospital then Myers.. "He died, didn't he?"

Stiles sounded reluctant but answered her. "Yes. My dad told me he 'succumbed to his wounds.' I told you first because I need to tell Scott and you can hold him back before he goes off after Derek. Can you meet me at his place?"

So Stiles knew Scott would blame Derek too. "Yeah. I'll run and meet you outside his house."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Naru hung up and turned to shut down her computer. She was doing menial tasks to distract her so her thoughts wouldn't draw their own conclusions. Slipping on a jacket and tennis shoes, Naru went out the doors leading to the upper level of the porch. Bracing her foot on the rail, she launched herself off and into the nearest tree. Pausing on the branch to catch her balance, Naru turned in the direction of Scott's house and jumped. She used chakra to propel her self faster and finally let her thoughts wander, as running was second nature to her.

She didn't believe that Derek killed Myers after leaving her house. While she knew his hands weren't clean, he wouldn't go to kill a dying man. She also knew Stiles was right in asking her to stay with Scott. The minute he heard Myers died his thoughts would jump to Derek. Naru had to admit that that was her fault. She hadn't told him about the Alpha so he didn't have anyone else to blame but Derek in his desire to not be a killer.

Naru arrived in the trees behind Scott's house and saw Stiles waiting outside Scott's window for her. Jumping out of the tree, she landed right beside him, startling him.

"Holy shit! I know you're a ninja and everything but don't_ do_ that! I'm still not used to you being able to appear from nowhere."

"Sorry." Naru shrugged. It was fun to scare them. Though in her mind she called it training their reactions and reflexes. "Grab hold of me, I'll get us up to his window."

Stiles looked excited to experience her skills first hand and grabbed hold of her arm. Naru wrapped an arm around his waist and jumped up onto the roof. Stiles had bit his lip to keep from screaming but slipped noisily into Scott's room. Naru quickly hid out of sight outside when she saw Scott's mom rushing at Stiles with a baseball bat.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Stiles stumbled back onto Scott's bed and Mrs. McCall screamed but pulled back.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, do even of you even play baseball?"

The lights flicked on and Scott walked in. he seemed only mildly surprised from what Naru could see so she figured this happened a lot.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly." Naru really liked Scott's mom. She was funny. "And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Both said it in unison.

"No. Alright then. That's about enough parenting for me for one night. Goodnight."

Naru took Stiles' sigh as a coast clear and slipped into the room. Scott had turned to grab a chair and turned to see their serious faces.

"What?"

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minute ago, it's the bus driver. He said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Scott, he's dead."

He looked horrified. He stared into both of their eyes and when he saw the absolute seriousness in them, closed his. He took a deep breath and when he opened them, his eyes flashed gold.

"Naru, come with me to Derek's. Now."

Naru nodded at Stiles, who sat on the bed and watched them leave through the window. Both let their wolves slightly to the surface and took off at a run to Derek's house. She noticed anytime she passed Scott, he suddenly sped up to keep her behind him. Her mind flashed back to one of the articles she had read but shoved the thoughts out of her head when they smelt Derek's scent. They both only slowed down as they reached his house but ran straight into his house. Naru half noticed the broken window on his car as they passed.

"Derek! I know you're here!" There was no sign of him and he didn't answer. "I know what you did!"

"_I_ didn't do anything."

Naru wasn't able to pinpoint where his voice came from. She started to the stairs in front of them, Scott right beside her. "You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

Naru's anger was increasing with Derek's cold reply's but Scott's purposeful baiting of Derek's sister almost pushed her over the edge to shifting. Both continued to slowly climb the stairs.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces!" Derek's voice was quick and angry. "Being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. And I'll tell everyone. Starting with the Sheriff." They had reached the top of the stairs and Naru turned around to see Derek charge at Scott from out of nowhere. Derek shoved Scott down the stairs and shoved her onto the floor and held her there. When Scott picked his head up and turned around he had shifted and he roared at Derek. Derek shoved her down on the ground and jumped down the stairs to land in front of Scott. Scott turned and shoved him through the wall. Naru lost control and shifted as well. She jumped down to land by Scott and shoved her way through the remains of the wall.

She pushed through in time to see Derek get up and take his jacket off. He saw her and said, "That was cute," and shifted.

His eyes never left hers as she watched him transform and when it was done he growled at her and Scott, his eyes glowing electric blue. Scott went past her and the three of them stood in a face off, all snarling and growling. Scott was the first on to charge at Derek but got slammed into the wall. As he was getting ready to do it again, Naru jumped up on his back and wrapped her arms around his throat. His growl got choked off but he threw Scott over a table and grabbed her arms. He threw his weight forward, and since he kept her from releasing him she flew over his back and was slammed onto the floor. Hard.

While she recovered, Derek went after Scott. He jumped up and brought his hand down to punch him but Scott dodged and he hit the floor instead. Both she and Scott came at Derek with their claws but he managed to dodge and block most of them. Naru was the only one to scratch him but the few she did were deep. Derek punched Scott in the face and rammed himself backwards into Naru. He slammed her into the wall behind them and Naru slid to the ground when her head smacked against the wall.

She saw Derek hit Scott to the ground but he recovered quick enough to leap up on the table in the room. Derek snarled and jumped over the table, angling himself mid-jump to kick Scott in the chest. He fell back on the table and Naru jumped up and tackled him off as he sat up. They hit the ground and rolled a few times and Naru landed on top of Derek. She managed two hard punches to his face before he was able to get enough leverage to flip them over so he was on top. Before he could do anything Scott ran at him and hit him in the head with a broom he had found.

Derek was knocked off of Naru and rolled out of the way of Scott's next hit. He kneeled down when Scott left an opening and swiped his legs out from under him. Scott rolled over and Derek picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He did it one more time before Naru kicked him in the head to get him away. He fell on the ground and growled at her while baring his teeth.

Naru's body instantly halted as she fought against her instincts to submit but the pause was enough for Derek to get up and kick Scott away from him. Naru was still fighting her instincts but Scott bounced back up onto a chest and snarled at him. As Scott jumped to attack Derek slashed his stomach with his claws. He turned around using his momentum and swiped his claws across her back as well.

Naru cried out with the sudden pain but felt herself change back as she collapsed on the floor. She heard Scott's animalistic sounds turn back to human and knew Derek had used the pain to force them to shift back. She felt rough hands pull her up surprisingly gentle and carry her over to a charred sofa. Scott was supporting himself on it and glared at Derek as he shifted back and sat Naru down on the sofa.

"I didn't kill him! None of us did. It's not your fault, her fault, or mine."

Scott shoved himself up. "And this? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

Derek got in Scott's face. "No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me. Bit her!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you. Ask her. She knows it, too."

Naru growled softly at Derek for doing that but didn't do anything else as he growled back. He was apparently done taking shit. Scott had turned around to ask her but as he did, his fingers brushed the remaining blood of his now closed wounds. He looked down at the blood on his hand and seemed to jolt. He blinked repeatedly and both realized he was remembering something. It only lasted a few seconds but when it was done he fell beside her on the couch. He looked up at Derek.

"There's another."

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. All of us, we're Beta's. This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. My sister came here looking for him, now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you two."

Naru looked into his eyes. He hadn't told her this bit. "Why?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you guys. You're the ones he wants."

Everyone was silent. Naru wondered what kind of picture they would make. All three covered in sweat, dirt, and blood in a burned house. Naru could tell Scott needed to leave and pulled him up with her. She would have just walked with him to her house but she felt something was off about the woods around the house right now. The Alpha couldn't get this close to Derek's territory without him noticing could it? Shaking off the thought she turned to Derek.

"Can you drive us to my house? It would take too long if we walk."

Derek nodded and led them outside to his car. They climbed in and Naru chose not to bring up the broken window. Instead she tried to find something else to focus on. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could think of with Derek's scent overwhelming her nose. The car smelt like him and it was like a drug that she could easily get addicted to. The eyes she could feel burning into her from the review mirror weren't helping. She hoped he didn't think anything about her kick to his head. She had added chakra to it to make it stronger and hoped he chalked it up to her wolf form.

When Derek pulled up to her house she practically flew from the car along with Scott. She mumbled a quiet thanks and pushed Scott to her front door. She pulled his practically limp body in the direction of the downstairs bathroom and pushed him in. He was in shock from what he had learned tonight and Naru had to undress him to his boxers. She pulled his jacket off him and ripped his shirt off since it couldn't be saved. Scott seemed to snap out of it enough to talk.

"I'll do the rest."

"Okay. I'll get a new shirt for you and clean up your clothes while you shower." Naru turned around as he slipped out of his jeans and handed them to her. As she left she spoke, "I'll tell you after we clean up."

Her only response was the sound of the shower starting and Naru dumped Scott's clothes in the washer. She went to one of the guest rooms and pulled out the spare sweats one of the boys had left here during their many visits. She went back to the bathroom and quietly opened the door to place the sweats on the sink.

She went to her room and pulled out a pair of pj's and went to take her own shower. By the time she had rinsed the dirt, sweat, and blood off and went downstairs, Scott had finished and was sitting in the kitchen with his hair dripping wet. Naru hopped on the counter in front of him and used the towel around her neck to dry his hair.

"After you confronted Derek earlier today, he stopped by my house. He realized that I knew more about my dream than you did yours and confronted me on it. I told him I knew there was another werewolf and he told me it was an Alpha. I tried to question him about why I react the way I do but he only told me to look up female wolves in a pack to get some idea."

She finished drying his hair and placed the towel on the counter. When she turned back, Scott was looking up at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naru leaned forward so her head was resting against his. "I wanted to so badly, but during school there were too many people around and I wanted to have more information before relaying what I knew to you."

Scott was silent as he realized something. It was part of her life as a ninja that she did what she did. She tried to gather as much information as she could so they would have a better understanding of what was happening. He couldn't blame her for doing what she did and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Will you stay with me through this?"

Naru hugged him back just as tight. "Definitely."

**Here is chapter three. If you haven't noticed I'm taking out most of the ScottxAlison stuff. It is now 12:12 am and I'm still wide awake and I have a question; does anyone know when season two of Teen Wolf will play?**


	4. Magic Bullet

Naru was sitting out on the balcony outside her room. She had done this every night since Derek revealed the truth about the Alpha. If anyone were to see her they would think she was meditating. It wasn't far from the truth. She was scanning out her senses as far as she was able and was drawing on a little of the nature energy around her to extend her hearing even more. Right now she could her what was going on in most of the town. She was almost going to call it quits when she heard it. There was a gun shot.

When nothing happened for a few seconds, she was getting ready to dismiss it. Until she heard the howl. The second her brain registered the howl as neither Derek's or Scott's, she was off her balcony and into the tree's. At the rate she was going, she got to the scene in five minutes. It also helped that it was around the edge of town. She jumped onto a nearby roof and observed what was happening.

A red haired woman was standing by her car holding a gun. She was scanning her surroundings with a keen eye. Naru noticed the broken window and the scent of blood. She inhaled deeply and also caught the scent of Derek and Scott, not to far away. Neither seemed to realize the other was there.

The woman opened the trunk of her car and Naru lost sight of what she was doing. Naru looked around at the nearby roofs and froze as she saw red eyes gleaming right at her. It was still too dark to get a good read on the Alpha's profile but she gathered that standing up straight, he would be around seven feet tall. The Alpha turned its head away from her to look at something below him and took off over the next roof after growling at whatever it saw.

Naru watched the nearby area and was able to make out Derek running to the nearest place to leap onto the roof. She heard something else and noticed the women had run in the same general area with a flashlight and gun. Turning back to Derek, she saw he had gotten on the roof and ducked down so he wouldn't see her. She saw him look around for the Alpha and start running across the roof. As he was jumping to the next roof everyone around them heard a shot go off. Naru watched as Derek fell to the ground and her body lurched forward. She grabbed the edge of the roof to keep herself from going to him when he fell out of her sight.

She looked back to the woman when another car pulled up. She cursed as she recognized it belonged to Alison's father. The woman must be another hunter. She watched their interaction.

"Get in."

"Not even a hello? Or a nice to see you?"

Mr. Argent looked annoyed. "All I want to say at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before anyone notices."

"That's the brother I love." Shit, she's his sister! They were screwed because apparently she was trigger-happy. The shoot-first-ask-questions-later type. "There were two of them."

"The Alpha?" How much did these people know?

"I don't know but one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them is going to lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead."

"Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."

Mr. Argent didn't show any reaction to her reply's so Naru suspected the woman was always like this. "How long?"

"I'd give him forty-eight hours. If that."

Naru frowned before she realized they were talking about the bullet. Had she added something to the bullets? They healed incredibly fast, so as long as Derek removed the bullet from his arm he should heal, right? Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she looked around to find Scott. His scent had gotten stronger when Mr. Argent showed up so he was close enough to have heard what was said. She saw him leaving and decided to postpone it until tomorrow at school.

She ran back to her house, ignoring the feeling that she should stay to find Derek and figure out what that weird smell was.

XxXxX

The next day Naru found Scott telling Stiles what had happened. He turned to her and was getting ready to tell her when she held up her hand. "I was there last night."

"Oh, you were? Where?"

"I was hiding out on a roof. I saw most of what happened, how much did you see."

Scott told her as they all headed to class. "I got there around the time Mr. Argent showed up and heard everything that was said. Do you know what that lady meant by forty-eight hours?"

Naru looked around to make sure no one was around them when they got into their first class. She put her stuff down by her desk and lead the boys to the back corner of the classroom. "That women shot Derek. I got there pretty quickly and I saw the Alpha."

Stiles and Scott exploded. "What?"

Naru held up her hands when people turned to look at them. "Shh! Shh! I saw him and Derek did, too. He was jumping across a roof to follow it when he got shot."

Stiles leaned in close. "What did it look like?"

Naru shook her head. "It was too dark to really see but if it was standing up like a human it would be over seven feet tall. That's not all, though. The only reason I know the Alpha was there was because I saw him looking at me. It was...unnerving. It had red eyes, but they showed no signs of any sanity yet it was able to make rational decisions."

Before they could say any more, the bell rang and class began. Naru could tell all of them weren't really paying any attention. It was like that for their first period. When class ended they continued out in the hall. Stiles' suggestion was the only one that made relative sense.

"What if the Alpha was so insane, he was a genius? Like when people are stupidly smart. He's so insane, he's smart?"

Naru thought it over and nodded slowly. "That actually makes sense. He could have no sanity left but if he had a _drive_ then he could make rational decisions. But why attack Alison's Aunt?"

Stiles and Scott shrugged. They had no clue. The rest of the day passed with them throwing possible theories at each other and shooting most of them down. Naru separated from the boys, as her last period was a free period today. She hung out on the stairs near their classroom and listened in to what was going on.

The class passed normally until Stiles spoke to Scott. "If Derek's not the Alpha, then who is the one who bit you?"

Naru figured that this had pooped up in Stiles mind throughout the day. His thoughts jumped almost constantly.

"I don't know."

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

She heard shuffling and Stiles breath out in frustration. "Does Alison's dad know about the Alpha-"

"I don't know!"

It was silent and Naru figured the class had looked at Scott because of his outburst. She heard the ruffling of paper and Stiles said, "Dude, you need to study more."

She heard Scott lightly slam his hand onto his desk.

"That was a joke. Scott, it's one test, you're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying with Alison after school today."

"That's my boy." Naru made a mental note to slap Stiles in the head. They did not need to deal with hormones and sex right now.

"It's not that, we're just studying."

"Ah, no you're not."

"No, I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I'll have you deboned!" Naru took back her note to slap him. That was a good idea.

"Alright! Just stop with the questions, man."

"Done. No more questions. No more talking about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek. Who still scares me."

Naru felt something was off when Stiles mentioned Derek. She usually felt this way when Derek was nearby but she heard nothing from the students in the halls about him. She knew people would notice the twenty-three year old possible murderer if he came in the school. She brushed off the feeling when she didn't hear anything or smell him.

XxXxX

Derek was barely able to focus through the pain. The bullet he was shot with by Kate last night had something in it and he was using most of his energy to keep from shifting as his body tried to heal. He needed Scott and Naru's help. That's why he was in the high school looking for them. He had sweat on his brow as he walked slowly through the halls. He had to keep from growling when a careless student bumped into his wounded arm. He could tell neither Scott nor Naru were near him but as he looked up, he saw that Jackson kid putting stuff away in his locker. The boy might know where to find Scott or Naru so he went over to him.

"Where is Scott McCall? Or Naru Uzumaki?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Derek was ready to rip the boys head off. "'Cause I asked you politely, and I only do that once."

"Hmph. Okay, tough guy, now how about I help you find him when you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, ah, Dyanabal? Hm? HGH?"

Derek realized what the kid was talking about. He mentally cursed Scott. Someone was already suspicious. "Steroids." Derek was about to walk away when Jackson spoke again.

"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell did you think I was talking about?" Now, Derek wasn't normally one for killing people, but the boys arrogance was making him reconsider. "Oh, and by the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek looked down at his hand and saw the blood dripping down it. He clenched his fist as a drop fell on the floor. "I'll find him myself."

Jackson grabbed his shoulder as he walked off. "No, we're not done here-"

Derek turned around and shoved the boy against the lockers with one hand, felling his claws rise to the surface and sink into the kids neck. He pulled out his claws and walked off. He turned down the corner and slumped against a corner. He was losing control and needed to find one of them. Soon. He tried to block out most of the pain and listen to the people around him. He blocked out the sound of teachers writing with chalk, music from iPod, phone conversations, people opening and closing their lockers, and texting. He stopped scanning when he heard someone say Scott's name.

"Scott's coming over?"

"We're just studying, together." The Argent girl. This could work. Scott would need to find the bullet while he was there.

"Just studying never ends with 'just studying'. It's like getting into a hot tub. They eventually copes a feel."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up. Hello, Snow White, make him get a condom."

"Are you kidding? After one date?"

"Huh, don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste."

"Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?" He really hated listening in to this but he needed to get more information.

"Oh God. You really like him, don't you?"

"Well, uh, he's just different. When I first moved here I had a plan; no boyfriends until college, I just move too much. But then I met him and, and he's different. I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can. It's your brain flooding."

"What?"

"I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

He didn't hear anything else as an earsplitting ring went off right above him. Recoiling and holding a hand to his ear he looked up at the bell. He was running out of time. He closed his eyes to will the ringing out of his ears and made his way to the parking lot. Stiles was the one with the car so he needed to stop him. Scott and Naru would notice and come over.

Stepping outside he noticed the boy getting into his jeep. Hurrying to the road he managed to get in front of his car. He held up his hand and Stiles jerked his car to a halt.

"Oh my God!"

Honks started sounding off and Derek saw Naru looking over from her bike before he collapsed on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me. This guys everywhere."

He heard two pairs of footsteps running towards him and lifted his head to see Naru beside him and Scott by the car.

"What the hell?"

He started pushing himself up, accepting help from Naru when she supported most of his weight. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." He noticed neither were surprised by what he said and got angry as he realized one of them must have been there last night.

Stiles was standing behind Scott. "He's not looking so good dude."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't. It... It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?"

Derek glared up at Stiles. "No, you idiot."

Naru spoke up. "That's what Alison's Aunt meant by forty-eight hours!"

Derek turned his head to stare at her. "What? Who said forty-eight hours?"

Naru looked down slightly. "The lady who shot you last night."

Derek couldn't reply as he felt himself try to shift. He could feel his eyes shift from blue and back as he held it back. Naru's grip on his arm tightened considerably and he focused on that pain to distract him self.

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

Derek glared at the boy and felt Naru tugging his arm. He took the hint and started trying to get up. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Derek, get up." Scott grabbed his other arm and helped Naru get him standing. They got him into Stiles' jeep and Naru ran around the back to climb in the back. She leaned over Derek to listen to Scott and Derek focused on her scent to calm himself down.

Calmer, Derek spoke. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

Naru glared. "Scott-"

Derek cut her off. "Because both of you need me."

"Fine. I'll try. Naru, what about your bike?"

Derek watched as she scanned there surroundings before looking at him nervously. She slid back in the jeep and crouched down. "I'm on it."

Derek watched in confusion as the girl brought her hands up into a cross. Both boys inhaled sharply as they realized what she was going to do.

"Naru-"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Derek barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping as in a small poof of smoke, _another_ Naru appeared. The original crouched down and hid as the copy slid out of the back of the jeep and left for the bike. Naru looked at him. "Not now. Scott, go find that bullet and Stiles, go! It was about time he learned anyway!"

Both nodded and Scott ran off to detour Alison, who had gotten out of her car to see what was going on. Stiles started his jeep and drove out of the school parking lot. When they were out of sight of the school Derek rounded on Naru.

"What the hell was that?"

Derek kept eye contact as he watched her cross her arms and glare at him. "I know you've noticed I'm not entirely human, even before I was bit. Scott told me about how I smell more aged than other people. It's too long of a story for me to tell you now so drop it. Let me see the bullet wound. Stiles, see if Scott's found it yet."

Stiles got out his phone and texted Scott while Derek growled but took off his jacket. He didn't like being ordered around but he needed to check on it anyway. Scott replied.

"He says he needs more time. Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

Naru was silent as she was sliding her way up to the front of the jeep. She didn't want to fall with the way Stiles was barely looking at the road. She wedged her shoulder against the seat to give her support as she rolled up Derek's sleeve to see the wound.

"Almost where?"

"You're house."

Derek turned and Naru tapped his leg to get him to give her his arm again. She was able to see some blue and black veins and cursed herself for not following her instincts to check on him last night. "What? No. You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles suddenly pulled over and Naru slid up to land half on top of Derek at the sudden motion. Derek grunted at the sudden weight but since she managed not to land on his arm, wasn't hurt. Naru glared at Stiles, because she had yanked the sleeve down over his arm in her haste to not hurt him. His blood was making his shirt stick to his skin so she had to be careful when rolling up his sleeve.

"Sorry, Naru. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?"

Derek helped Naru move off of him and back to the back of the jeep. "Not yet. I have a last resort." He felt Naru still and realized she knew what his last resort was.

"What last resort!" Derek pushed Naru's hands away as she went back to his sleeve and just yanked it up past his elbow, exposing the bloody hole in his arm. "Oh my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead-OW!"

Naru had slapped Stiles on the back of the head. "Stiles-"

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

That seemed to get Stiles to start the car quicker than what Naru could have done, though it didn't stop her from baring her teeth lightly at him. Derek bared his right back, showing how much he was influenced by the wolf right now. Naru averted her eyes just this once, knowing she shouldn't rile him up right now. Instead she examined his wound. She gave his arm a light tug and Derek gave it to her, curious at what she could do. She examined his wound and took a deep breath.

Her hands immediately moved a few inches above the wound and started squeezing. Derek was impressed that she realized what was happening with his wound.

"Stiles, is there some string or something somewhere?"

"Um, check under my seat. There might be some. Don't ask."

Both gave him a weird look but Naru reached under the seat and pulled out a roll of strong string. She pulled a good amount of it out and handed the end to Derek. He took it with his good arm and watch as she reached up her pants leg and removed a weird type of knife. He blinked at the knife and wondered why she would carry something like that on her leg. He glanced at Stiles and he seemed surprised by the knife too.

Naru bit the part of the string close to the end and held the rest of it taught with one hand. She brought the knife up and in one quick move, cut the string. Putting the knife and string down she started wrapping the string around his arm above the wound, each time getting tighter. When she was almost out of string, Derek could feel his fingertips starting to tingle as she tied it off. She reviewed her handiwork and nodded.

"It won't last but it will give you more time. I got it tight enough to constrict the blood flowing from your arm and it should slow down the process of whatever this is."

Derek nodded but stopped when he closed his eyes in pain. He had a little more time now, but that didn't stop his body from trying to heal. He felt a cool hand on his injured arm and there was some slight relief from the burning pain. Opening his glowing blue eyes, he looked at Naru's blue ones. He analyzed the emotions there and was surprised to see concern. It had been a while since anyone cared enough about him to be concerned and he had forgotten what it was like.

He felt a strange tug in his abdomen and wondered again at what this strange pull with Naru was. He never felt anything like this with Kate or anyone else but faintly recalled someone from his family talking about something similar, the problem was he didn't really remember what.

Another wave of pain hit and he grit his teeth and growled. Stiles jumped at the sound but managed to continue driving. Naru laid her head on his arm to calm him down. She had noticed how her closeness seemed to alleviate some of the pain. What he needed was something to distract him from the pain.

"I'll tell you parts of what you need to know about me. I know it sounds unbelievable but I was born over seven hundred years ago in ancient Japan. I am a shinobi, translated as a ninja or assassin. My home town was a ninja village."

She stopped there, waiting to see his reaction. He was silent but seemed to be rolling the idea around in his head. She was glad that the fact that werewolves existing made her story a little more believable. She was also proud of the fact that she seemed to distract Derek from some of the pain, though he still tensed up.

"I can believe that after what you did earlier and it does explain your scent, but how are you alive?"

"It's too long of a story and we need all the time we can get. I can tell you small facts, but I'll save the big stuff for when you are healed."

Derek's eyes softened as he realized she said when, not if. He wouldn't die and she wouldn't let him. The pain suddenly increased and Derek doubled over. Sweat dripped from his brow and he could feel the poison spreading, even after Naru had wrapped his arm. Stiles pulled over and called Scott, while Naru whined in his ear. The sound seemed more animal like and he glanced up to see her eyes were green. Her wolf must be close to the surface and she was going on instincts to try and soothe him. He growled softly back.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

Scott had answered his phone but Derek didn't focus on listening to his reply.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Derek glared but was able to hear Scott's reply.

"Like what?"

"Like death."

Scott replied but again Derek didn't bother to listen.

"What about your boss?"

Naru groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. He told us to take him there?"

Stiles nodded and handed the phone to Derek. "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek took the phone. "Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like the frickin' Wal-Mart of guns."

"Look if you don't find it, then I'm dead alright?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The Alpha calls both of you out against your will. And he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. You won't be able to protect yourself or Naru. So if you want to stay alive and keep her alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Derek hung up. He gave the phone back to Stiles. Naru made a noise in the back of her throat and Derek looked at her.

"Will we be strong enough to kill the Alpha if we refuse to kill?"

Derek thought about it. "If I can train you to control the shift and your abilities and we work together, than it's possible. This Alpha is one without a pack, so he's not as strong."

Stiles looked thoughtful as he drove for the animal clinic. "Does the Alpha have any other abilities that can control Naru and Scott besides calling them out?"

Derek nodded. "In human form a direct order from the Alpha is almost impossible to disobey. Also, if the wolf is close to the surface, there is almost a thrall-like quality to the Alpha's voice that makes Beta's submit to the Alpha's dominance. Most Alpha's only use this when a pack member is beginning to act out and the orders and thrall are not as strong if the Beta's don't want to be part of the pack. They have to acknowledge the Alpha as theirs or the Beta's are harder to control."

Derek was panting now from the pain and Naru had already removed the string since veins had turned black above the string. Whatever was in the bullet was very strong. They arrived at the animal clinic and Naru climbed over Derek to help him get out. Naru put his good arm around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist. Derek let her support most of his weight as they followed Stiles behind the clinic. They leaned against the wall as Stiles found the key and opened the back room of the clinic. Naru lead Derek over to some bags of dog food and set him down on them.

Stiles phone beeped and he held it up to read the message. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

Derek sighed."It's a rare form of Wolf's Bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

Stiles sent Scott the message and turned to the door to the rest of the clinic. Naru helped support Derek through the door. He reached to grab the edge of his shirt and Naru stopped to help him get his wounded arm through it. Derek grabbed the back of her shirt as she led him after Stiles to an operating room. He let go of her as Stiles turned on the light and took the shirt off.

Naru couldn't help but observe his upper body and noticed the spiral tattoo on his upper back and his fit body. Derek leaned against the table and they all observed the bloody wound.

"You know, that doesn't look like something some ekanasia and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." They all knew he was lying. The blue and black veins spreading up his arm proved that.

"Once the infection reached my heart, it will kill me." Derek started searching through draws and cabinets for something.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

Derek's voice was getting more strained and Naru hovered near him in case he blacked out. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort."

Naru whined to softly for Stiles to hear and wondered why she was reacting this way to Derek getting hurt. Derek glanced at her.

"Which is?"

Derek turned around holding a saw. "You're going to cut off my arm."

Stiles was stunned into silence. Derek set the saw down and used some blue tape to wrap up his arm above the veins. Naru moved over to wrap it for him while Stiles picked up the saw and turned it on for a second.

"Oh my god. What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"Look. I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of cutting through the flesh, sawing into the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek's arm fell to the table as she finished wrapping and tying it off. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm."

"Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head."

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore-"

Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt and yanked him forward. "Oh my God!"

"Enough! If Stiles can't do it then I will!"

Derek glanced at her before he started heaving. He leaned over the edge of the table and Naru jumped back when he threw up blood.

"Oh my God, what the hell is that?"

Derek was panting and laying his upper body on the table. "It's my body...it's trying to heal itself."

Stiles cringed away from the blood. "Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

Derek turned his head to Stiles. "Now. You got to do it now." He laid his forehead against the table.

"Look, honestly I don't think I can-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

Stiles picked up the saw while Naru moved to hold Derek down. He set the saw below the blue tape.

"Oh my God! Here we go!"

"Stiles!"

Stiles looked up at the sound of Scott's voice. "Scott?"

Scott ran in and took in the sight of Stiles holding the saw to Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles exhaled in relief while Naru started to pull Derek up. "Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek turned his head. "Did you get it?"

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a long gold bullet and handed it to Derek. Naru helped Derek stand and knew Scott barely made it from the trembling of Derek's muscles as he held the bullet up.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Derek started swaying. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." He fell back on Naru and she collapsed under him from his sudden weight. Scott went after the bullet, which rolled under a cabinet and into a grate while Stiles pulled Derek off of her enough for her to sit up and support his limp body. She slapped his cheek and shook him.

"Derek? Derek! Get up!" She climbed out completely from under his body and set him down gently, still trying to wake him up.

Stiles turned to Scott who was struggling to get the bullet. "Scott what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

Stiles knelt by Derek. "He's not waking up! I think he's dying! I think he's dead!"

"Stiles! Calm down!" Naru didn't need them panicking anymore than they were.

"Just hold on!" Naru could feel Scott draw on the wolf. "I got it!"

Stiles pushed Naru away from Derek. "Please don't kill me for this." He drew back his fist and punched him in the jaw. "OW!"

It did the trick and Derek's eyes flew open. He reached out for the bullet while Naru yanked him up. "Give me the..."

Scott gave him the bullet and helped Naru get him back up. Derek leaned against the table and brought the bullet to his mouth. He bit off the top part and threw the rest of it away. Tapping the top against the table, some brown powder came out of it. Derek got a lighter from his pocket and set the powder ablaze. It sparked as it burned and Derek had to lean back. It was smoking blue when it was done. Derek gathered the powder in his good hand and grit his teeth as he looked at his arm. He slammed the powder on the bullet wound and managed to hold back the scream until he dug the powder deep into the wound. Scott yanked Naru back as Derek stumbled back and fell to the ground in pain.

He thrashed on the ground and looked at his arm. His last yell had the roar of his wolf behind it and Naru jerked at the sound. It worked though. The veins and blood disappeared and the wound sealed.

"That..was..Awesome!" Naru and Scott gave Stiles a weird look. "Yes!"

Derek sat up and Naru held out her hand for him. Scott asked, "Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek took Naru's hand and she pulled him up.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

Derek stared hard at Stiles.

"Okay, we saved your life! Which means you're going to leave us alone! You got that?" Scott pulled Naru back away from Derek to show he meant her, too. "And if you don't I'm going to go back to Alison's dad and tell him everything-"

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot frickin' nicer than you are."

Something hardened in Derek's face. "I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek turned to Stiles. "Take us to my house. Now."

Stiles nodded and they Stiles and Scott left the room. Naru made to follow them when Derek grabbed her wrist. She turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

Naru nodded at him and he nodded back. He reached down to pick up his shirt and slipped it on as he went with Naru out to Stiles' jeep. He and Naru sat in the back while Scott sat in the front with Stiles. Derek slipped his jacket back on and relaxed against the wall of the jeep while examining the woman in front of him.

That's what she was too. She was definitely not a girl, but a woman. Add the fact that she is over seven hundred years old and the hardness he could see in her eyes. That hardness came from a life of pain and hardship and he had to wonder what her past was like to cause it. Her eyes were tired and she was practically laying down in the back of the jeep. He figured she was worn out from supporting him most of the day and from the stress.

He knew he was softer on her than he was on Scott but it was something that came naturally with being around her. Don't get him wrong, if he had to he would be hard on her; exhibit A, the night the bus driver died. It was just something that took more effort to do. The main problem was he didn't know how to react to these feelings and if they were a good thing or bad thing.

He liked her, that he knew. He just didn't know how far that like could go and if she reciprocated it. He was hesitant to let any female close to him after what happened with Kate. He also wanted to know about Naru's story. He wouldn't have believed her ninja story if he hadn't seen her make that clone, but if she could gain enough control during her shifts, she could use her abilities against the Alpha.

He noticed her doze off about ten minutes before they would arrive at his house and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He noticed her shirt ride up and show the skin below her naval and stared at the faint imprint of some kind. He would have thought it was a tattoo but he could tell it wasn't. He decided to ask her after he knew her story.

The rest of the ride passed quickly and Derek gently shook Naru awake when they reached his house. She blinked lazily at him and got out of the car. Derek shivered as the cool night air chilled the drying sweat on his body and met Stiles and Scott by his car.

"What are we doing here?"

"I am taking you two there in my car, not his piece of crap. Stiles. Go home."

Stiles sputtered but conceded when Derek's eyes flashed a menacing blue. He had had enough threats on his life for one night, thank you very much. Derek nodded at Scott. "Get in."

Scott weighed the choice in his mind but when Naru got into the car he followed. No way was he leaving her alone with him. The drive was silent and soon Scott realized where they were going.

"Why are we going to the hospital?"

Derek looked at him in the rear view mirror. "I'm showing you how _nice_ the Argent's are."

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Naru and Scott followed Derek inside the long term care facility. They followed him inside and as he led them to a room. The room was dark but all of them were clearly able to see the man in the wheelchair. His face was blank and vacant, as were his eyes.

"Who is he?"

"My uncle. Peter Hale."

Naru looked back between Derek and the comatose Peter with sad eyes. To have a remaining relative but for him to be unresponsive for years...

"Is he...like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

Naru was silent. Derek must trust them if he revealed this much about what happened.

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"Because they were the only ones that knew about us."

"But then, they had a reason."

Naru scowled at Scott. He was making excuses.

"Like what?" Derek reached over to turn Peter around so they could see his entire face. "You tell me what justifies this." The other half of Peters face was mercilessly burned and scarred and Naru inhaled sharply. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family who were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they _do_. And it's what Alison _will_ do."

"What are you doing?" A nurse was in the doorway. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving."

Derek pulled them out of the room and they all went back out to his car. Naru spoke when they were seated. "Drop Scott off at his house and then head to mine. I'll tell you the rest tonight."

"Naru-"

Naru shook her head. "No, Scott. I can take care of myself."

Scott sighed. He wouldn't be able to change her mind. Plus, today had worn him out and he wanted to shower and sleep. Derek had changed course to drop Scott off and he pulled up at his house in a few minutes. Scott got out with one last look to Naru and Derek. Naru slid up to the passenger side (Scott wouldn't let her sit beside Derek) when Scott had gone in his house and closed the door. She slid down in the seat and closed her eyes.

Derek let her rest and started driving to her house. She would need her strength for what she was going to say. She was also glad that Derek didn't try to get answers while in the car and her trust, which had started growing concerning him, grew even more.

It was getting hard for her not to at least trust him. She had to at some level to have revealed herself to him today and that trust had to be returned if Derek would show them Peter and tell them a sugar-coated version of what happened six years ago. She was still wary around him, but that was mainly because of how she felt around him.

She heard the sound of the Camaro pulling onto her driveway and sat up. Her house came into view and she sighed. Derek pulled the car to a stop.

"Let's go." Both got out of the car and Derek followed Naru up to the front door. He took the time to see what the rest of her house looked like since the only other time he was here he was in the kitchen. He had to admit he liked the place.

Naru led him to the living room and gestured to the sofa. "Have a seat. I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything? I got about everything."

Derek sat down and nodded. "Just a coke."

Naru went off to get the drinks and he watched her go. She seemed to know exactly what he would want and he wondered what kind of situations she had been in to know. He sat back and relaxed against the sofa. Though he was no longer dying, there was still some remaining pain. He glanced around the room and noticed the lack of photo's. There weren't even any of her and Scott or Stiles. The walls were bare from photo's and were decorated with paintings.

"You noticed the lack of photo's, huh?"

Derek turned and accepted the drink as Naru sat down beside him, resting her back against the armrest to face him. He welcomed the relief the caffeine brought him.

"Yes."

Naru took a drink of her water. "Ask away."

Derek was silent as he pondered what he wanted to know. "What are the differences between you and the ninja's in the movies? What are your abilities."

"The ninja from my time have a thing called chakra. It's basically the manifestation of physical and spiritual energy. We used hand seals-what you saw me do in the car- to channel it. What I did earlier was the shadow clone. It is a real physical clone of myself. We also have an elemental affinity: fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning. My main affinities are wind and through certain..circumstances, fire. I can also use water and earth, but not as well. We can use chakra to enhance our speed and strength, and walk on walls, tree's, and water. There are other techniques that chakra allows us to do but those are the basics."

Derek rolled the information around in his mind. Her heartbeat showed she said nothing but the truth but he would have a hard time believing some of what she said unless he saw it. "Show me the walking on walls."

Naru sighed but set her drink down and got up. Derek watched as she walked at a steady pace to the wall and as she got to it, just put her foot on the wall and continued walking. He watched with as straight a face as he could manage as she walked on the wall and continued to the ceiling. Her shirt rid up again and he saw more of the strange mark on her stomach. She jumped down and even with his enhanced hearing he barely heard her land.

She sat back down. "What next?"

"What is the mark on your stomach? It's faint but I can see the imprint of a mark."

Naru tensed up for a second before her body went lax. "Figures you would notice it. You're too observant." Derek stayed silent. "Fine. Do you believe in demons?"

"I am open to the possibility of anything considering I am a werewolf. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait here." Naru got up and went up the stairs. She came back down before he could really dwell on it. She held a painting in her hands and she showed it to him. He looked at the gigantic fox with nine tails towering over the woods around it.

"What-"

"This is the Kyuubi. Translated as the nine-tailed demon fox. She attacked my village the night I was born and my father, the leader of the village, and my mother sacrificed their lives sealing her into me." She set down the painting and pulled up her shirt. She placed a hand on her stomach and Derek saw the mark turn black. "This is the seal that held her in me. I became a jinchuriki. A human sacrifice."

"You are saying 'she' and 'held'. It sounds like you know the fox well but that she is not there anymore."

Naru smiled sadly and sat back down. "She's not. We merged together and she basically became me. She kept a separate conscious and she became my sister once we worked out our differences. When I was bitten, the wolf infection killed off her consciousness. She's gone completely."

Derek looked down slightly. She would have a reason to not want the gift. It killed off her last remaining family. That made him realize what he mainly wanted to know. "How are you still alive?"

"That's the question. The only way for you to really understand would be for me to tell you everything about my life. I'll start with the night I was born. My mother was the holder for the Kyuubi before me."

Derek sat quietly as he listened to Naru's story, occasionally commenting on some of the things he heard. He monitored her heartbeat throughout the entire thing and it never once faltered. She was telling the truth in everything.

He heard how her voice was soft and hard at times when she mentioned her teammate Sasuke. He felt his gut clench when he realized she had been in love with him but near the end of her story he relaxed as he realized she had grown out of it.

He mainly wondered how Naru was so happy after what she had been through. She had been emotionally abused and neglected for the majority of her life and after being betrayed so much. She wasn't as jaded as someone from her situation would have been. He also understood how much she had to trust him to reveal this to him and he made a silent promise to try his best not to betray it.

His wolf also balked at the idea of hurting her anymore than was necessary. He had been confused by this. His instinct had him always aware of her when she was near and urged him to protect her from harm and keep her with him. They also wanted him to get her to submit but at the same time, enjoyed her defiance.

Naru finished her story. "The last thing I remember before waking up here was destroying the statue that held the demons. When I woke up, there was a note from Sakura that said I had been injured severely in the resulting explosion and that I had been put in a healing coma. Kyuubi kept me from aging and spent the seven hundred years healing me. She told me she kept me under for more time then was necessary because she felt there was a certain time I needed to wake up.

"I learned what time period it was and learned English with help from my clones. After copying what was in the scrolls that were around me, I sold the originals to some museums and antique buyers. I have a lot of money and when I came here for a new start, I found this place. I fixed it up and found Scott and Stiles in the woods the night we were bit. You know the rest."

Derek was silent as he stared at Naru. She was staring back at him, waiting for a reply. "I believe you."

"Thank you." Naru smiled and yawned. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was around three in the morning. "You can stay here tonight. I have extra rooms and you should find some sweats from Stiles or Scott somewhere if you want to change."

Derek nodded and stood up. He was exhausted from his ordeal today and the revelations he had gotten. He followed Naru upstairs and she pointed to one of the many doors. "You can sleep in there. I'm right across from you, get me if you need anything."

Derek nodded as she went in her room. He opened the door and went straight to the comfortable looking bed. He yanked off his shirt and dropped it on the floor as he opened one of the drawers to the tables beside the bed. In it he found a pair of gray sweat pants. He slid off his shoes and jeans and pulled the pants on. They were a little tight but they were comfortable.

He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. His body relaxed but his mind refused to. There were too many thoughts rushing through his head. He opened his eyes and sighed. He wouldn't be falling asleep just yet. Instead he observed the room.

The walls were painted a dark brown and there were three doors on walls. One was a windowed door that lead to the upper layer of the porch. The other two were solid white. He assumed one was a closet and the other a bathroom.

At the thought of the bathroom he got up. He was still covered in dried sweat and wanted to get clean. It would also help get rid of any lingering pain and help him clear his head. Getting up, Derek opened the door on the right and saw it was the bathroom. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him.

He turned to the shower and turned it on. He adjusted the temperature to suit him and slipped off his boxers and the sweats. He stepped in the shower and groaned as the hot water pounded against his tense muscles. He was able to relax and reached for some body wash that was there. As he cleaned himself of the sweat and dirt, he sorted out his thoughts.

Most of them were of Naru and he wanted to figure out what she was to him. They reacted the same way to each other so she was feeling the same thing as he was, but what was it? What were they feeling and why was it getting stronger every time they came into contact? It was all so confusing but the only option he really had was to just follow his instincts. When he was young, his parents had taught him that as a werewolf, his instincts were stronger and would lead him right if he followed them. He was going to follow that advice and try to figure out who this Alpha was.

His mind settled, Derek turned off the shower and dried himself off. Slipping his boxers and the pants back on he looked at himself in the mirror. He was still a little pale but the shower and made him look and feel better. He turned off the light and went back out to the bedroom. There was a tray with a ham sandwich on it and Derek smiled as he saw it. After being alone so long it was nice for someone to care about him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ate the sandwich. He pulled the blanket back and laid down, feeling better and relaxing his body and mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling ecstatic! I got two chapters! I stayed up until four in the morning typing most of this one but I think it was worth it to get this done. Just letting you know now. If season 2 doesn't play until the summer than I won't update until then when I finish this season. I am also going to wait until season two has played a few episodes before updating. Just letting you know.**


	5. The Tell

It had been about a week since Derek was shot that the next murder happened. Naru had been watching TV when she had gotten a text from Derek.

_Be outside in five-Derek_

Naru grumbled at the order but was ready when the Camaro pulled up. She was curious as to why Scott was there but Derek just shoved Scott to the back of the car and opened the door for her to get in.

"What is it? More training?"

Derek had started training the both of them. Together and separately. Scott was mainly struggling with his control but was more aware of his surroundings and Naru had gotten better at channeling the wolf. They wouldn't know how their work fared against the Alpha, though, until he called them out. Something neither Scott nor Naru wanted a repeat of. Derek also had the habit of taking them out at the worst possible times or when they needed to sleep. His excuse was that the Alpha could call them out anytime so they need to be prepared.

Derek also had the nasty habit of refusing to tell Naru more about how she fit in with their little make-shift pack and lingering longer than necessary when he pins her down after losing control. Something she is loathe to admit happens frequently.

"No. The Alpha's killed again."

Scott flew up. Derek must not have told him. "What? Who?"

Derek started his car and headed into town. "A guy who works at that movie store."

Naru frowned. They seemed like just senseless murder. First a bus driver, now a store clerk. "Why him?"

Derek shook his head. He was just as confused.

They were less than a block away from the store when Derek pulled over. He got out of the car and Scott and Naru followed his lead. They headed away from the entrance and Scott spoke up.

"Where are we going? I thought the guy was killed in the store."

Derek responded without glancing back at them. "I don't want to be seen. We are going on the roof of the place."

They found a dumpster that was large enough to give them a boost. Naru waited until both Derek and Scott had climbed up before simply jumping up. Scott glared at her while Derek just blinked. They headed to the other end of the building where they could hear voices and see the sirens. They got close enough to see everything but still stay out of sight.

Naru frowned as she saw Lydia and Jackson by the ambulance. They must have been at the store when the Alpha was there judging by the look on Lydia and Jackson's faces. Lydia was pale and shaking so she must have seen more of the Alpha and was traumatized by the sight.

Stiles pulled up with his father in the police cruiser and Naru listened in.

"Stay here." Naru smiled. She knew that wouldn't stop him for long. Mr. Stilinsky closed the door to his car and addressed one of the other officers. "Paul, lets get this area locked up."

Naru saw that Stiles noticed Jackson yelling at the paramedic. He definitely wouldn't stay in the car now. The Sheriff headed over to Jackson to try to calm him down.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine!"

"I hear you, but the MT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you not grasping? Okay, I want to go home."

"And I understand that."

"No you don't understand! Which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rena-cop like you! Okay! Now I wanna go HOME!"

Naru couldn't hold back her growl. She liked Stiles' dad. Derek's arm crossed in front of her chest while Scott held her arm back but continued to listen in. Stiles had gotten out of the car and was leaning against the door.

"Oh, whoa! Is that a dead body?"

Naru's eyes snapped to the gurney that some paramedics were wheeling out. A sheet covered all of the body except an arm but she could still see some blood bleeding out onto it. Stiles' dad gave him a look and Stiles looked down slightly.

"Everybody back up. Back up."

The Sheriff backed people out of the gurney's path and Naru saw Scott shake his head at the body.

"Are you starting to get it?"

Naru looked back as Derek spoke. She turned back to Scott. "I...I get that he's killing people but I don't get why. I mean this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the night murdering people, do we?"

"No. We're predators. Not killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

Derek looked at both of them. "That's what we're going to find out." He turned to get off the building and Scott followed. Naru got up but looked down at the scene one more time. She watched Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia specifically. She analyzed Lydia's face and saw the sheer terror on every inch of it. They needed to find out what she knew.

"Naru."

She turned to see both Scott and Derek looking at her. She looked back at the scene one more time before jumping from the ledge and jogging over. Scott waited until she caught up to him before they turned to follow Derek back to his car. None of them noticed the giant spiral on the roof of the store.

The ride back was silent and it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they needed to talk so Derek took them to his house. Naru scanned over possible reasons why the Alpha could be killing random people. She frowned in thought. Maybe they weren't so random. The Alpha was choosing his targets when they were pretty much alone. And the bus driver... why was Myers on that bus so late anyway? That thought secured the fact that the killings weren't random. The bus driver had been somewhere else, Naru remembered his clothes and he had been dressed up so he wasn't on the bus. The Alpha had tracked him down specifically and taken him to the bus. She didn't know about the store clerk but it couldn't just be random. The Alpha was targeting these people, but why?

They pulled up to Derek's house and Naru got out of the car with Scott. They followed Derek into his house and Naru could tell Scott was getting ready to blow up about something. Thankfully, he lasted until they were inside.

"You know. I have a life, too."

Derek stopped on the stairs and Naru, who was right behind him, had to stop or run into his back. He grabbed her shoulder's and moved her back a step as he turned to Scott.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack." Derek was annoyed.

Naru had flinched at the pet reference and Scott gave her an apologetic glance. "Whatever. I have homework to do! I have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You wanna do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Naru could tell that Scott got the point by him turning his head away and Derek had to drive it in even further. "Both of you have less than a week until the next full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

Scott threw out his arms. "Okay, seriously? Who made up these rules?"

"It's a right of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human? "

Derek looked seriously annoyed and Naru got ready to step between them if needed.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you two! You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand! If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him!"

"So if we help you, you can stop him?"

"Not alone." Derek's voice was calmer now that Scott was actually listening. "We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

Back to annoyed. "Because I'm gonna _teach_ you. You remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? And when I twisted your arm back? Right after it?"

Both of them nodded.

"I changed back."

"Hm-hmm." Derek was going down the steps towards Scott and Naru jumped to stand slightly in front of Scott to block Derek off. He did nothing but give her a short look before focusing back on Scott. "And when you were hit by his car same thing right? What's the common denominator?"

By now Derek was right in front of them. Naru started growling softly as she realized what Derek was talking about and what he was likely to do since Scott was still lost. She despised it when Derek did things like this but he somehow always overpowered her before she could stop him. The only thing she could think of was that it had something to do with her instincts as a female beta because it seemed as if something held her back from immediately going at him when he went after her or Scott.

Derek growled back at her and Naru couldn't stop herself from taking a step back. His growls seemed to speak to _something _inside her, probably her sense of self preservation that she mostly ignored. Scott's eyes changed to gold from his rising anger and frustration. He got distracted when Derek reached out and lifted up his right hand by his wrist. Scott yelled and fell to his knee's when Derek squeezed his hand and crushed the bones in his hand together. To keep Naru at bay, he had his other hand outstretched with his claws out wrapped around her throat. Her instincts forced her body mostly still but she still snarled and snapped at him as he hurt Scott.

Scott pushed away the pain enough to speak coherently. "What the hell are you doing!"

Derek let go of Scott but kept his grip on Naru. "It'll heal."

"It still hurts! Let go of her!"

Derek ignored the last bit and kept his hold on Naru. "And that's what keeps you human. Pain." Derek twisted Naru around so he had his arm wrapped around her neck in a choke hold and put his mouth by her hear. She was calmer than before but some of her features were still changed. "He's fine. Calm down, now."

Naru closed her eyes and focused on breathing. One thing that had her shifting in seconds was when Scott or Stiles were attacked or hurt. She figured it was a pack thing and she shifted as a natural reaction to protect them. When her breathing was steady, she opened her eyes in time to see Scott flexing his hand as the bones healed to their original placement. She tapped Derek's arm, that was still around her throat, and he let her go. She immediately went to Scott's side and checked his hand. She looked up when she heard movement. Derek had lifted his arm in their direction and spoke as he turned to go up the stairs.

"Maybe you will survive."

She could feel Scott glaring at Derek but she only watched him disappear with curiosity. His house was destroyed and she never smelt the smell of new furniture or paint, so where was he staying in this place? Maybe some of the rooms on the upper level had less damage and he was able to salvage some things but still. Not much of anything like a bed or dresser could have survived. And what about showers? Did this place still have running water and an intact bathroom? She figured it did but quickly changed her train of thought when certain...images came to mind.

She tugged on Scott's arm and he followed her out. They would walk to her place since Derek didn't drive them home and she would take Scott back to his after. When they were resting at her house Naru told Scott about her idea about the killings not being random and when given all of her points, agreed with her. They just needed to figure out _why_ the Alpha was killing these men.

XxXxX

The next day Naru walked with Scott threw the halls of the high school. She was only staying with him until he found Alison and then she would head off to find Stiles. When she first started hovering around them like this, they whined about her being a mother hen and hovering over them too much but she just ignored them every time and they eventually got used to the fact that she would usually be around one of them. She was protective of those she considered family, and she was stepping it up with the threat of the Alpha hovering over their heads.

She looked up when she heard a strange sound and blinked when she saw Alison trying to stuff some balloons back into her locker before realizing it was in vain. Scott walked over when Alison was reading a card.

"Is it your birthday?"

"No! No. Ah, no. I mean yes-" She said all of this while trying to stuff the balloons back into her locker and Naru managed to hold back her laugh. "Please don't tell anybody. I don't know how Lydia found out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't want people to know. Cause...I'm seventeen."

_And I'm technically seven-hundred and sixteen._ Naru didn't see what the big deal was but stayed quiet when Scott flashed her a look. Guess he knew what she had thought. She shrugged.

"You're seventeen?"

Alison looked away. "That's exactly the kind of reaction I'm trying to avoid."

Feeling a little like a third wheel, Naru made to leave. "I'm off to find Stiles. Bye Scott, and Happy Birthday Alison."

Alison smiled a little and nodded and Scott waved her off. While she wasn't exactly best friends with Alison, they did get along and Naru guessed she would call them friendly acquaintances. As she turned the corner she half listened as she heard Alison's relief that Scott didn't assume she had gotten in trouble or held back but had to repeat a year because of all the moving around.

She caught up with Stiles as they entered Mr. Harris' room. "Hi Stiles.

"Hey, Naru. Where's Scott?"

Naru looked at him and his eye's flashed with realization. They spoke at the same time. "Alison."

"Well, damn. Well were you guys there last night? At the store?"

Naru nodded as she sat in her seat. "Yup. Derek picked both of us up and took us out there. Have I told you how much I think Jackson's a prick?"

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. "Repeatedly."

"My point exactly."

The bell rang and Naru turned her attention to Harris, frowning when she realized Scott wasn't in. He waited until everyone was seated before going on a rant.

"Just a friendly reminder, parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be enough punishment." Naru held back a snort. Harris stopped by Stiles and stared at him as he repeatedly highlighted things in his book. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Stiles looked up at Mr. Harris but was spared from saying anything when Jackson walked into the room. Now, normally Naru would try to spare people's feelings, but Jackson looked like hell. As Jackson sat down Mr. Harris put a hand on his shoulder. "Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know." Jackson nodded and Mr. Harris went to the front of the room. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Naru looked back and saw the annoyance on Stiles face before he spit out the lid to the marker and caught it as it rebounded off the ceiling. She turned back to her book but listened when Stiles started talking to Danny.

"Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed as he realized he wouldn't get out of this. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't...tell me."

"But, he's your best friend."

She didn't look up to see what Danny did but heard the shuffling of clothes so she assumed he shrugged.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"_What?_"

"Do you find me attractive?"

He so did not just say that! Naru had to bite her tongue from laughing aloud but couldn't stop the smile that split her face. Danny didn't answer and Stiles leaned forward so much that he fell off his stool. Luckily he caught himself before he fell on his ass. He sat back at his seat and looked at her. He kicked her under the table when he saw her smile and Naru raised an eyebrow at him.

"_It's not funny!"_ Stiles hissed as quietly as he could.

Naru smiled and rested her check on her hand. "Yes it it. Now get to work."

Stiles turned pink but focused as much as he could on his work. Which wasn't much with how his thoughts kept going back to last night.

XxXxX

Derek snuck into the boys locker room when he knew Jackson would be in there. He needed to know what the boy saw last night. He hid out of sight as random guys walked past him, some heading to the showers, others leaving. He looked around and found Jackson standing in a towel staring at himself in a mirror. He saw him reach back to rub his neck only to wince when he reached the marks his claws had left there.

He couldn't hold back a smirk. The boy was an arrogant fool so he felt no regret about the marks. Jackson headed to the lockers and sprayed some deodorant on. Derek was behind him and so he saw when Jackson froze in shock when it looked like there were two red eyes looking at him. Derek could smell that it was a human so he wasn't worried except for the fact that Jackson seemed to freeze at the sight.

He saw the boy relax when he realized it was the gleam from some boys headphones. Derek stepped out in the open and when Jackson turned in his direction he jumped back into the lockers behind him.

"I-I don't know where Scott or Naru are."

Derek started walking up to him. "I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

"Wh-Why...Why me? I didn't do anything."

"No, but you saw something. Didn't you?" Derek smirked a little.

"No! I didn't see anything."

"What was it? Hm? An animal?" Derek was right in front of him now and could smell the fear rolling off of him. "A mountain lion?"

"I didn't see anything. I swear, I'm not lying."

_Because you're too afraid too._ Derek still needed to check. "Then calm down and say it again."

"S-Say what? That I'm not lying?"

Derek got right up into his face. "Tell me that you didn't see anything! Slowly." Derek listened closely to his heartbeat.

"I didn't see anything." It remained at the same pace but Derek searched his face for any signs that he was lying. "I'm not lying."

Derek heard no changes and backed off the slightest bit. He reached out and grabbed the hair that was on top of his head. "One more thing.." He pulled his head forward and leaned over to look at the scratches. He couldn't hold back his amusement from his voice as he pushed the boys head back into the locker. "You should really get that checked out." He blanked his face of emotions as he turned away. He got his answer and now he wanted to get back to his house.

XxXxX

Naru and Stiles were slightly panicking when there was still no sign of Scott near the end of the day.

"Are you _sure_ it was him? It wasn't some creepy clone or anything?" Naru glared. "Alright, stupid question."

Naru pushed Stiles up as the bell rang for their last class. "Try his cell again. Now."

"Okay, okay." Naru waited impatiently as the phone rang. When Scott picked up, she was torn between relief and tearing his throat out.

"What?"

"Finally! Do you know Naru's going to kill you? Have you been getting any of our texts?"

"Yeah, like all nine million of them."

Naru growled and knew Scott heard it over the phone. "Then why didn't you reply?"

Stiles shushed her. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia's totally MIA. Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guys dead and you've got to do something about it!"

"Like what?"

"Something!"

"Okay, I'll do it later." Naru could tell Stiles didn't hear it clearly but she did. "Left, left, left!"

The phone hung up but Naru got a good guess. Stiles took one look at her face and held his hands up.

"Sorry-"

"He's with Alison."

Stiles took awhile to register what she said. "What?"

"Before he hung up, he said 'left' repeatedly and I heard a car. Alison has been gone too and I connected the dots. He skipped school with her for her birthday. When I get my hands on him-"

"Hey!" Stiles put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm ticked off at him too but no death threats! Don't make me smack you with a newspaper!"

Naru blinked. And blinked again. "Smack me...with...a newspaper...Stiles?"

Stiles looked like he was preparing himself for something. "Yeah?"

Naru slowly lifted her hand and Stiles cringed. Naru lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "No more dog jokes or I'll use you as target practice. And I don't really miss."

Stiles cringed but smiled when he saw she was no longer getting ready to go on a killing spree. "I'll go check on Lydia before I need to be back here for the conferences. Hey, how are you gonna be doing that? You don't exactly..."

"It's okay to mention it Stiles. I never had any so there's nothing to really miss. Anyway, I was smart enough to keep my grades up and I'm talking to my teachers in a few minutes."

Stiles looked at her. "You had your clones do your homework, didn't you?"

Naru grinned. "Yup."

Stiles hit her shoulder. "Why can't you have clones do my homework? I don't exactly have a lot of free time with a homicidal Alpha on the loose! I don't have a lot of time to do it while I'm keeping you guys out of trouble."

Naru thoughtfully looked up. It was true that they didn't really have time and since they couldn't make clones she had an unfair advantage... "I'll tell you what. You do what you know of your homework off the top of your head and what you don't give to me. I'll correct what you get wrong and _maybe_ do the rest. Maybe."

Stiles grinned as he wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you!"

"I said may-"

"No! Let me enjoy this."

Naru sighed but hugged Stiles back. They released each other and Naru went off to talk with her teachers while Stiles went to see Lydia after promising to tell her what he found out. None of the teachers had any complaints about her and encouraged her to keep up the good work and try to get Scott and Stiles to focus in some cases. Mr. Harris was the last teacher she had to see and as she stood by the door to his classroom she hesitated. Something felt off about Harris but she couldn't figure out what. Some feeling or vibe that she got off of him made her uneasy. Shrugging it off, she stepped into the room. Mr. Harris looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Ah, Ms. Uzumaki. Have a seat."

Naru sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Thank you for seeing me now, Mr. Harris."

"It's of no obligation to me whether I see you now or later. With your situation at home it was more sensible to meet now. You do fine in my class and actually pay attention. You are friends with Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski correct?"

Naru furrowed her brow. "Yes."

"Try to keep them in line, please? Both are smart kids but stray too often. Just keep them focused, that's all I ask."

"I'll do my best sir. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Harris looked at his computer. "Yes, go on ahead."

Naru tried her best not to bolt out of the classroom. She knew he didn't mean any disrespect but hearing him talk about Scott and Stiles that way pissed her off. Thankful to finally be able to leave the mostly empty school, Naru jogged out to her bike and headed for her house. She wanted to work off her frustration with Scott, Harris, the Alpha, and Derek in her gym.

XxXxX

Derek was doing pull-ups on the frame of one of the doors in his house. He had been alternating exercises since he got home. He let go of the frame and dropped to the floor to do push ups. He had switched to one arm push ups when he heard them. Hunters. Specifically, Kate.

He pushed himself up and hid when one of the others with her kicked his door open. He saw the guy look around and held back a growl of hate when he saw Kate step into his house.

"No one home."

"Oh he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Derek felt almost overwhelming rage at the sound of her voice.

"Maybe he's out. Burying a bone in the back yard."

Derek glared at the spiky haired hunter and saw Kate and the other do the same.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him say something like, too bad your sister _bit_ _it _beforeshe had her first litter." Derek's anger grew. "Too bad she _howled_ like a _bitch_, when we cut her in half!"

Derek growled out loud as he lost control of his temper. The one who made the bone comment was closest and Derek threw him back and into the wall by the front door, knocking him out. He jumped down into a crouch from where he had been hiding with fangs bared. He heard the other guy move and jumped from the stairs and onto the opposite wall. He braced himself on the wall and snarled at the hunter in front of him. He noticed Kate smirk and his anger grew. He leaped across the rails of the stairs and grabbed the frame of the door. He swung his legs forward and kicked the hunter in the chest. He flew back and landed on his back on a pile of charred wood. He fell to his feet and turned to Kate.

She whipped out some kind of stick and Derek charged. He jumped to attack and Kate flung the end of the stick into his side. He felt like a lightning bolt hit him and he fell to the ground, curling into himself before falling on his back.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places." He rolled onto his stomach to try and push himself up. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Derek glared up at her. The volts of electricity were still coursing threw him and he closed his eyes. He started pulling himself across the floor towards the sofa that was there. Kate followed him and he tried his best to push himself away, hating how weak he was. He got to the sofa and used it to support himself as he turned to Kate. He flew at her again only to get hit with the tazer and tossed back to the floor. Kate let out a laugh.

"Nine hundred _thousand_ volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire? Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little too...Texas chain saw massacre for my tastes. But quite true." Derek pushed himself up against the wall and glared at her as he fought against the pain. "Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her." Derek lifted his head up more and glared at her with every fiber of his being. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He managed to speak but it was shaky.

"Sweaty." Kate moved to kneel in front of him. "Well why don't you just listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I am, okay?" She leaned forward as she spoke. "We...didn't...kill...your...sister." Derek heard no change in her heart. She was telling the truth. "You hear that? There's no blips or uptakes, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." She got up and walked to the center of the room. Derek stared at some random point in shock until she spoke again. "We found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why don't we help each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell me who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved. Everyone goes home happy." Derek looked down. He didn't know and Kate got that from his silence. "Unless...you don't know who he is either." He looked back up and that was all the confirmation she needed. She started to turn around. "Well, guess who just became totally useless."

He gathered all his strength and bolted. He heard multiple shots of gunfire but he kept running. He jumped off the back porch and ran into the woods. He ran to escape Kate and the numbing truth she had told him but he only got away from the former. He slowed down a good distance away and turned to look in the direction of his house. He didn't want to believe it but the heartbeat doesn't lie. He needed to focus his mind on anything but what just happened.

First things first. He couldn't stay at his house for the next few days. The hunters had no reason to keep him alive now that Kate knew he didn't know anything. He wouldn't be able to handle staying at Scott's because one of them would eventually give and kill the other. Stiles' was out. Naru was the best option. She lived alone and the house had extra rooms and was isolated like his house. Turning in that direction he started walking only to move into a jog when a cold breeze hit his bare skin.

He made it to her house relatively fast and heard the music blasting from outside. It wasn't Linkin Park this time but he liked the sound of it so far. There was a female lead and the drums and guitar were loud.

He opened her front door and didn't see or hear any sign of her. He followed the music to where it was the loudest and saw it came from a door in the hallway. Opening it he was almost overwhelmed with the sound of the music but realized that she had a basement. Slowly going down the stairs he looked around, surprised to see that she had built a gym. There were sections for each part of the body; machines for the arms and upper body on one side and some for the lower half on the other. There were a few gym bags hanging around in each section and he saw that some could slide around the gym from a rig in the ceiling. His attention was drawn to the part of the gym that was nothing but a mat. Naru was there with at least three clones and sparring. He didn't know how he knew which one was the original but his eyes were instantly drawn to her.

Her long blond hair was in a ponytail on top of her head and her bangs were sticking to her forehead with sweat. Her face was flushed a light pink from exertion. She was wearing some skin tight black shorts and a blue tank that ended just under her chest, showing the faint imprint of the seal. She was focusing only on her clones as they each came at her from different angles; one at her head, one her feet, and one her stomach. He watched, transfixed, as she lifted her body and turned to roll horizontal in mid-air, managing to dodge all three attacks. She twisted again and her feet barely touched the ground before she had launched herself at her clones. She punched two in the stomach and as they dispelled she swiped her leg across the ground and kicked the last clones legs out from under her, again dispelling it. As she turned her head to look at him the only thing he could think was that she was incredibly sexy when she fought.

He stood there silently at the foot of the stairs as Naru analyzed him as she went to a stereo in the corner and turned off the music. The sudden silence that followed was tense as each stared into the others eyes. Naru broke the silence first.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Kate attacked me at my house for information on the Alpha. She knows I know nothing and there is no reason for them to leave me alive. I can't stay there."

Naru walked across the gym while crossing her arms over her chest. "Uh-huh. And you want to stay here?" He nodded. "Why not with Scott?"

He snorted. "One of us will be dead before the end of the week if I did that. And staying in the same house as the Sheriff isn't a good idea for me either."

"I see your point. Scott pretty much hates you and would either provoke you or be provoked himself. I will let you stay here as long as you take care of your own crap and don't leave it around the house. God knows how many times Stiles and Scott do." The last part was said with a roll of her eyes and Derek nodded. It would be easy to do since he barely had anything anyways. Naru brushed past him to the stairs and he tried his best not to wince. His body still felt like lightning was coursing through his veins. By Naru's worried glance, he figured he failed.

"What is it? And don't lie to me. That's another thing."

Derek rolled his shoulders but turned to head back up the stairs. "Nothing. Kate hit me with some kind of tazer that had a few thousand volts running through it. It's only stinging."

He could practically feel her eyes narrowing on his head as she followed him up the stairs. "Uh-huh. That's why you winced when I barely touched you. Follow me."

She went past him as the came back to the hallway, being sure not to touch him. He sighed but followed her as she led him upstairs to her room. She pointed to her bed without looking at him.

"Sit."

He was about to snap at her that he wasn't a dog but felt too tired to argue when her bed looked comfortable. He sat down as she went into the adjoining bathroom and he was glad to be off his feet. He heard the sound of a cabinet being opened and stuff being moved around as he looked at her room. It was mostly dark colored but it was nice. He saw another door leading to the upper level of the porch and wondered why she had a door leading to the porch in almost every room. Naru came back into the room holding a little jar in her hands.

"I made this myself to help with burns from fire and lightning jutsu. It should help." Before he could say anything she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back so he was sitting in the middle of her bed with her kneeling in front of him. She sat back on her heals and opened the jar, releasing the smell of vanilla and herbs. As she dipped her fingers into the lotion Derek finally regained his voice.

"Hey-" He cut himself off when her fingers landed on his chest and started rubbing the lotion into his skin. Whatever was in it worked wonders as the pain started to dwindle to nothing almost immediately. He closed his eyes as her smooth and small fingers rubbed the lotion onto his chest. Her touch was soft yet firm and it did wonders in relaxing his tense muscles. He opened his eyes enough to stare at her through half-lidded eyes. She was staring at his chest with a soft expression and her eyes followed her hands as they moved to rub the lotion in on his stomach and abs. He cut off a groan as her nails scrapped the skin around his navel.

His eyes trailed lazily over her features as she focused on her work. Her skin was still damp from her workout but her bright and serious eyes from earlier were replaced with glazed and darkened eyes that were fixed on his bare skin. Her full lips were slightly parted and his eyes were drawn to them as her small pink tongue peaked out to lick her lips. He wondered what her lips would taste like under his.

"Derek?" The soft whisper had his eyes focusing on hers. He noticed the jar was closed and off to the edge of the bed and realized she had finished. His lack of pain proved that it worked. He felt her hand was still on his chest, right over his heart but he didn't break his gaze from hers. He barely noticed that they were leaning into each other until he felt her breath mixing with his own as their lips were barely an inch apart.

He wondered why he was doing this. His mind was screaming at him that this wasn't how he acted and that he didn't need more emotional pain. His family and Kate were bad enough. But another, larger part of him was screaming that he deserved to be happy too. His family was gone but no amount of anger or sorrow was going to bring them back. Plus they wouldn't want him to grow up alone, they would have wanted him to be happy. Throwing caution to the wind for once he slowly leaned forward. There lips just barely brushed when a phone went off. Derek cursed inwardly as Naru flew back with red blossoming over her cheeks. He glared at the phone that was on the bedside table and made a note to kill Stiles when he saw it was a text from him.

He watched as Naru leaned over him to grab her phone and answer the text. He saw her eyes flash with curiosity, realization, and fear.

"Oh...my...God..Derek, look."

Frowning, he leaned over to see what was playing on her phone. His eyes widened and he snatched the phone from her hands as he saw a video of the Alpha jumping through the window of the video store. "Where did this come from?"

Naru was staring at the picture of the Alpha. "Stiles said he found it on Lydia's phone. She's messed up and has no idea what she saw. She's on drugs and basically drunk but she caught that on her phone. He sent it to me before he deleted it from her phone."

Derek looked down at the picture again and swore as he tossed the phone back on the stand. Lydia had seen the Alpha but he could only hope that her brain would deny what she subconsciously thought it was and think it was a mountain lion or a normal wolf at least. He felt the bed move and saw Naru was getting up. He stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I feel something's going to happen at the school tonight. Something possibly bad. I'm usually right about these feelings so I'm going to the school. Plus Scott should be back by now and I need to knock some sense into the boy."

He didn't release her as she tried to tug her hand away. "Where was he?"

"He skipped the entire day with Alison, now can you let me go? You can find some clothes in the other room and fix yourself some food- _hmph!_"

Derek was not going to leave things how they were. He yanked her wrist forward and ducked his head down to seal her lips with his as she crashed into his chest. He felt her tense up but relax just as quickly as she responded. He growled when he felt how _right_ she felt against him. She opened her mouth and fought Derek's tongue for dominance. Derek did his best not to groan at the taste of her: chocolate and something wild. Sweet and wild. Just like her. He swiped his tongue into every corner of her mouth when she submitted to him as his hands wrapped around her waist and her's around his neck. They broke apart panting when the need to breath became too much. He rested his forehead on hers as he stared into her eyes. She reached one hand up to brush along his cheek.

"What is this?"

He dipped back down to press a chaste kiss on her lips. "I don't know," _But I have an idea_, "but it feels right. I want to do something for myself."

Naru smiled and pulled back from his arms. He let her go as she washed herself up and went out to go to the school. When the sound of the front door closing reached him he went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "This is going to be a strange few days."

XxXxX

Naru could barely focus on the road in front of her as she made her way to the school. Her thoughts were too jumbled from the kiss she shared with Derek. She didn't know if getting into a relationship was the best idea right now but it was something that neither of them could apparently help. They were drawn to each other from the beginning and Naru had to admit that she wasn't very surprised that this happened. It felt right like Derek said. And didn't either of them deserve some happiness? Both with a past of death and betrayal. Huh. Now that she thought of it like that they were practically made for each other. Both broken in some way.

She pushed thoughts of Derek to the back of her mind when she pulled up to the school. It looked like the conferences were over from the amount of people in the parking lot. She found a space for her bike and pulled in. As she was taking off her helmet she saw Alison's father and a woman she assumed to be her mother leaving the school. He looked pissed as he hung up his cell phone and she winced in sympathy for Scott when she saw his mother walk up to them.

"Scott, you're so dead."

Naru looked around and was relived to see Scott getting out of a car with Alison. She got off her bike and made her way in their direction. Both of their parents noticed them and she got to Scott at the same time they did. She smiled at Melissa as she grabbed Scott's arm.

"Let me borrow him for a minute. I'll hand him off to you when I'm done."

Everyone blinked at her. Melissa looked from her to her son and realized from the look on Scott's face that she would rip him a new one. "Go ahead."

Mr. Argent, who was behind her looked angry as Naru dragged Scott a little ways off. "Why the hell-"

Melissa held up a hand. "Let's watch for a minute."

Chris grit his teeth but looked in the direction the blond girl had dragged Scott. He blinked when he saw the boy practically cowering from the small girl who suddenly didn't seem so small. She was speaking low enough that he could only catch a few words, "...gone...no contact...Stiles...wish you...dead...hands on you...later...ever do that..." Near the end of her rant she switched to some other language, Japanese if he was correct, and smacked the boy on the back of the head. Everyone around them winced since the smack was heard from where they were.

The girl grabbed Scott's arm and dragged the now contrite boy behind her as she came back. She smiled at them and Chris, even with all his experience with werewolves, was unnerved by it.

"He's all yours."

Melissa smiled at the girl. She loved her. If she could make her son actually regret doing something then she was permanently in her good books. Her smiled turned into a scowl as she turned on her son. "Where exactly have you been?"

"Nowhere, Mom."

"Nowhere as in not at school."

Scott shrugged lightly. "Kinda."

Alison interrupted as her father stepped forward. "It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were-"

"Alison. In the car."

Before anyone could reply a scream was heard. Naru instantly snapped around to the source but only saw people trying to get away from something. She jogged away from the others and around cars until she was close to where people were running from. Her pulse rose as she heard a horribly familiar growl. The Alpha.

She swung around full circle but didn't see any sign of him. She could feel something watching her though whenever she turned in that direction she didn't see anything. People were scrambling to their cars to take cover but she knew it wasn't from the Alpha. She could smell a feline scent and knew the Alpha had herded a mountain lion to the school. Her vision started to turn red and she could finally get a better focus on where the stare was coming from. She turned to stare in the direction of the woods and caught a pair of gleaming red eyes. She couldn't move. The sight of those eyes paralyzed her body. She distantly heard more growling but couldn't tear her eyes away no matter how much she wanted to.

The sound of gunshots finally snapped her out of it but only because the Alpha had gone. She immediately went to where people were gathering and saw Mr. Argent lowering a gun. She slowly walked towards the mountain lion as everyone else did. She looked up after staring at the body of the dead animal and met Scott's eye. His terrified look was met with her own helpless one. They both had sensed the Alpha but wondered why he did something like this.

Naru backed away from the lion. She couldn't stay here any longer. She saw Stiles' Dad getting help from somebody to stand. Apparently a car hit him. He saw her and waved her over. "You okay?"

"Yes. Will you be okay?"

The Sheriff grimaced. "I'll be fine. What was it?"

"Mr. Argent shot a mountain lion."

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed and he started towards the crowd. She heard him mutter something under his breath but didn't bother to listen. She was numb as she got on her bike, foregoing her helmet. She didn't feel the cold wind biting her cheeks as she pulled away. She was too shaken from the Alpha. She had looked into it's eye before but never got paralyzed. She needed to speak to Derek. She wasn't going to let him drop the subject. She needed to know for her own survival.

She found him in the kitchen drinking a beer when she got home. She swiped it from the counter and took a long drink before setting it down. Derek was eying her.

"What happened?"

She leaned back in the stool until it was balanced precariously on two legs. "A _mountain lion_ appeared in the parking lot. Mr. Argent shot it."

Derek's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why the Alpha would do that. She suddenly slammed the stool back on four legs as she glared at him.

"Just by looking into it's eyes I was paralyzed. Why? I have done it before but it never happened. _What _is my place in this pack? _Why_ am I affected like this?" She growled when Derek looked like he was going to avoid her questions. "If you want me to help take down the Alpha I need to know how he can affect me. I won't be much help if I get paralyzed and rendered useless or used against you now would I? I will _not_ let you avoid this anymore._ I need to know._"

Derek stared at her and she got the feeling he was judging to see if she was ready for this. She held his gaze, her eyes conveying her seriousness about the situation. After what seemed like an eternity Derek stood up. She followed him as he went to the door leading to her basement and went to the large section that was cleared out for sparing. He turned to her and she saw that he had shifted.

"Shift."

Naru closed her eyes and felt for the rage that was the wolf in her. Calling it to the surface she felt her features change in the now familiar transformation. She opened her now green eyes and met his blue ones that were now inches from her own. Derek suddenly let out a terrifying growl that shook her to her core and Naru couldn't stop herself from looking away, baring her neck, and dropping to her knees from the force. Her body shook as he continued growling and she tried to get back up. She felt Derek kneel next to her and his teeth close over the skin of her neck. Her body stopped shaking as she went entirely limp. The only thing holding her up were Derek's teeth and hands. She felt the whine build in her throat and didn't bother trying to stop it from escaping her mouth.

She felt Derek's teeth release her neck and him lick the marks to soothe the pain. His lips brushed her skin as he spoke. "That was your instincts making you submit to me. As a female wolf you submit to male Alpha's and Beta's if the make you. Typically to calm you down or as punishment for disobeying a male. No matter how dominant your personality, you will always submit to a male. It's part of your place in the pack."

Derek pulled back as she was able to move again. Her fury was growing at what he was explaining to her but she held it back. She needed to know more. "What about the Alpha?"

Derek stood up but Naru found she was still submitting to him. She couldn't force herself to look him in the eye or get up. "The Alpha's stare paralyzed you because he wanted it to. It is a tactic used to control a beta. If you can't move then you are easier to dominate. If he wanted he could have lured you out to him and you would have been helpless because you couldn't break eye contact. Do _not_ look into his eyes again. If he gets you alone you become part of his pack because he would make you submit and join him."

Naru still couldn't get up but she forced herself to meet Derek's eyes. "Let me up."

Derek bared his teeth and yanked Naru to her feet. He backed her into the wall behind her and placed his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. "Now that I am telling you this I will not be as lenient. You will learn your place as a female because you will know it. I can not be held accountable for my actions if you act out of line and anger me to the point I lose control. I will get you to submit in any way if that happens, especially considering our change in relationship."

Naru lost control of her anger and tackled Derek to the ground. They rolled on the mat, each trying to get on top of the other. Naru bit Derek in the shoulder and used that distraction to get on top of him. She dug her claws into his wrists to hold them down as she glared at him. "I will fight if that happens. I am not meek or submissive. I am not one for following orders or rules and it will be snowing in hell before I start."

Derek heaved and rolled on top of her, laying most of his weight on her. He got in her face. "I hate to be the one to inform you but it started frosting the second you were bit. Male werewolves are dominant, females submissive. You asked for this information and I am giving it to you. It's the cold, hard truth. You will follow what a male tells you if he wants it so, you will run slightly behind a male when the pack is together, you will eat only after the Alpha has eaten, you will _submit to a male!_"

Derek crashed his mouth onto hers. This kiss wasn't like their first one. It was full of anger and frustration. It was rough and Naru could feel her lips bruising but she gave with just as much as she got. Teeth clashed and tongues fought. She felt both of them change back and their kiss slowed and gentled until Naru felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook and Derek sat up, pulling her into a hug, knowing she needed some comfort and cursing himself for losing control. Both were stressed to the point that they broke. Tonight just seemed to push them over the edge what with Kate attacking him and the mountain lion at the school.

He didn't mean to go this far when he told her the truth but as she kept fighting and resisting his wolf got agitated and wanted the females submission. He felt Naru slump into him and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He shifted so he was holding her bridal style and took her upstairs, managing to turn lights off as he did. He reached her room and set her on the bed. He slipped her shoes off and lifted her up to put her under the blanket. He sat there stroking her cheek.

He tried to recall a conversation about mates he had had with his family when he was little but couldn't remember what really mattered. The best explanation he had for his feelings of Naru were that she was his mate. It would explain why he wanted her submission so much. The male in a mated pair was especially dominant as well as possessive and protective. If only he could remember but the only one he could ask would be his uncle, but he was out considering. He got up to leave when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned and Naru's eyes were barely open.

"Stay."

He couldn't refuse her after what had happened so he climbed under the blanket beside her. As he settled down Naru rolled over and curled up slightly on his chest. He was slightly surprised but wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay! Sorry for the late update but I have had way to many migraines these past two weeks and I was sick earlier this week. I decided I had held off on the romance between Derek and Naru long enough considering how quickly Scott and Alison get into it. Hope it was okay. I can't promise a quick update with the weather cause the beginning of fall and the sudden changing of the weather always gives me headaches and I have grown a tolerance to certain pain relievers. I have to take at least three or four now to relive a migraine and even then sometimes it's only temporary. I will try my best though. Oh, and the song when Derek arrives at Naru's is What You Want by Evanescence. It's from their new album that come out next month and it's an awesome song!**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Sorry for not updating. Family problems suck and my prescription for migraines does not work at all anymore and they are back with a vengeance. I'm also going to update this maybe once a month so I am done with season one closer to season two. I'm also trying to write in first person. Have a good Christmas and here's the next chapter.**

_Derek's POV_

I walked into the living room of Naru's house to see her watching NCIS. She must love the show because she watches it constantly. That, and Wipeout. I'll admit it's good but still.

It's been three days since the whole mountain lion incident at the school Thursday and things have kind of settled between us. Neither of us really knew what was happening between us and there have already been many incidents where our instincts collide and we end up fighting. I hid a smirk even as my arm throbbed in reminder of her claws slicing through it earlier today. I actually enjoyed when we fought. It was exhilarating and she has even (unintentionally) taught me some moves that work well with our natural fighting instincts.

"Don't hurt him too bad."

I looked at Naru as she spoke and saw her looking at me. Another bonus of this situation, she has accepted some of the methods I will be using when teaching Scott. Not all of them by any means, but she has stopped shifting every time I hurt him. I still don't know how she knows what I'm going to do and just nod my head at her. I turn around only to jerk my arm out behind me when I hear her throw something. I catch it in my hands and turn my head to look at her in surprise. In my hands were the keys to her motorcycle.

She just shrugged. "The hunters will be on the look out for your car and my bike will get you there quicker. He's getting groceries so head to the parking garage."

I smirked as I turned back around. I have been wanting to ride the bike for a while and it was perfect if Kate tried to come after me. Motorcycles are better when trying to get away from a psychotic trigger-happy bitch.

I went out the doors closest to the back of the house (having an easy route outside comes in handy) and went to the shed where she keeps her bike. I grabbed a helmet and slid on to the bike. Putting the key into the ignition I pulled out and shot through her driveway and into the open road. I didn't even regret admitting I loved her bike and the speed it offered. What normally would have been at least a ten minute drive was shortened to five minutes.

I pulled up to the parking building and left the bike on the first level. I put the keys in my pocket as I sorted out Scott's scent. I pinpointed his scent about four levels up and made my way there to see him trying and failing to find his car. I watched as he put his bags down and pulled the keys out to try and find it. I shook my head. Of all people, why a hormone-filled, empty headed kid? I heard the alarm disengage on the other side of the level and I was hidden a car away. A bottle fell out of one of the bags and rolled right towards me and I stabbed a claw through the side and rolled it back.

Scott froze where he was when he saw the bottle and I knew he knew either I or the Alpha were here. I waited to see what he would do and I didn't have to wait long. For good measure I growled and that sent Scott running. I followed and analyzed what he was doing. His speed had increased but it wasn't enough. I chased him as he continued running but I lost sight of him for a second on level three. I knew he was hiding behind a car and I sniffed to pinpoint his location. I heard him take off again but as soon as I went after him I heard the sound of multiple car alarms. He was learning. Unfortunately, that also told me where he was. I ran past the cars and was scanning the next level when I heard his phone go off. I sighed but hopped on top of the car to see him scrambling for his phone. I yanked him up by his jacket and slammed him into the hood of the car I was standing on. I crouched down over him. "You're dead."

I hopped off the car and started walking back up while shutting off the alarms for the cars. I heard Scott take deep breaths before hopping off the car and following.

"What-What the hell was that?"

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of me!" He yelled.

I glanced back at him. "Not yet."

"Okay, but I was fast right?"

"Not fast enough." I could tell the tone of my voice grated his nerves but I didn't really care.

"But-But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

I decided to lighten up the slightest bit. "Till your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was-I mean..would you just stop? Please?" I turned around to look at him. "What happened the other night, Stiles' Dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. Naru shouldn't be the only one to watch our backs. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." I snapped.

"What about Naru? She was bitten, too, yet she has so much more control."

"You're forgetting that she has grown up with a demon inside of her and has experience dealing with the urges you have had no experience with. She's the only one who has dealt with a demons instincts and urges. Who knows how strong those were compared to this?"

Scott looked down. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." I grabbed his phone from his hands and held it up, showing the message from Alison. "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" That's it. I held up his phone and turned to face the wall. I knew Scott realized what I was going to do because he tried to stop me but I threw his phone at the wall and watched it break. I turned back to see his eyes darkening.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." I was getting more and more frustrated.

Scott glared. "I can get angry."

"Not angry enough!" I yelled. "This is the only way that I can teach you. Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes." Not good enough.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

I stared into his eyes and I knew that he wouldn't be able to even if he tried. I started walking away but it appeared that Scott had something to get off his chest.

"How are you going to teach me anyways? You always focus on Naru."

I could feel the urge to change but I held it back. I growled as I turned around, though, and I could see Scott regretted what he said. "When you think of her getting caught by the Alpha, what do you feel? The automatic urge to shift and hunt him down? It's in our blood to protect the females of a pack and since she is the only female, she is the focus of that. If she gets caught or hurt by the Alpha then our instincts will take away our reasoning and we will go to get her back. She needs to know control so she can use her own abilities when she has shifted so that doesn't happen. I have to help her do that." I didn't even bother to yell. Everything I said was in a low growl.

Scott was holding his hands up and backing away. "Sorry, sorry. I know. This whole situation just sucks."

I turned around to leave without saying anything. I could hear Scott gathering up the remains of his phone before I reached the bike and hopped on. The drive back to Naru's house was silent as I fought down the urge to turn around and beat some sense into Scott. By the time I pulled into the shed and was getting off the bike I knew she was behind me.

"He pissed you off again, didn't he?"

I just turned around and faced her. Something must have shown on my face because she said, "Beer?" I bared my teeth. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol right now. I needed to fight and she knew it.

She turned, careful to keep from showing me her neck or back since she still refuses to submit like a normal female. I stalked past her and led the way to the gym. This was something that had become common in only three days. I get frustrated with Scott or her, and we either spar or get something to drink. Most of the time it's a spar since I like pushing her to the point she loses focus and acts more animal than human and she knows it.

The second I stepped onto the mat in the basement I shifted and threw off my jacket. I fight her in this form to get used to the urges and instincts and it makes it easier to fight her each time.

I turned to her to see her shifting and the second she opened her now green eyes, I pounced. Thanks to her previous training she ducked to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I swiped at her with my claws while I brushed off her kick but only managed to snag the ends of her hair as she flipped over me. I started to turn around to face her but I felt her hit me in my back and knock me to the ground partly on my stomach and my side with her on top of me.

The position sent me into a rage. I haven't had an Alpha for years and I refuse to be under anybody, even Naru. Fortunately, I have learned to use my rage to my advantage. I threw my right arm back and managed to grab her arm. I rolled, and kept rolling, until Naru was crushed under me on her stomach. I grabbed her wrist as she tried to grab me and pulled her arm back until her wrist was between her shoulders. I felt her try to push herself up on her knees and did the same to her other arm so she had no freedom to move. I held her hands together with one of mine and used my free hand to move her hair off her neck. I held her legs down with my own and leaned over her until my teeth were over her bared neck. A growl reverberated through my chest and into her back and I felt her shiver. She still tried to fight and I bit her neck hard enough for her to feel but not enough to break the skin.

I could feel her fighting her instincts. Her body would start to go limp before tensing again. She couldn't fight against me anymore and that was something we were trying to stop. If the Alpha even started trying this with her she would be defenseless. It didn't mean I couldn't enjoy this though. She had gotten better. Just a few days ago she couldn't even do this much. It was time to end this though. My instincts were screaming at me and I was going to follow them.

I started growling harder and broke through her skin. For added measure I dropped all of my weight on her. Naru was limp, finally, but she wasn't submitting. I pulled my teeth out of her neck and snarled, "Give up."

She finally did. She tilted her head to the side as much as I would allow and whined. I was still on top of her as my wolf half accepted her submission and let go of it's frustration for its fellow betas for the time being. When I was calm enough to shift back, I let go of Naru's wrists and supported myself over her, not wanting to get off.

I watched as she pulled her arms under her and shifted to roll over. When she was on her back she just stared at me while rubbing her wrists and shifting back. I shifted so one leg was in between hers to give myself more support. We just stared at each other until she sighed.

"We should probably try to stop doing this, shouldn't we?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

She cracked a smile. "We're not going to."

"No."

"You're going to tell me it's for training, when really all you want to do is fight me and win repeatedly."

I lowered myself so I was barely an inch from her. "It's both," I admitted. Naru laughed and raised herself up the last inch to kiss me. My behavior with her now was completely different than how I normally act but I wanted to do something for me and I didn't want to waste time now that I finally have found someone good for me. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Her lips were soft, contradicting her hands as she tangled them in my short hair and held me to her. "You," she said between light kisses, "must get a...kick out of...beating a seven hundred...year old ninja." I shut her up by putting more pressure on her lips. Our spars always ended like this and maybe that was why I liked them so much. She was right, though.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually we got up and went back upstairs. I actually liked living in a house that wasn't destroyed or reminded me of my past mistakes. I liked that Naru didn't judge me on what she had heard, only experienced and learned for herself. She was like a fresh start. One I was going to take advantage of.

Naru veered to the kitchen and I watched as she started pulling out random things. Something I realized soon after I started staying here was that Naru was in charge of the kitchen.

"I realized this after the guy in the video store but I don't think the Alpha is killing at random."

I watched her calmly while I leaned against the door frame. "What makes you say that?"

She put down a box of something and turned to face me. "I told Scott and he agrees with me. The bus driver? When he was there in my dream he was dressed up. I have a feeling he was somewhere else that night and the Alpha deliberately tracked him down. Then the video store. You all avoid revealing yourselves but why go after some guy in a video store where people frequent the place? And how did the Alpha time the kill just when no one else was there?"

I thought over the points she presented and I inwardly hit myself for not realizing it sooner. "The Alpha was watching the clerk so he could get him alone."

Naru nodded and turned back to what she had gotten out. "Yup." I watched her look through what she had, seemingly looking for something, and not finding it. I debated with myself to tell her what Myers had said to me and eventually decided to do it. Her mind analyzes possibilities no one would usually consider and maybe she could get something.

"I went to see the driver before he died." Naru's hand froze halfway to a box. I watched her hand slowly close into a fist before she turned to face me. Her face was serious but not accusing. "When he looked at me, he knew who I was and he told me he was sorry. You think that could be connected?"

Naru was silent, just staring into my eyes. "I have an idea, but I would need to get Stiles to trick his dad."

I furrowed my brows. Why would she need to know something from the police? "Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to tell you until I know for sure."

I didn't want to, but I let it drop. Naru's phone went off from its place on the counter and she picked it up. "It's a text from Scott. He's using Alison's phone but the Alpha confronted him."

I stood up straight. "I'm going to go."

Naru looked up at me. "I have to the store for some ingredients, so take your car, or run. And next time, don't break his phone."

I nodded and went out to my car. I heard Naru behind me and saw her pulling out of the shed as I was starting my car. She sped out in front of me and I followed, keeping an eye on her until she turned in the direction of the grocery store. I turned onto Scott's street, noticing he wasn't home yet, and parked four houses away to not give myself away. I walked around his house until I reached his window and jumped up to the roof. I opened the unlocked window and climbed in just as I heard Scott pull up. I silently closed his window a bit and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

I watched as Scott rushed into his room and locked his door. He didn't notice me as he did the same to his window until he turned on his lamp. He gasped in shock. "You seriously need to stop doing that."

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk."

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."

Scott shook his head. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, shook my head, and stood up. "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

Scott thought for a moment and nodded slowly, "Anger."

"Focused on you?" Mine would be.

Scott glance down in thought, then shook his head. "No, not...not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

He did what? "Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

Scott looked a little confused but answered me. "He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know? What? You have this look like you know what it means."

I shook my head and tried to deny it. He didn't want to know. "No, no...It's nothing." I started to walk past Scott to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Scott grabbed my arm and I turned around. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

I looked between the door and Scott. "Doesn't mean anything." I slid the lock back.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." I turned around and just looked at him. "What does it mean?"

I thought it over while I opened the door. He would probably have to find out anyway and I knew he wouldn't let it go but he didn't want to know and that's exactly what I told him. I left before he could try it again. I needed to look something up.

_Naru's POV_

I thought about what Derek told me as I made my way to the store. I had a theory, but I couldn't even really suggest it without getting police files on the driver and movie clerk. I think they had something to do with the fire, though. Something about the stories has always bugged me. Their were werewolves in Derek's family, couldn't they have managed to try and get everyone out of the house? I had a feeling Derek's family was trapped somehow but I didn't want to bring it up with him. It wasn't my place.

I scoffed as I pulled up in front of the store. What was my place with him, anyways? I was no longer just a pack mate. I probably never was. This connection has been present since the moment I first saw Derek in the woods and has only grown stronger. I sighed as I searched the isles for the last ingredient I needed to make dango. "Will I never have a normal life?"

It was almost closing time for the store and I hurried up to the counter to pay. The parking lot was dark and deserted as I stepped outside. I was immediately tense. I knew I wasn't alone and I knew who was hidden in the darkness around me. I closed my eyes, remembering Derek's warning, and spread out my senses and chakra to pinpoint the location of the Alpha.

I swore. He was practically right behind me. I heard a growl and threw caution to the wind. It should be too dark for security cameras to catch us anyways. I ran forward, hearing the sound of him behind me, and jumped high up into the trees that were the beginning of the woods in this area. I heard a momentary pause but didn't dare to turn around. I didn't know if I could resist if he paralyzed me again. I jumped into the higher branches that were at the top of the tree and covered with the changing leaves. This way I could block my sight of the Alpha easily but I could still see the entire parking lot if I wanted. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Remembering a conversation with Derek about getting impression off the Alpha, I recognized the anger, not at me, but something. But what mainly shook me was the impression of curiosity and satisfaction.

I looked down at the sound of scratching to see the Alpha carving something into the ground by my and bike and thanked god for the fact that he wasn't looking at me. This was also the first time I could really look at him. In this form he was easily seven feet or more and was solid black. His body was a mix between a wolf and a human, something very similar to the werewolves in movies like _Van Helsing_. It's face didn't have as prominent of a muzzle like normal wolves but it's teeth were just as sharp and gleamed even from my vantage point up here.

The Alpha finished whatever he was doing on the ground and with one last look in my direction (that I avoided looking at his face) he left. I stayed up in the branches for a while and only dared to come down when I checked the area with my chakra for any feel of his presence.

I was still cautious as I approached my bike. I looked at the scratch in the concrete to see a spiral. I remembered Derek buried his sister under a spiral but I don't know what it means. I felt something in my hand and looked down to see the forgotten box of ingredients close to being crushed in my hand. I stared at the box for who knows how long before I got back on my bike and left.

The Alpha was sending a message to me and Scott tonight, that much was obvious. Was he planning another kill and letting us know the time to join in or die was running out? That was the only thing I could think of.

I pulled up to my house and saw that Derek was already back. Good. I needed answers. After putting my bike up I went inside at the kitchen doors and tossed the box on the counter. I went to the living room to see Derek sitting down on the sofa in the living room with his chin in his hands. He was staring at some point on the wall in thought before his eyes snapped to me. One look at my face and I knew he knew. He instantly sat up straight but I just laid down beside him, the top of my head brushing his jean clad thigh.

"He confronted you?" Derek's voice was soft, something that surprised me still. When we were alone he acted so different. Less guarded.

I nodded. "He drew a spiral on the ground beside my bike."

I heard a muted thud and turned my head to see that he had let his head fall back on the edge of the couch. "He drew one on Scott's window. Did you feel anything?"

I nodded. "Anger, but not at me, and curiosity and satisfaction. I had jumped into the trees to avoid him but I think he thought I was normal until he saw me do that."

Derek nodded. "That would explain those. He was curious when he saw you jump, and satisfied when he realized he had someone like you in his pack."

I reached up with one hand to touch his jaw. Derek turned his face into my palm to look at me. He knew what I was asking and I was going to get an answer. He sighed and reached over to brush some of my bangs out of my face. "The spiral is a vendetta. It's helps confirm the fact that his murders aren't random. He is targeting these people."

I held back a sigh. I was right, so what? There were still people being killed. I laid there, beside Derek, for a while. I was still hyped up on adrenaline and his presence was helping to calm me down. When I was calm I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Cooking always helped me gather my thoughts and I wanted the scent of the alpha out of my head.

I heard Derek behind me as I started preparing to make the dango for lunch tomorrow. I don't know if Stiles would still be mad at me like he was Friday so I am making dango to soften him up. I heard Derek sit in a stool and could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"How are you so calm? Scott was a panicked mess."

"While the control the Alpha has over me terrifies me, I have faced off against the strongest of the tailed beasts when I was twelve, remember? Kyuubi was terrifying." Silence enveloped us until I spoke again. "The only reason I can think of for the Alpha to do this tonight is that he is warning me and Scott that our time to join him is coming soon."

Derek thought it over and nodded. "It's most likely that's what he was doing. He has to be mad that you two are fighting him. You more than Scott now that he knows you're not a normal human."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. If it's not an evil organization bent on world domination, it's a homicidal werewolf."

It was silent for a while as he thought over what I said, something I noticed that he frequently does. It's like he analyzes everything I say for some kind of hidden meaning or deceit. When the aroma of the dango started wafting around the kitchen I heard Derek sniff.

"What's that?"

I smiled. Dango always reminded me of Anko. "It's called dango. It's pretty much dumplings on a stick. I'm making some for dinner and lunch tomorrow. You wanna try some when it's done?"

"Sure."

I made ten stick of dango. Two for me and Derek tonight, and two for me, Stiles, and Scott tomorrow. I closely watched his face as Derek tried the dango and I saw the appreciation. I smiled as I took a bite of my own. "It's good, no?"

Derek's lips twitched but he didn't smile. I realized I had never seen him smile, not once. "It's good."

We ate the rest of our dango in silence and when I was done I went upstairs to take a shower. I heard the TV turn on and knew what Derek was doing. I opened the door to my room and continued on to my bathroom, all the while shedding my clothes. I turned the water as hot as I could handle and stepped in. I tensed at the first blast of heat but as the water pounded on my neck and shoulders, I felt my muscles relax. I let myself soak before I started washing my hair and body.

While I was going through the repetitive motions I could think. Most of my thoughts were centered around the idea that had popped into my head after learning about the paralyzing trick and the fact that it was meant to calm down females in a pack only. The anger, blood lust, and strength I kept repressed since my merge with Kyu. I had thought about the fact that if I tapped into that, that the power from that would break the Alpha's control over me. Unfortunately, the only way to test the theory is by actually trying it with the Alpha and that was too risky.

I sighed and rinsed the soaps off of my body and shutting off the water. I wrapped myself into a towel and went out to my room only to suddenly stop at the sight of Derek in the hallway at my open door. We both froze. Me because I was soaking wet, the towel I was wearing was small, barely going down to mid thigh, and I had a feeling Derek's was for that and more. I felt the blood rushing to my face and I rushed forward, making sure the towel would stay on, and shoved him out into the hallway screaming. "Out, out, out!" I slammed the door in his face and then pressed my ear against the door to listen for him to leave.

When I was sure he was gone, I sighed. Nothing seemed to be going right. I smiled a little, though. This situation, fortunately, didn't fall under the category, not by any means. I quickly got dressed into some sweats and a tank and went out onto the upper porch to scan the area again. I sat on the mat I had placed outside and started meditating. I had a feeling he heard me because Derek came around the corner of the porch. Right now was a time I really hated my paranoia for making me put doors in almost every room that led outside.

Thankfully he didn't do anything just yet. I heard him sit down in front of me and lean against the rail but I stayed focused on scanning the area for anything off. I made sure I was extra thorough tonight and scanned everywhere I could at least twice. When I was done I relaxed from my meditative position and opened my eyes to look at Derek.

"What were you doing, just now?" He asked.

"Remember how I told you about the sage mode?" I got a nod. "I was tapping into the nature energy to extend my senses. This was how I knew you were shot by Kate. I heard it. The nature energy extends my senses even more."

He looked thoughtful. "Scanning for him?"

"Yup."

It went silent and I leaned against the wall and looked up at the stars to avoid looking at him. I knew it was hopeless, but I hoped it was too dark for Derek to see my red cheeks. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I had bared my throat until I felt his lips on my throat. I couldn't pull my head back down to look at him and I found I didn't want to. I could feel his pleasure at the fact that I didn't fight as he pushed me against the wall. Derek kissed and nipped his way up my throat and I grabbed his head in my hands to keep him close to me. The pleasure I was feeling was amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

I felt him growl into my throat but it only made me shiver and yank his head up to kiss him. His growl grew in volume as he responded ferociously, his tongue easily gaining entry into my mouth. I moaned and it only spurred him on. One of his free hands slid its way under my shirt and spread out over my stomach. His hand was large enough to cover my stomach entirely but he only teased me by just skimming the hem of my sweats, just the very tips of his fingers going under the band.

We broke apart for air for only a second and Derek slid his hand around my side to my back to pull me flush against him. His other hand trailed up and down my side. My hands weren't idle either. My fingers were combing through the hair at the base of his neck, and my other hand was wrapped around his shoulders. My pulse was racing but for some reason I wasn't shifting.

Both of us seem to be under some unspoken agreement not to have sex right now, since we both started calming down and letting go of each other, when we were calm and had caught our breath, Derek helped me stand up and lightly shoved me into my room. Neither of us felt the need to speak and I watched Derek close the door and lock them. I was sitting on my bed when he came over and kissed me gently one last time before leaving to go to his room. I got under the blanket and laid there silently until I fell asleep, all thoughts of the Alpha absent from my mind for a while.

XxXxX

I was determined not to fail. I refused to look away from him until he talked to me. I even had on my cutest face and knew the only reason he hasn't given in is his refusal to look at me. I pouted as I followed Stiles in the hall to our homeroom. I had been attached to him since he stepped out of his jeep. I circled around him repeatedly in the hall for a chance to catch his eyes. I knew he knew what I was doing and I knew he knew that I knew that one look at me and he would be putty in my hands. Right now he has been doing a good job of avoiding looking at me but once we were in class he was mine.

Speaking of class, we were there. Stiles practically ran to his seat and slammed himself into it. My seat was right in front of him and I sat in it backwards so I was facing him. He was looking anywhere but at me. "Come on, Stiles. I already told you Friday about the Alpha and what he almost did to me. I am sorry about your Dad but I couldn't do anything. He was on the other side of the parking lot. Please, forgive me? I miss my best friend."

I lowered my head until it was on his desk and I looked at him from under my lashes. I could see him struggle to not look at me and knew he only needed one more push. I whined loud enough for only him to hear and his eyes immediately snapped to mine. He groaned but smiled, and I knew I was forgiven. I popped back up and grinned at him. Stiles reached over and pat my head like I was a dog.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know. That's why I do it."

He laughed. "You're evil."

"It keeps me awake at night. Anyways, I made a treat for us at lunch today. I'm sure you'll love it." I replied as I turned around in my seat. "Scott's coming."

I sat normally in my seat when Scott arrived. I smiled at him when he looked at me but his eyes landed on Stiles. I wasn't going to help them work out their issues. I knew they would be talking again before class was over. Scott went to his seat behind Stiles and I listened in.

"Still not talking to me?" No answer. "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?" Nothing. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Nada. "Okay." Scott sighed. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and...That I went to Derek for help?" This was the reason I haven't told Scott and Stiles about me and Derek. Still too much animosity.

It got Stiles to talk though. "If I was talking to you, I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." I turned my head to look at Stiles. I mouthed "Really?". He shrugged.

The bell rang and they went silent for a bit to get ready for class. I knew Stiles wouldn't last now that Scott told him that. Sure enough, I heard him turn around. "What did he say?"

I smiled as I started my work. Class went by with Scott telling Stiles what Derek told him when the teacher wasn't paying attention. I stood up with them when class was over.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles turned to me. "What about you?"

I was silent for a bit. I figured now was as good a time as any to tell them. They couldn't try and kill me in school. "Um, Derek has been staying with me.."

"What?" Both of them turned around to yell at me, attracting the attention of the rest of the hall. I raised my hands.

"Quiet!"

"Are you insane?"

"Why is he there?"

Both started firing out questions and I finally slapped my hands over their mouths. "Let me speak, damn it!" When both shut up I cautiously removed my hands. "Okay, Thursday, Kate attacked Derek at his house and found out he didn't know anything about the Alpha. He is now considered a liability and they have free reign to kill him. He can't stay at his house so he's at mine, since I have the most room and you all would kill each other eventually. To answer you original question, we spar regularly to build up my resistance to the Alpha. Now go back to what you said about tapping into your animal rage. Now."

Both gave me a look that said it was far from over but dropped it. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know." Scott said. "That's what he means when he said he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"He can't do with you what he does with me, since my instincts are different," I added. That and because he's not gay.

"Okay. When are you seeing him again?"

"Just told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day."

Stiles hit him on the shoulder. "When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

I knew that look on Stiles' face. "After work. All right, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself."

I had a feeling Stiles idea of 'teaching' involved revenge. I didn't say anything though. We went through classes normally and I saw Stiles writing and scratching things out on a piece of paper until lunch. I was right about the dango. The second I pulled them out of my bag and unwrapped them, the boys were in love. Scott smelled them first and he snatch his two sticks out of my hands the second he saw them. Stiles was close behind and both moaned at the taste.

"Naru, I love you. I will love you everyday for the rest of my life if you make me these everyday." Stiles moaned. Scott nodded in agreement and I laughed as I ate my own.

"Not everyday. How about once or twice a week?" Both nodded, too focused on the food to talk anymore. Both were pretty much done with their sticks while I still had one more to go. That is, until Scott saw Alison and Lydia sitting across from us. He grabbed Stiles World History book and held it up in front of him to keep Alison from seeing him. Stiles looked behind him to see what had Scott hiding and sighed when he saw Alison. I listened in on Alison's conversation. I came in right as Alison was telling Lydia about what she was reading.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. _La bete_ killed over one hundred people, becoming so infamous that King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it."

"Boring."

""Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.""

"Hmm. Still boring."

""Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.""

Lydia dipped her head. "Slipping into a coma bored."

""While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster."

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?"

"This. "It is believed that _la bete _was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent."

Damn. Their dropping her hints. I started listening again.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Because of my vision I was able to see the unfocused picture of a werewolf. Double damn. Lydia was silent as she stared at the picture. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was seeing similarities from what she saw at the video store.

"Lydia? Lydia." Alison said, trying to snap her out of it. It worked.

"It looks...like a big...wolf. See you in history." Lydia left.

Stiles put his hand on top of the book. "I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading anyway."

Scott popped his head over the book but still kept it up. "So did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." I smiled.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott repeated amused.

Stiles spoke in a funny voice. "Your Yoda I will be."All of us laughed a bit. "I said it backwards."

"Yeah, I know."

Stiles leaned back. "All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah." I made a sad face as Stiles turned to me. "Not you! It's impossible to hate you for any amount of time."

I smirked and stood up as Stiles gathered his stuff, taking the book from Scott. Scott followed quickly, trying to avoid Alison. I went with Stiles while Scott ducked into the boys bathroom to dodge Alison. We still had some time before lunch was over and our next class was a free period so we had a little more than an hour.

"Hey, Naru." Stiles wouldn't look at me directly.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Would you mind stealingCoach'sheartmonitor." He rushed out the last part too fast fro me to hear.

"Slow down and say it again."

"Would you mind stealing Coach's heart monitor."

I nodded. "Sure."

Stiles blinked. "Sure?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

Stiles shook his head. "Uh, oh. It's in his office. If you get caught they can't do anything to you because you have a clean record."

I closed my eyes. "Do I even want to know?"

"No."

I took a deep breath. "That's what I thought."

Stealing the monitor and cell phone was depressingly easy. I met Stiles and Scott on the lacrosse field.

"You got it?" I tossed Stiles the monitor and phone from my place on the stands. "Great. Put this on." He handed the monitor to Scott.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah. I had Naru borrow it."

Scott turned to me and I winked. "Stole it." I shrugged.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles defended me. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott gave me another look. "Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"I stole it, too. It was too easy by my standards."

Scott and stiles looked at each other. Stiles shrugged. "That's why I had her do it."

"Why?"

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" I mouthed "Go wolf" to Scott and he shrugged. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Alison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk." I laughed but waved them off when they turned to me.

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Scott did as instructed and Stiles pulled out some duct tape to hold his hands behind his back.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

Stiles grabbed his gear and backed up. "All right, you ready?"

"No."

"Remember, don't get angry"

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Stiles picked up the ball with his stick and threw it at Scott. I couldn't stop my laugh as Scott got hit in the stomach. He groaned and glared at me. Stiles started laughing, too. Stiles threw another one and this one hit Scott close to his face. "Okay, that one kind of hurt."

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm."

"Stay calm." The next one missed. "Staying calm. Staying totally calm." Next one hit his shoulder. "There's no balls flying at my face." Next his chest. I flew back laughing when the next one hit him a little over his groin. He was going to feel that tomorrow. It was because I fell back that I saw Jackson watching. Since he was only laughing and staying out of the way I turned back to Scott with a warning glare in his direction when he looked at me. I turned back in time to see Scott trying to stand up straight.

"Aah1 Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why."

"Suck it up, Scott." That comment got me a glare but it got him and Stiles to see who was behind me, which was what I was aiming for. He gave me a thankful look. This gave him the added pressure he needed to stay calm.

"Don't get angry."

"I'm not getting angry."

Another shot at Scott's groin and another at his shoulder and repeat. More face shots, more chest shots, more everywhere shots. I could see Scott starting to lose control.

"Stop. Just wait. Wait, hold on." The next shot his him when he was already doubled over and he fell to the ground on his knees, groaning. Stiles knelt down to look at the phone that was beeping like crazy. Scott tore through the tape on his wrists and I glanced behind me to see Jackson looking at Scott. I jumped off the stands when I saw he was calming down and Stiles rushed over too. Scott fell to his side, taking deep breathes.

"Scott, are you okay? You started to change." Stiles asked. I crouched down beside Scott to block Jackson's view.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right."

Scott was panting. "I can't be around Alison."

"Just because she makes you happy?"

I looked down. "No, because she makes me weak."

I hid my wince. He was sounding too much like Sasuke. I glanced behind me to see Jackson starting to go away and that no one was around. I checked my watch and saw we still had twenty minutes. "Scott, having someone to be with, it doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger because you have a reason to gain control, a reason to get stronger and better. You have someone to protect and keep you from losing yourself."

I knew they knew who I was talking about by the way they looked down. "Naru, I'm sorry, but Derek-"

"Is with me." I interrupted. I smiled a little at their confused look. "He's with me. I told you guys about how I feel and react to him and it just escalated. I guess you could say we're dating. Please don't say anything. Don't we both deserve to be happy after what we've been through? He makes me happy and I like to think I do the same." I added after I saw them start to make a fuss. I stood up and brushed some dirt off my pants. "I'm going to go get my stuff for economics."

Neither said anything as I walked away. I guess they were a little shocked. It was just the talk about bonds making you weak was too much of a reminder about Sasuke. I wasn't angry at them, I just needed to get away. I hovered outside of economics until the bell rang for the current class to be let out. Coach was yelling at people to hurry and get to their seats when Scott and Stiles came in. Both shot me apologetic glances but I smiled. They still looked guilty but I wasn't mad. Alison came in and Scott tried to get Stiles to sit behind him before she could but he didn't make it.

"Hey," Alison said.

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Uh, yeah." Scott tried to think of an excuse. "I've been, uh, super busy."

She seemed to buy it. "When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

"Uh, soon. Real soon."

"I changed lab partners, by the way."

"Oh. To who?" I sighed.

Alison smiled. I'm guessing she found Scott... being Scott endearing. "To you, dummy."

"Me? I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study."

Scott looked like he was happy and yet nervous. More nervous. "Oh."

Alison seemed to notice. "You don't mind, do you?"

Scott nervously rubbed his arm. "I just...I don't want to bring your grade down."

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight?" Say no, Scott. Say no.

"8:30."

Scott didn't get to answer since Coach slammed a book on his desk. His hair really didn't take away my whole psychotic theory. "Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading" That I know Scott didn't do. Some people raised their hands. I never liked to volunteer information. "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about, uh...McCall."

Scott looked up from his desk. "What?"

"The reading." Coach walked around to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Last night's reading?"

"How about, uh, the reading of _The Gettysburg Address_?"

Some people laughed. "What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term "sarcasm," McCall?"

Scott nodded and glanced over at me and Stiles. I smirked and did a small wave. "Very."

Finstock spoke again. "Did you do the reading or not?"

Scott looked down and nervously flipped through a book. "Um...I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." I heard a small beep and glanced over at Stiles. I was keeping my ears tuned for the monitor. I caught Stiles' eyes and glanced down at his pocket. "How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No?" The beeping was increasing. "How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?"

The beeping was going crazy. "I, uh.."

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall. Thank you." Coach pounded his desk. "Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." The beeping started slowing and I glanced over to see Alison holding Scott's hand under the desk. I hid my smile behind my hands. "All right. Everybody else, settle down."

I ignored Coach for the rest of the class. It's what I always did, even when I was little. I never paid attention to the teachers during class but I subconsciously heard what they said. With my hearing, it's impossible not to. I just choose what I want to remember. I was having another feeling and kept glancing around me. I really hate myself when I have these feelings. The last one I had led me to getting paralyzed by a single look. The bell rang and I focused my hearing again.

I got up and left the room with Scott and Stiles. There was one more class and Alison left to go get her stuff. As Scott opened the doors to the other hall way I jumped on him. "I told you so!"

Scott stumbled and smiled while Stiles laughed. "I know, I know."

"It's her." Stiles said. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right?About protecting her?" I had tossed Scott's back pack at Stiles and had jumped on Scott's back and he was having to give me a piggy back ride. I was too lazy to walk and the teachers never seemed to mind when they saw. Even Alison accepted it.

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did." I laid my head on Scott's shoulder.

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. Not that Naru would have let you kill her."

"Damn right."

"Exactly. You didn't try to kill her like you have me."

"And that's why I'm his favorite. I haven't tried to kill him yet."

"Yeah..Wait, what do you mean, yet?" Stiles demanded.

I shrugged. "Hey, my good luck can't last forever. Let's just hope you're not anywhere near me." I could feel Scott's shoulder's shaking and I couldn't keep the teasing smile off my face. Stiles saw it, glared at me, and yanked my hair since he couldn't shove me with out toppling Scott. I stuck out my tongue.

"As I was saying, she brings you back."

Scott stopped his silent laughing and adjusted his hold on me. " That's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-OW!Damn it, Naru." Scott stopped to recover from my heel to his stomach.

"No talking about sex when I'm riding on you. And yes, I know that sounded wrong."

Stiles was laughing and it took a bit before he could stop. "Scott, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" By the look on Stiles' face I knew Scott had a look on his face and I jabbed my heel into his leg.

"Ow!"

"Next one will be somewhere where it hurts." I said as I hopped off Scott when he stumbled. I clapped my hands. "No more talk about sex right now, okay?" I added a too-sugary smile and both hurriedly nodded. "Continue, Stiles."

"Okay. Back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different. I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her."

I smiled. Finally.

"Yeah, exactly."

Scott seemed to realize what he said. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did."

Scott smiled. "I love her."

"That's great. Now moving on.." I glared at Stiles but he shrugged.

"No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what do I do?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. Yet." Stiles turned around in a circle, looking around.

"Oh, no. you're getting an idea, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"That means yes." I added.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on." They started walking off but I lagged behind.

"Hey, guys." Both stopped. "I'm just going to skip. I'll be hanging around."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I have another feeling that something's going to happen."

"Well great. No offense Naru, but your 'feelings' really get on my nerves. The fact that your last one caused my dad to get hurt and us to find out the Alpha can paralyze you with one look really makes me hate them."

"I hate them, too. I'll be on top of the school. I'm going to send some clones to scout the town. If you need me tell the one I'm going to send with you. They can tell me things telepathically as long as I'm meditating so I'll be on the roof."

Both nodded. "Okay. I admit, having copies of you running around town is kind of scary but comforting." Stiles said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, because that's what it was. See you."

"See you, and don't do anything that will give Scott permanent damage."

Scott opened his mouth but I patted his cheek. "You don't want to be taught by Derek, so suck it up." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and did the same to Stiles before leaving.

_Derek POV_

I needed to see my uncle. I knew the chance that he would respond was slim to none but I was leaning towards slim. No one really noticed me as I walked into the long term care facility and straight to my uncles room. They had turned him to face outside again and I turned him to me as I sat down on his bed.

"I need your help." I avoided looking into his eyes. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just...Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" I couldn't stand to look at his empty eyes for more than a few seconds. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura?" When he showed no reaction, I continued. "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything." I was starting to lose control of my emotions. "Blink. Raise a finger. Just anything." When I didn't get any kind of response, I stood up and grabbed his chair. "Say something!"

"Let him go." I turned to Peter's nurse. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

I looked from her to my uncle. "I don't have anymore time."

I walked past her without saying anything else. The only reason I had even come here was because I think Naru has rubbed off on me. I've been having a really bad feeling about today. I walked out to my car but stopped when I noticed something on the windshield under the windshield wipers. I picked it up, unfolded it, and looked. I saw the veterinarian report and picture of the dead deer with a spiral on it's side and looked around me for any sign of who did this. I got in my car and sped out of the parking lot. I had an idea now and I was going to follow it.

The vet had a reason to bite Scott since he knew him from work and no one would really suspect a vet for much of anything.

It took me only a few minutes to get to the vet and by then it was dark. I didn't say anything as I went to where the vet was.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." He was filling out a report. He looked up when I was in the room and I could see the recognition in his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

He looked confused. "Excuse me? What animal?"

"Three months ago. The deer." I took the report out of my pocket and held it up. "You remember this?"

He had crossed his arms but he pointed at the picture. "Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them?"

"I told them no." I heard it. His heartbeat rose.

I put my hand with the picture down and took a step forward. "Did you hear that?"

The vet stepped behind the table so it was between us. "Hear what?"

"The sound of your heartbeat rising."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying." I grabbed his jacket and dragged him across the table. He put up a struggle but I easily overpowered him. One of my claws swiped his face as I knocked him out and tied him onto a chair. It took him awhile but he eventually woke up. He looked around dazed before muttering.

"Oh, God." He struggled against the gauze I had tied on his wrists.

"Are you protecting someone?" His head turned in the direction of my voice.

"All right. The key to the drug locker is in my pocket."

I moved forward so one hand was on his shoulder as I got in his face. "I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned him around and he looked at me fearfully as I lifted up the chair. "What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting."

"What are you doing?" I turned my head at the sound of Scott's voice. Scott turned on the light.

"Scott, get out of here!" I dropped the vet and punched him in the face to knock him back out.

Scott ran over and shoved my arm. "Stop! Stop!"

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" He yelled.

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." I focused so my claws were out again and went to strike him when Scott grabbed my arm. I glared at him but I saw that he had shifted but was in full control. How did he learn that?

Scott growled at me and shoved my arm away. I took a single step back, keeping a wary eye on him. He lifted his hand and stared at his claws like he was surprised he managed it, too. When he looked up at me again he was shifting back so only his eyes were shinning gold. "Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry."

We stared at each other for a while before I nodded. I stepped back while Scott went threw the drawers and got out supplies to clean the vets cut. I started pacing back and forth as my impatience got the best of me. I walked up to where Scott was. "Do you have a plan?"

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

Scott's eyes were darting back and forth as he thought. "Meet me at the school. In the parking lot. Naru's already there."

"Wait, why is she still at the school?"

Scott shrugged. "She has clones scouting out the town using the school as the home base. One of them is probably outside so you can find her."

I didn't answer, just walked out. Sure enough, when I stepped out, I came face to face with a clone. Said clone sighed. "She's pissed at you for hurting the vet but she understands your reasons."

"Why is she doing this?"

The clone shrugged. "She's had a bad feeling all day and sent us scouting the town for any sign of anything. My job was to watch Scott which is why I'm here."

"How does he have that control in so short a time?" I glared at the clone to let her know that I wouldn't accept a stall. I wanted to know.

"Stiles did some tests with Coach's heart monitor. Lunch was spent chucking lacrosse balls at Scott and having him keep calm and during free period stiles got some guys to beat him up. He never shifted, though she wants me to tell you that she noticed Jackson watching Scott through out the day. And yes, she made sure he didn't see anything."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard the clone dispel and knew Naru was calling them all back. I waited until Scott came out.

"I'm gonna go meet Stiles, just don't hurt him anymore. All right?"

"Fine." When Scott was around the corner I went back inside to get the vet. I was sure he'd be unconscious for awhile so I untied his hands and found some duck tape. I put a piece over his mouth in case he woke up and put some around his wrists and ankles. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder as I took him out to my car. I put him down in the back seat and went back inside to lock the doors and turn out the lights.

I pulled up at the school to see Naru standing with Scott and Stiles at his jeep. As I got out of the car she shot me a look but that was it. Stiles was holding some cutters so I knew they were going to break in. Question was why.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back." They went to go look at him and I watched Naru.

"Oh, he look's comfortable." Stiles said.

Naru sighed. "Really, Derek? Was this necessary?"

"Yes." Scott pulled Stiles after him towards the school while Naru leaned against the side of my car. "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

I turned to Naru. "What is he going to do?"

"Something totally stupid and potentially deadly, what else?" I just shot her a look. "Wait and see. They should be getting there soon."

I walked over to lean on my car beside her. "You find anything off today?"

She leaned against my side. "No, but I can't shake this feeling and it's only gotten worse and now I know what it most likely is."

"What-" I was cut off by the sound of the most ridiculous and pathetic sounding howl I have ever heard in my life. "You've got to be kidding me."

Naru couldn't hold it back as she collapsed against my side in laughter. I grabbed hold of her arm as she started falling. "I know..what Stiles..is going to say." She stopped herself there as she caught her breath. I raised my eyebrow in a gesture for her to continue. "He's going to say that sounded like a cat being..drowned, no...choked! A cat being choked to death."

I shook my head but then the sound of an actual howl. It was loud enough that the windows of my car shook. Naru's eyes went wide. "I didn't think it would actually work. Derek, he's calling him here, the feeling I have been getting all day was worse here, but that's because the Alpha's going to come here!"

I swore. "Shit, be on guard and don't look into his eyes. Remember that no matter what." Both of us started casting anxious glances around us for any sign of the Alpha. The howl stopped but the damage was done. Stiles and Scott came out of the school and I turned on them. "I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Be that loud? You're calling the Alpha here when neither of you doesn't know how to fight back against him and you're worried about it being that loud?"

"Shut up." Naru's tone was soft and I could see her trying to focus on something. Oh, shit.

"Come on, Naru-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at them.

"What did you do with my boss?" Scott asked.

I turned around to see the back of my car empty. I turned back to them just as Naru screamed. I didn't have any chance to react before I felt the claws pierce my back and a lung. I saw Scott and Stiles dragging Naru off to the school as the Alpha lifted me up. I coughed up the blood that was filling my lungs as the Alpha flung me away from him. I felt my body slam into the brick walls of the school and heard a snap before I blacked out.


	7. Night School

_Naru's POV_

I knew he was there the second Derek turned around to look at his car. I had made the mistake of looking in the direction I felt him and got paralyzed for only a second. But that second was long enough for the Alpha to get a head start. I had immediately dug into my mind to the place where the abilities I had gotten from Kyu were and broken from the paralysis in time to scream, but I was too late. I watched as the Alpha dug his claws into Derek's back. I heard Scott and Stiles screaming and felt them dragging me away but my eyes stayed glued on Derek as the Alpha lifted him up and blood poured from his mouth. Scott jerked me around as we neared the doors but I saw Derek's body fly through the air and heard him hit the wall.

We got into the school and I snapped out of it. I made ten clones to spread out around the school and find a way around the Alpha to get to Derek and to get us out of here.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott said.

"Do I look like I have a key?"

"Grab something, anything!"

Since I was standing up I was able to see the cutters that they had used to open the doors. I saw Stiles stand up and look at them, too. "Stiles, I'll get them." I held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "I'm faster, remember? When I'm not shifted, I'm the fastest of us."

Both looked like they hated it but they let me by so I could open the door and slip out. I closed the door behind me and looked around the parking lot. The only places the Alpha could hide were behind the cars or on the roof. I looked at the cutters that were only feet away and cautiously made my way to them. As I went down the stairs and picked them up I heard the boys hitting the door. I heard the growling and I shot forward. By the time the Alpha got to where I had been, I was already inside and jamming the cutters in the handles. We looked outside to see nothing there.

"Where is it?" Scott said. Stiles held up his flashlight and shined it outside. "Where'd it go?" All of us backed away from the door. "That won't hold, will it?"

I shook my head. "If he hits the door hard enough.." I turned my head to look behind us down the hall way. Scott and stiles followed my lead. "This was only one door."

Right as I finished speaking a howl echoed throughout the school from the inside. All of us darted to the right. We turned a corner and I saw an open classroom. I ran inside and Scott and Stiles started to move the desk in front of the door. It had only gone a few inches when Stiles said to stop.

"The door's not going to keep it out."

"I know."

"I hate your boss." Stiles added.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss." Stiles pointed at Scott.

"No."

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles whispered. I heard the faint sound of tearing metal and went to the window.

"That can't be."

"Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him."

"He killed Derek."

I turned around. "I have clones in the school finding a way out and a way to get to Derek and get him out of here. I'm not going to let him die."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury."

I glared at him. "I know how to heal, remember? Now, drop it." I turned back to the window and looked in the direction of the cars.

"What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep-"

"Uh, Stiles? I think that option is out." Both looked at me and came over to the windows. I pointed at Stiles jeep, where the twisted hunk of metal that was the hood could barely be seen. "I'm pretty sure it's toast."

"What the hell-" The window shattered as something was thrown through it and I pulled both of them to the ground. Whatever was thrown slid across the floor and Stiles shined his flashlight on it. "That's my battery."

Stiles started to get up but Scott held him down. "Don't."

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott peered over the edge and looked around.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Move now?"

Scott turned to us and nodded. "Move now."

We got up and moved as quietly as we could out of the classroom. The hallways were too dark to see much, the only light coming from Stiles' flashlight and the lights outside. I flinched as I felt another of my clones dispel and they looked at me. I waved them off.

"It's nothing. The Alpha is just discovering my abilities and is tracking down my clones."

"Isn't that kind of bad?"

"No, because that let's me know where he is and where we need to not be."

Scott nodded and started going down the hallway. "This way."

Stiles grabbed him. "No, no, no."

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Well, then _less_ windows."

"The locker room." Scott said after a moment. Stiles nodded but before they started moving, I stopped them.

"Wait." I slid up my pants legs and pulled free the kunai. I handed one to both. "Something just in case. I hope you only have to throw it."

Both nodded in thanks and then we headed off to the locker rooms. Since we were on the ground floor, we were already close and I pulled out some shuriken from my sleeve. We got to the locker room and when Stiles closed the door Scott turned to him.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know. Anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing see's the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

I grabbed Scott. "Scott, we are that things _only_ pack. He's not going to let cops get in the way of that."

"What about Derek's car? Naru, you said you had clones looking for a way to get him away. What if all of us went, gabbed him, and went to his car?"

Stiles nodded before I could do anything. "That could work."

"Guys, are you forgetting the part where I can't look into his eyes?"

Both stopped where they were near the doors. "Right. Keep forgetting that. Is there a way you can fight but not look at his face?"

I thought it over before I remembered Gai's method when dealing with the sharingan. This is pretty much the same, I just need to focus on his feet. I nodded and Stiles reached for the door. Scott grabbed his wrist to stop him right as I felt the presence of someone.

"What?" Stiles whispered.

"I think I heard something."

"Like what?"

"Sh, quiet." I pulled Scott and Stiles back from the door and silently opened some lockers. I shoved the boys into two of them and slid into the third. I cursed when they made too much noise closing the doors. It went quiet and I watched through the gaps in the locker as the door slowly opened. I looked closely and noticed it was the janitor. He opened Scott's locker and screamed when he saw Scott. Stiles flew from his locker and I used the distraction to come out as well. Scott and Stiles tried to get him to be quiet.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out."

"Just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles said.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." He pushed all three of us out the door. Stiles turned around.

"Just one second to explain."

The janitor wasn't hearing it. "Just shut up and go." He was sudden;y yanked back into the room and I heard a growl. The door slammed shut and he screamed as he was attacked and slammed against the window, leaving it covered in blood. I snapped out of it first and shoved both of them down the hall. There was no way to save him. As we rounded the corner I heard a crash and slam and knew the door broke down. The scream's stopped and I knew he was dead.

Scott and Stiles ran as fast as they could to where the nearest door were that would lead outside and I followed close on their heels. They found the doors but before I could warn them, they ran right into them. The doors didn't open. Stiles shoved them open as far as they would go and Scott stuck his head out to see a dumpster blocking the door.

"Guys, the Alpha's destroyed most of my clones but I gathered the fact that he has closed off all the exits but one, maybe. He's herding us, trapping us, making us go where he wants us to go."

Stiles threw his hands up. "Well, we're screwed."

I started walking down a hallway and they followed. I was really nervous considering this hallway was just windows on one side and kept glancing out.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die."

Stiles turned to look behind us. "God, what is he doing? What does he want?"

"Us." Scott said. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's in to teamwork. That...That's-"

"Guys." I interrupted. I had looked outside and was seriously regretting it. Standing against the chimney was the Alpha, half covered in shadows. I had only glanced in his direction but I got caught in his eyes. For some reason, though, I was able to talk. I saw Stiles and Scott look out the window and felt Scott's hand cover my eyes and start dragging me away. The break in eye contact worked, and I was able to turn and run for myself when the Alpha crashed through the windows and slid into the wall. Scott and Stiles got around the corner and I flung my hand out behind me, throwing ten shuriken. I heard the Alpha grunt as they hit him and them growl but it worked. He was bleeding now, and I could tell where he was by the smell of his blood.

I was making sure I was behind Scott and stiles as we ran so they wouldn't get attacked but I was still right with them as we ran. We got to the stairwell and bolted down the stairs to the next level.

_Derek's POV_

I felt someone moving me, rolling me over. I blinked my eyes open when I felt repeated slaps on my face and saw a blurry image of Naru. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she started dragging me up to my feet. I slumped over onto her, making her take my weight, when my feet couldn't support me. I felt her dragging me and the next thing I knew I was in the passenger seat of my car. I looked over as I felt my head being turned and tried to hear what she was saying.

"Come...where...the..Derek..where are...keys...Where are your keys, Derek!"

I knew what she was asking now. My keys were in my front pocket. "Front...right.."

That was all I managed to say but She reached into my front pocket and pulled out the keys. I was starting to become more lucid, aware of the pain in my chest and arm.

"What..happened.."

Naru started my car and started pulling away from the school. "The Alpha attacked you and drove the others into the school. Naru made clones to find a way out and get you out of here but he destroyed all of us but me. He saw me go to you but he didn't do anything. He has trapped Naru, Scott, and Stiles inside. We don't know what he's playing at.

"You had a dislocated shoulder from when you hit the wall and I popped it back in and I stopped the bleeding from your back. Your healing the rest on your own but it's going to take awhile."

So she was a clone. I was mostly awake now and I tried to figure out what the Alpha was playing at. I had my back turned but the Alpha didn't go for the kill. He saw this clone helping me but didn't do anything. He seems like he's toying with the others in the school. I felt the car pulling off the road and heard Naru swear. I looked up when the car was off to see a silver car with Jackson, that Lydia girl, and Alison in it heading to the school.

"How did they know?" The clone muttered.

That's when something clicked. Before Scott and Naru could join the Alpha's pack, they had to cut their ties to their 'other pack'. The Alpha must consider Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Alison as their old pack and is going to make them kill them.

"It's the Alpha." The clone turned to me. "You can send what you learn back to Naru, right? Then tell her that those three are coming and that the Alpha's going to make them try and kill them to get rid of their old pack." I started coughing and I looked at my hand to see specks of blood. Their must still be blood in my lungs. The clone saw and she pushed my hands out of the way and placed her's on my chest. I could feel her chakra going into my body.

"You still have some blood in your lungs. The Alpha's claws hit the edge of them and those tears have to heal on their own, I can only stop blood from filling your lungs. You're going to feel my chakra when you breath and I need you to cough. My chakra should stop some of the pain and keep more blood from going in but this needs to come out."

I nodded and felt her chakra spread through my chest and up my throat. When it reached my throat I couldn't stop coughing. I brought my hand up to my mouth but didn't feel the amount of pain I expected from coughing this hard.

Naru's clone pulled away when I stopped coughing and I looked at my hand to see it covered in blood. "Okay, the majority of the blood it out, the rest is only just there. Until your lungs fully heal, your going to need to cough whenever you feel like you need to."

I just nodded. It was up to them to get out of there.

_Naru's POV_

We ran into the sports supply room. I was getting angry because I knew the Alpha could have caught us at any time had he wanted. He was playing with us and he wanted me and Scott to do something. We hid behind some lockers and I silenced my breathing. Stiles and Scott each did their best to stay quiet and we could hear soft growling. The Alpha was almost always growling,but this was just to scare us. Scott looked around the edge and I knew he saw him from the way he jerked back. The Alpha growled louder.

Stiles mouthed, "What?"

Scott nodded behind me and mouthed, "Go."

We got up and ran around the locker's. We were nearing the boiler room. I could tell from the steam that was around us. Fortunately, the steam was loud enough we could talk, though I could still hear the Alpha growling.

"All right, we have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...Something."

We could hear it moving around from the repeated thuds and they were getting closer. Glass shattered somewhere in front of us. We were backing up and I noticed an open door to our right. I pointed at it and Scott and Stiles caught on. We were half behind a metal door and Stiles pulled out his keys. I knew the Alpha heard them jingle by the way the growling went silent and then started up again much closer. I held out my hand and Stiles gave me his keys. I pushed them both behind the door and tossed the keys into the back of the room before hiding. The Alpha's growling grew louder as he charged in the direction the keys went. When he was in the room I slammed the door closed and held it as Stiles and Scott slid a desk in front of it. The desk was long enough that when it was sideways it took up the entire hallway. This way if the Alpha shoved open the door, the desk couldn't move because of the wall. The Alpha growled again and slammed into the door. It didn't budge.

Scott was panting but he smiled. "He can't..."

I leaned over to look through the small glass window but I couldn't see him. The Alpha shoved the door again and Stiles made sure the desk wouldn't move.

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles said to Scott.

Scott looked to make sure the Alpha couldn't see him and then jumped across the desk. All of us didn't want to tempt the Alpha by letting him see us. Stiles started to lean over.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanna get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Neither of us said anything and Stiles hopped up on the desk and shinned his flashlight inside. "Yeah, that's right, we got you..."

"Will you shut up." Scott snapped. We did not need to taunt him.

"I'm not scared of this thing." As if to prove him wrong, the Alpha hit the door and growled. Stiles stumbled back and off the table. When he turned around the hand of the Alpha was splayed across the window, it's claws leaving scratches. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any..."

A loud crash came from the room and I looked inside to see something falling in front of the window. We looked up as we heard thuds and bending metal and we ran. He was in the vents. We ran through hallway after hallway before I sudden;y stopped. Stiles and Scott continued ahead for a while before they realized I wasn't moving. I held a hand up to my temple as I tried to get the message my clone was sending. It was hard to get it clearly if I wasn't meditating.

"A clone is sending me a message. She has Derek and he's alive...wait, what?...I can't get all of it but she said that she saw Jackson, Lydia, and Alison headed here. They should be here by now."

"Shit. What are they doing here?" Stiles said. A shrill ringing suddenly went off and I swore when I realized it was a phone.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Hear what?"

Scott looked me in the eyes. "It's a phone ringing. I know that ring. It's Alison's phone." It went silent. Scott turned to Stiles. "Give me your phone."

Stiles handed it over and as Scott dialed Alison's number, we started moving. "Come on, come on." Scott muttered.

Alison answered her phone. "_Stiles?_"

"No, it's me, where are you?"

"_I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?_"

Scott avoided her question. "Where are you right now?"

"_On the first floor._"

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"_The swimming pools._"

I pulled up a map of the school in my head. The lobby was closest. Scott knew it, too. "Get to the lobby. Go now."

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming._"

As soon as Scott hung up and gave Stiles his phone back we were running to the lobby. I kept myself aware for any scent of the Alpha's blood. Even if the wound's had healed, the blood would still be on him. I heard multiple pairs of footsteps as we neared the lobby and we burst through the doors at the same time. Scott went right up to Alison.

"Why did you come here? What are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to." What?

"I asked you to?" Scott kept glancing around at every noise, all senses on hyper-alert for the Alpha.

Alison pulled out her phone and showed Scott a text message. I leaned over Scott and saw the message that supposedly came from him that told Alison to get to the school quickly. Alison saw the look on our faces. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

Stiles came up. "Did you drive here?"

"Jackson did. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Alison's phone rang and she answered. "Where are you?"

The doors burst open to show Lydia and Jackson. Lydia and Alison put their phones away and Lydia sighed. "Finally. Can we go now?"

I tensed when I smelt the blood just as there was a thud over us. "Run!"

Scott and Stiles started to run up the stairs and Alison, Lydia, and Jackson followed when the Alpha fell through the ceiling. I shoved them all in front of me and kept pushing everyone along, making sure they didn't look back and see the Alpha following us. The Alpha was growling and making barking noises while running after us, propelling himself from the walls and lockers. The cafeteria door were in front of us and we burst through them. Scott and Jackson shoved them closed and bolted the locks on them before starting to slide tables, chairs, and the drink containers in front of the doors.

I saw that Stiles wasn't moving and followed his eyes to the giant wall of windows. Great. Stiles tried to get Scott's attention. "Scott?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia was terrified.

"Will you just help me?" Scott snapped. "The chairs, stack the chairs."

Alison and Lydia started stacking chairs and sliding them to Jackson and Scott. "Guys...Can we just wait a second?" Stiles tried to get their attention again but it didn't work. "You guys, listen to me...Can we wait a second?" Everyone but me and Stiles were still blocking the doors. "Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? Naru, will you.."

I nodded and Stiles covered his ears. I took a deep breath as everyone still tried to block the windows and let it out in an ear piercing scream. Everyone flinched, especially Scott, and covered their ears. I stopped screaming and glared at everyone. "Will you all shut up?" When no one made a move to speak I pointed to Stiles. "Continue."

He nodded. "Thanks. Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now...what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" Stiles spread his arms in the direction of said wall. Everyone's faces showed their frustration.

Alison turned to Scott. "Can somebody please explain to me what is going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?"

Scott pulled away from Alison as she reached for him and leaned against the remaining chairs, his back turned to everyone. I could see he didn't know what to say by the way he looked to me and Stiles for help. I spoke up. "The janitor's dead."

Everyone stared at me, shocked. "What?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, the janitor's dead."

It was silent as they digested what we were saying. "What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Alison asked Scott. He didn't answer.

Jackson stepped up. "What, who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no. this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed..." Lydia was grasping at straws.

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson said. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Alison demanded. "What does he want?" Her voice lowered to a terrified whisper. "What's happening?" None of us knew what to say. We couldn't tell them the truth. "Scott!"

Scott straightened up. "I don't know." He stammered. "I just...If we go out there, he's going to kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked. "He's going to kill us?"

Stiles had moved to stand with them so everyone was looking at me and Scott. Alison stepped forward. "Who? Who is it?"

None of us said anything. Scott was shaking and he avoided looking at me. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott avoided looking at me and Stiles, knowing our faces would be demanding an explanation.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Scott nodded. "I saw him."

"The mountain lion.." Lydia tried again.

"No! Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott answered, knowing what they were thinking.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now..." Scott finally turned around. "He's going to kill us, too."

It was silent. I was glaring at Scott, who was pointedly avoiding looking in my direction. Jackson was the first to speak.

"Call the cops."

"No." Stiles said.

"What do you mean, "No?" Jackson demanded.

Stiles stood firm. "I mean no. you wanna hear it in Spanish? _No. _Look, Derek killed three people, okay?" We had no choice but to say Derek killed everyone. "We don't know what he's armed with."

"You're dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson said.

Lydia pulled out her phone. "I'm calling."

Stiles stepped forward. "No, Lydia, would you just hold on a second." Jackson shoved Stiles back and Scott stepped over while I pushed Jackson away.

"Hey." Scott said.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to...But..." Lydia pulled her phone away disbelievingly. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Alison asked, just as disbelieving.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

I had a really bad feeling. Scott may have called the Alpha here but I think that's what he wanted him to do.

"Okay, then call again." Alison said.

Stiles shook his head. "No, they won't trace a cell. Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the...What...What is this?" Alison put her head in her hands. "Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

Everyone was silent and started to look at me and Scott since we had been the most quiet. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia demanded.

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one that called the police?" Alison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped at her. Alison looked shocked that Scott spoke to her that way and turned away.

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles tried to defuse the situation as he pushed Scott over to me. "Okay, first off, no killing him, Naru."

"I won't. Just tell me why you just made Derek public enemy number one when you know he's alive and going to strangle you?"

I didn't know what to say. I had to say something." He sighed. "God, I just totally bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles said. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"Haven't you seen it, yet, Stiles?" I said. "There's no way we could out run him and you think he hasn't heard our entire conversation, or our heartbeats, or our breathing? He toying with us, waiting for me and Scott to do something. You think he's not on the other side of those doors, listening, right now?"

Scott nodded. "It's like he's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"Alison's family?" Scott guessed.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles added after seeing the look on Scott's face.

"Okay, assheads." Jackson yelled at us. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

Everyone was silent but I could see the agreement on their faces. "He's right." Scott said. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles looked behind him at everyone before shaking his head and walking away.

Jackson charged after him. "All right, give me the phone." Jackson grabbed Stiles shoulder to yank him around but Stiles punched him in the face. Jackson fell to the ground and Alison went to his side.

"Jackson!" I held Scott back away from them. "Are you okay?"

Stiles looked to me, silently asking, "Will you make sure my dad doesn't die?" I nodded and Stiles pulled out his phone. He dialed his dad. "Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." The Alpha must have realized what Stiles was doing because he quit being quiet and slammed himself into the door. "We're at the school, okay? We're at the school."

Stiles put his phone down as everyone backed away from the doors. I looked around but the only way out led up. When the handles to the doors fell off I decided up was better than here. "The stairs through the kitchen lead up but up is better than here. Let's go!"

We ran to the kitchen and I glanced behind me when I heard an enraged growl. I saw a shadow and a red gleam before I threw a shuriken through the window at his face. I didn't stay to see if I hit, I just ran. By the time we reached the stairs I heard the doors crash down. We ran up the stairs and onto the next level. Everyone started checking doors and I tried the biology classroom. It opened and I called everyone over. We piled into the room and Scott slid a chair under the handle.

We were all silent as we waited. At the sound of a faint growl, Scott and I started leaning forward. Stiles grabbed us but there was something in the way that growl sounded that brought our wolves up closer to the surface. I had a really bad feeling. The timbre in the growl was gone as he growled again and paused in front of the classroom. I knew he knew we were here but if I had to guess he was waiting to get me and Scott alone. He moved on to who knows where.

Scott looked at Jackson. "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap, but not six."

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Alison said.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out with out drawing attention."

Scott glanced around before spotting the door that led to the roof. "What about this?" He walked over and everyone followed. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles said.

Scott turned to me. "Can you pick the lock?"

I shook my head. "Deadbolts are harder than normal locks. By the time I got the lock open he could find us." I ignored the looks I was getting.

Scott sighed before he looked up. "The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has it."

Scott pointed at me and them himself. "We can get it. We can follow the scent of his blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

"Stiles, there is nothing else. The key is our best bet."

Scott started walking to the door and I followed. Alison stopped him. "Are you serious?"

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

Alison looked at both of us. "You two can't go out there unarmed."

"We're not." I spoke up. Scott pulled out the kunai I had given him and I knelt down to pull my remaining three from my leg. I knew they could tell I knew how to use them by the way I hand;ed three with one hand.

"Wait, why do you have weird knives strapped to your legs?" Lydia asked.

"You don't live my life with out being prepared for anything at anytime." I pointed to the marks on my cheeks. "These are not tattoo's." I'd rather them think they were scars. It would get them to shut up. All of them looked at me horrified but Alison looked a little relived that I knew how to fight. "One problem. These are only good if we get right up in his face. We can throw them but if we miss, we're dead. We need something for long distance."

Lydia looked around. Her eyes landed on the chemicals. "We have it."

Everyone followed her eyes. Stiles looked doubtful. "What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?"

Lydia had a certain look on her face. "No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

Stiles was confused. "Self igniting..."

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia said slowly. She saw the looks everyone was giving her. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either."

Jackson rolled his eyes before breaking through the glass with his elbow, that was protected by his jacket. "There."

No one said anything as Lydia reached for what she needed. I noticed they would still toss me weird looks as I was twirling the kunai in my hand. I did it as a nervous habit. Lydia ignored everything around her as she got the right amount of what she needed and started mixing them in a beaker. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."

Jackson's hand hesitated at the two bottles in front of him before he grabbed one and handed it to Lydia. She finished mixing up the cocktail and put a cork on it and handing it to Scott. Alison stepped forward.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next." Alison sighed. "Somebody has to do something."

I was already standing by the door and Scott started to come to me. Alison stepped in his path. She was crying. "Scott, just stop. Do you remember...Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell." Scott nodded. "So do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just...Just please...Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott looked into her eyes, his decision written on his face. He started walking to me again. "Lock it behind us."

Alison stopped him again and kissed him. Scott pulled away and went past me into the hall. I turned to Alison. "Don't worry." I smiled softly. "He's my friend and I don't let my friends die. I'll go before he goes. Just remember that everything he has done and will do is to protect you." Even from himself. I left before anyone could answer me.

I met Scott down the hall and heard Stiles lock the door behind us. Scott held up the kunai and the beaker. "You ready?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Let's get to it then." Both of us took deep breaths to find the scent of the blood. We followed the scent down the stairs but I stopped before we opened the door.

"What is it?"

"I've had the idea in my head for awhile. I think if I tap into the power I have suppressed from Kyu then I can keep myself from being paralyzed."

"Well why haven't you?"

"If I shift then I'd be more of a killing machine than he already tries to make us be. There's also the chance that I'd loose control and who knows what I could do? I may have merged with her, but that doesn't automatically give me full control of her abilities."

"Do you trust me?" Scott stood in front of me.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me to keep that from happening?"

I sighed. "I have to."

"Good. Now tap into it before he gets us."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I allowed some of the chakra to flow into me, mainly my eyes, and when I opened them Scott looked shocked.

"What is it?"

"Uh, both eyes have slit pupils but one eyes is green, the other red. Like Christmas colors."

I blinked. My wolf must be closer to the surface than I previously thought. I started down the stairs again. "If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will. Also, don't be surprised if that thing doesn't work. I don't know if he got the sulfuric acid or not."

Scott didn't say anything. We both went in silence the rest of the way. The Alpha must have known we were going to come for the body because it was no longer in the locker rooms. The scent was leading us to the gym. That was also where I figured he was waiting for us.

We got to the gym with no sign of the Alpha. The bleachers were out so I knew the janitor's body was under them. The entire gym was dark except for spot of light from the security lights. I didn't like it. It made it harder to see where he was and I know he's in here.

I started to head under the bleachers and Scott followed hesitantly. I carefully stepped over and ducked around the metal bars and made sure Scott didn't drop the cocktail in case it did work. We heard something creak but I couldn't see anything. I was honestly expecting the bleachers to start closing any second. The scent of blood was almost overpowering and as I turned my head to try and find the body and felt something drip on my face. I brought my hand up and it was stained red as I pulled it away. I looked up at the same time as Scott and saw the janitor's body right above us.

His face was covered in blood from no visible source. His keys were hanging from his belt and Scott handed me the kunai and beaker while he climbed between two bars to get high enough to reach them. I was trying to focus to see if I could find the scent of the Alpha but the blood overpowered everything. Scott's fingers were just touching the keys when the sound I had been dreading happened. The bleachers started closing. Scott jumped forward and grabbed the keys before falling to the ground. He grabbed the beaker from my hand before grabbing hold of me and running. We jumped out from under the bleachers and Scott and I had to roll or fall. We barely made it, the bleachers sliding closed as soon as we were free. Then there was the growling.

Scott and I looked up and saw the Alpha across the gym. He was covered in the shadows, only his eyes and his silhouette visible. I flinched as I met his eyes but realized my theory was right as I didn't get paralyzed. The Alpha's eyes narrowed and he let loose a growling bark before charging at us. I saw Scott pull his arm back and got ready to throw two of the kunai in my hands at him as soon as Scott threw the beaker.

I was right. The beaker broke over his face but didn't ignite, only pissed it off. Fortunately, the beaker distracted him from my kunai and one sunk deep into his arm, the other in his shoulder. It only pissed him off more though, as he ignored his injuries

"Damn it." Scott cursed. Scott threw me out of the way of the Alpha but that move left his back turned. The Alpha grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the ground and flipping him over. The Alpha stood up and swung Scott to the middle of the gym before turning to me. I had stood up by now and my green and red eyes glared directly into the Alpha's red ones.

Scott was dazed and his ankle bruised so he couldn't move as the Alpha growled at me. I growled back, the power of the nine tailed fox enforcing it. I saw the surprise on his face before he seemed to smile. I was nervous but determined. The power of the fox gave me the strength I needed right now to resist him but if I shifted I'd be more wolf and more susceptible to his control. The Alpha made the first move, charging at me. I readied my remaining two kunai and ducked under his swipe to stab him in the back. The Alpha let out an enraged roar that started to make my wolf instincts overpower my demon. My body froze long enough for the Alpha to turn around and hit me.

His claws dug into my hip as he flung my body at Scott, who was just standing up. I slammed into Scott, knocking us both to the ground. I flipped over him, though, landing on my stomach above Scott. I tried to get up as quick as I could but the next thing I knew, claws were wrapped around my neck and just piercing the skin of my throat. If he swiped his claws sideways, he'd slit my throat. I couldn't see how he had Scott pinned but from his gasping breaths I knew he was. I felt his hot breath on my neck and ear as the Alpha lowered his head over me. I didn't move. He growled by my ear and I though I heard him say, "Interesting," but it was warped by the lupine form. I couldn't be sure because I felt the pressure suddenly increase as the Alpha pushed himself up before releasing a deafening howl that echoed through the school.

I felt the pressure leave and looked up to see only Scott. The howl was still echoing throughout the school. I had only just pushed myself up when a crippling pain shot through my body. It felt like my first shift, only worse. I couldn't hold back my scream as I felt my body shifting. I distantly heard the same scream echoed by Scott. The Alpha was forcing us to shift.

That was my last coherent thought before I lost most of my rational mind to my wolf. I needed to kill my old pack to join my new one. I needed to kill the people up stairs. I lifted my head up and saw my pack mate. His gold eyes locked on mine as he watched me get up and we went to our kill.

_Derek's POV_

The clone had gotten me to Naru's driveway before she started screaming. I was still weak, having to stop multiple times and cough up the blood in my lungs and the clone was doing her best to give me an update on the small glimmer of thoughts she could get from Naru.

She told me Naru's idea to beat the paralyzation and that Scott had pinned the entire thing on me when he was being pressured by Alison, Jackson, and Lydia for answers. Now I was a fugitive from the law. When the clone had suddenly stopped the car and froze I got worried. When she started screaming I grabbed her, ignoring my injuries, and tried to get her to talk.

"What's happening? Stop screaming and tell me!" I demanded.

The clone stopped screaming and I could feel her becoming less substantial under my hands. "Fight..Alpha..he howled...forced to shift...can't stay...kill them.."

She couldn't get out full sentences but I got what happened. They had to fight the Alpha but he howled and force them to shift and now the only thing either of them can do is want to kill the others. "Damn it."

I felt more of the clone start to disappear, and knew she was fighting to not dispel. "She will hear what I say If I tell you something when you dispel, right?" I got a shaky nod. "Then let her hear this. If you let the Alpha win, then we lose. You need to fight and come out of this, okay? You. Will. Be. Okay."

I hit the clone on the back of the neck, forcing her to dispel. I could only hope what I said could get through. I took in a breath only to cough up blood again. I couldn't stay at Naru's house right now. Since I'm now going to be on the run, I can't stay in one place for very long. Naru's house would also be a place they would think of since they will think she's one of my 'targets' and lives all alone in a big house in the woods. They'd watch her house. I climbed over to the drivers seat and went the rest of the way to her house. I got inside slowly and grabbed some spare clothes. I got back outside to my car and drove away. I wouldn't go to the remains of my house but there's a place in the woods I found a few years ago that would be well hidden until I could heal. I coughed again and frowned. It'd be a few days at least until my lungs would be fully healed. Internal injuries take longer to heal than external. Right now, I could only hope Naru and Scott would snap out of it.

_Naru's POV_

We didn't feel the need to rush as we went to our prey. We knew they wouldn't leave the room. Scott was careful, he checked each corner because of the feel of danger in the air and made sure I was safe. I had let him see the cuts on my side when he smelt my blood but nothing else was stopping us from going to our soon-to-be-kill.

I could faintly hear something in the back of my mind screaming at me to stop but the urge to kill was stronger. We reached the stairs and I followed behind Scott as he slowly went up them, letting his claws scrape against the wall to sharpen them. When we were near the top of the stairs we heard our prey talk.

"I said I'm fine." That was the male, Jackson.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." That was Jackson current partner, Lydia.

"As if you actually care." Scott gave me a soft growl and I realized I had stopped walking to listen. I started walking again. We rounded the final corner that led to the room our prey was in. Scott looked around to make sure no one would be able to stop us. I paused momentarily as I felt a weird sensation in my mind a a slow stream of memories that felt like mine but also not, flowed through my head. There was an injured male and I was tending to him and getting him away from the danger. He was pack as well, but new pack, Derek, my mind supplied.. I could see he was saying something but the words were muffled, fuzzy. Blood came from Derek's mouth. Scott growled at me again and I started walking, keeping half my mind on the memories, half on the prey as they spoke.

We were standing outside the door and Scott moved the key in his hand to the lock, the last border separating us. I turned back to the memories and saw that they were outside of my house. Derek was grabbing the me-that-was-not-me and I could finally hear what he was saying.

"...her hear this. If you let the Alpha win, then we lose. You need to fight and come out of this, okay? You. Will. Be. Okay."

The voice that had previously been nothing but a whisper in the back corners of my mind suddenly became louder and louder. I blinked as realization came to me that this wasn't _prey_, it was pack. My friends and Jackson and Lydia. I didn't want to kill them and I wasn't going to.

I saw Scott fighting it as well but the key was still in the lock. I shoved his hand out of the way, breaking the key in the lock in the process. I could hear Alison panicking as she heard the key snap in the lock and managed to speak as I shoved Scott down the hall.

"I'm sorry! It's not safe. If he finds the door unlocked, he'll know your there!" My voice was deeper and slightly mangled as I fought my instincts to go back and kill them.

I could hear Alison yelling for me and Scott but by then I had pushed Scott around the corner and down the next hallway. I could hear the sirens and knew I had to get us to shift back. I wrapped my arms around Scott's shoulder's, applying pressure would help him calm down quicker. He wasn't fighting me, which showed he was winning his fight. I worked to match my breathing and heart rate to Scott's to help calm myself down.

Both of us shifted back and slumped to the floor, panting just as the sirens pulled into the parking lot. I helped Scott sit up against the wall. "Are you okay?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

I felt a twinge on my hip and saw the claw marks from the Alpha. They looked like claw marks but if we we're going to stick to this Derek story then they needed to look more like a knife. I grabbed the kunai I must have still been holding on to and dug it into the marks, only flinching at the pain. I went over the claw marks so the were connected in one single gash.

Scott helped me apply pressure on the wound as I focused to make sure absolutely none of my advanced healing kicked in. I couldn't allow this one to heal quickly. That was how the police found us. Stiles' dad was at the front of the group and once he caught sight of my hip he rushed over to help Scott apply pressure.

"Naru, are you okay? Get the paramedics! Scott, are you okay?"

Scott nodded. I spoke up. "I locked the others in the biology classroom to keep them away from him. Room 317."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and the nearby officers went to go get them. The Sheriff stayed with me, keeping pressure on my side as I started to get faint from the blood loss. One officer took Scott away and a few minutes later a medic came and started looking me over.

"We need to get her to the ambulance. Sheriff, can you carry her there while I keep pressure on the wound?"

Stiles' dad nodded and he switched his hands with the medics before putting his arms under my knees and back. He was turning to take me down the hall when the others came in. Stiles was the first to see my bleeding body in his father's arms.

"Naru! Dad! What the hell happened?" Stiles' outburst caught Alison, Jackson, and Lydia's attention and they looked scared and shocked and worried at the amount of blood on me.

"Oh, my God! Is she all right?" Alison asked.

Stiles' dad spoke up. "No questions until I get her to the ambulance! Now follow these guys and wait for me to come by."

They all were directed outside and sheriff Stilinski took me to one of the ambulances. I was surprised to see Deaton in the other. He looked at me shocked and worried. I carefully took in a breath but didn't catch the scent of any of the dried blood that would be on him if he had been the Alpha.

Once the Sheriff let go of me I was swarmed by paramedics as they pulled away my clothes and tended to my side. It was taking a lot of focus to keep myself from healing and the medics took that as the fact that I had passed out. I felt them inject me with an anesthetic and start to put stitches in my side. I made myself 'wake up' when they were putting bandages over the stitches. I had heard Alison, Jackson, and Lydia all come by to see if they could find out what happened to me.

"Ms. Uzumaki, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Where are Scott? And Stiles?"

"Just stay calm. We'll get them for you." One of them left the back of the ambulance to go find them and I started to sit up. I ignored the hands that tried to get me to lay back down and focused my hearing to see what they were saying. The Sheriff was talking to them.

"I saw him, too." Stiles said. They must have told him it was Derek.

"And how did that happen to Naru?"

"She shoved me out of the way when he tried to attack me with a weird knife and got her." Scott said. "What about the janitor?"

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott pressed.

"Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do." Sheriff Stilinski tried to calm Scott.

"No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." The look on Stiles' dad's face said it all.

"Listen...We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise."

The paramedic found them then. "I'm sorry, but Naru's awake and wanting you two."

Stiles and Scott were already headed in my direction once the words "Naru's awake" were spoken. Both darted through the crowd and towards me. The other paramedics had gone to check on the others so we were alone when they finally came up to me.

"Scott told me what you did to your hip. Good idea but looks painful as hell."

I sighed. "Glad to see you're okay, too, Stiles. Do you have any idea how hard it is to _not_ let this heal? I have to let this heal like a normal persons' which is going to take weeks."

Both smiled. "She's definitely okay." Scott said.

"So, I heard the story of how I got this. Anything else I need to know?"

"I haven't told him the details." Scott said.

Stiles looked confused. "Details for what? We survived and outlasted the Alpha? What else is there?"

"Stiles, you know how I told you earlier that there was no way he didn't hear us no matter what we did?"

He nodded and then blinked as it suddenly hit him. "Then how are we still alive?"

"It wants us in it's pack." Scott said. He sighed. "But I think, first...We have to get rid of our old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

"I got the memories from the clone that took Derek out of here. He told the clone that you, Lydia, Alison, and Jackson are considered our old pack, or people that are holding us back from joining him. He wants you all dead so nothing and no one is standing in the way."

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said.

Scott and I shook our heads. "He wants us to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

Stiles sat down beside me in the ambulance. "How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift..."

"We wanted to kill you." I finished.

"I wanted to kill you, Stiles. All of you."

It was silent as we all tried our best to come to terms with that fact. When I looked over the parking lot again, I noticed Deaton again and pointed him out to Scott and Stiles. "Your boss is here. I don't smell any of the dried blood that should be on him from my kunai so I don't think it's him."

Scott ignored me and went to go talk to his boss. Stiles stayed with me and I told him what was said. Deaton sounded relieved when Scott came up to him. "There you are."

"How..How did you.."

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise. How's your blond friend? She looked bad."

"She's...She's fine."

"That's good." The vet said. The Sheriff came over and pulled Scott away. He had only gone a few steps when he saw Alison walking away.

"Alison!" Scott ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"My dad's on his way."

"You need...You need anything from me? Want me to go with you?"

Alison didn't look at him. "No. I don't."

"Okay."

She finally looked at him. "And I also don't know what happened to you in there. Or Naru. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but...Right now, I don't...I don't feel like I can trust you."

Scott swallowed. "Alison, I can explain."

"I don't care."

"Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say anything." Scott said desperately.

"Scott, I..."

"Alison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and..."

"Scott."

"I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call..."

"Don't." Alison was close to tears.

"What?"

"Don't call. Just...Just please don't call me." Alison gave Scott one last look before walking away.

I finished telling Stiles what was said and he winced in sympathy. "Ouch."

"Stiles, Derek dispelled my clone but I have a feeling he won't be at my house."

"His?"

I shook my head. "That' will be where they'll look first. I think he realized that since I was here tonight and with this injury, that Derek is going to be focused on me. My house is isolated and big. He couldn't stay there."

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. "So now we have a heart broken werewolf, an Alpha that want to make two mini-murderers, and a missing werewolf. Anything else I missed?"

"A handicapped werewolf. I have to let this heal normally."

"Right," Stiles sighed. "We are totally and thoroughly screwed."

**Think of this as a New Year's chapter. I didn't want to leave this at so much of a cliff hanger and managed to get this done all today. I will wait to do the next one until late January, early February. Enjoy.**


	8. Lunatic

_Naru's POV_

"Stiles, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." He said. I could detect eagerness in his voice but I was too exhausted to care. Ever since the night at the school I haven't been able to sleep because if I slept, then my wound would start healing. It was already healing quicker than a normal persons.

After arrangements had been made, and the school shut down for a search and repairs, I refused to go to the hospital and Stiles' dad wouldn't let me stay alone at my house. I ended up rotating between Stiles' and Scott's houses. Mainly Scott's since I knew he needed the support now since Alison broke up with him and cause his mom's a nurse.

Thankfully, his instincts had him focusing less on Alison and more on the fact that I was injured so there wasn't too much brooding. Not that he still didn't brood. I also took the chance to help Scott learn control and use his abilities. He was much better than he was before, though he still looses control. He was slowly getting on board to accepting that he was a werewolf but was nowhere near fully accepting it, not that I was either, but still.

Derek was also missing. I knew he was alive, my clone had healed him enough to get him out of immediate danger while his own healing kicked in, but after he dispelled my clone to send me the message, he disappeared. I knew he was still somewhere in town, I could feel him, but where ever he was, he wasn't coming out in the open anytime soon. Thanks to us he is now public enemy number one. And we really need him to come back what with the full moon only a day away.

The confrontation with the Alpha has affected us somehow, I could feel the urge to be angry and lash out but was too exhausted to act on it much or was able to just ignore it. Scott on the other hand, was starting to act like Jackson personality wise. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I knew he would only get worse as we got closer to the moon. I was worried for Stiles since he was the only one there to take the brunt of his anger as he seemed to not take it out on me.

Another reason I wanted Derek to show up again was because I needed his help. There was a reason I hadn't tapped into the abilities I had kept away from my merge. The urges took time to get used to and to control and I was trying to keep from healing too quick, and keep the instincts from the wolf part and my demon part from clashing, _and_ fight off the anger. I didn't know what would happen if they didn't merge right but I couldn't stop picturing myself going crazy as I tried to keep control. Coupled with using a henge to hide my exhaustion, I was dead on my feet.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Scott shook my shoulder. I was falling asleep again. I nodded my thanks at him. I had asked him and Stiles to keep me awake or to only let me sleep until my wound started healing. I had maybe gotten a total of three hours of sleep in the past three or four days. I had been used to going for hours, sometimes days, with little sleep but since waking up here I have gotten used to sleeping normally. The sudden lack of sleep was hitting me hard.

Stiles had come and picked us up after sending a text that said he had a surprise for us. My guess was he had gotten bored and from what I could smell, stole some of his dad's Jack. I knew Scott had smelt it too, from the way he had shaken his head as he climbed in.

From our surroundings, I knew he was taking us out to the reserve to drink. I had tried some of the alcohol here but not all of it was as strong as sake. It took only a few drinks of sake to get me drunk back in my time, but the sake I tried here wasn't as strong and I could down a whole bottle before getting tipsy. And that was with my high metabolism from the fox. Now I have a ridiculously higher one because of the wolf.

We pulled up to the reserve and Scott and Stiles climbed out. Scott paused at the edge of the door and crouched down for me to climb on his back. One benefit of be being so exhausted was Scott became my personal transportation device, albeit a grumpy one.

We were just passing the ranger station when Scott spoke up. "Where exactly are we going?"

Stiles didn't even bother to turn around. "You'll see."

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out or gushing over Naru from what happened at the school."

Ah, yes. Melissa, as she now wants me to call her, has done everything but legally adopt me into her family. She reminded me of Iruka with all of her mother hening. I had something to add to the first part though. "Since when have restrictions stopped us?" I held up my hand in front of Scott and held up a finger. "We sneaked into autopsy, kinda broke into the vets place, and even _worse_ made Derek Beacon Hills most wanted. Do you have any idea what he will do to us?"

Both grimaced as they pictured what Derek would do. Stiles suddenly stopped and pointed at me accusingly. "He won't do anything to you! Since you guys are kinda dating, he won't do anything and because of that he'll double what he was originally going to do to me and Scott."

I smirked. "Exactly." Lie. He would wait until I was healed and then he'd get his revenge on me. What I don't think they realize is because I'm in a relationship with him, he's going to be even harder on me for not thinking of something else or stopping them.

Stiles turned back around and continued walking. "Back on previous topic, you're mom is not the Sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me."

"Can you at least just tell us what we're doing here?"

"Yes. When you're best friend gets dumped..."

"I didn't get dumped." Oh, yeah. Scott's still in the denial stage. "We're taking a break."

"Same thing."

Scott shook me on his back in revenge. "Is not."

Before I could open my mouth Stiles interrupted. "Do not start the 'Is not, is too' thing, okay?" I pouted but Stiles kept his back facing me. He's learning. "Well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break..." Stiles shot Scott a look as we stopped near a barrel. He pulled the bottle of Jack out of his jacket and held it up. "You get your best friend drunk."

Scott didn't bother to comment as he walked over to a small rock and let me slide off of him. I sat with my back against Scott while Scott sat down on it. Stiles sat down in front of us after starting a fire in a barrel and took the first swig of the bottle. He choked a bit as it burnt his throat but he passed it to Scott. Scott stared at it awhile and I could see him weighing the pros and cons. He finally shrugged and took a swig. I reached for it next. Scott's eyes flashed gold and I could see the beginnings of a growl working up within him.

"Oh my _God_, Scott. It's just alcohol. I can drink some, injured or not, so do not growl at me. I'm just taking one swig anyway, but if I even _start_ to hear you growl, I'm throwing a rock at your head." I finished my statement by taking a drink and handing it back to Stiles.

While Stiles and Scott passed it between them, I reclined on the rock against Scott's legs. He seemed to be doing it unconsciously, but Scott was running his fingers through my hair. I was dropping into a daze by the soothing motion but made sure I wasn't falling asleep, just resting. I heard Stiles' ramblings get more and more random as he got drunk. Scott must have realized he wasn't feeling any affects, because he let Stiles have the bottle. I did crack my eyes open when I heard Stiles get up and saw him try and mimic what I think was supposed to be me fighting. It looked more like a weird kind of dance and Stiles finally lost his balance and plopped on the ground beside us.

"Dude, you know, she's just one...One girl. You know, out of so many. There are so many other girls in the sea."

I moved to lay my head down on Stiles' chest as Scott said, "Fish in the sea."

Stiles put one arm around my shoulders. "Fish? Why are you talking about fish?" I held back a laugh. If I didn't know Stiles would hate the hangover's so much, I'd let him get drunk just to see what he'd say. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls. But your a sister, Naru. Not one of the other girls. I love those other girls. Love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3"..."

"Like Lydia?"

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about...About...What was I talking about?" I could hear his smile. "Hey, you're not happy." I shifted so my head was on Stiles' thigh as he sat up to reach for the bottle again. "Take a drink."

"I don't want anymore."

I heard the clink as Stiles sat the bottle down, but didn't open my eyes. I was almost asleep. "You're not drunk?"

"I'm not anything." I moved my leg so I was touching Scott, offering him my support.

"Hey, maybe it's like...Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yeah!" I felt Stiles shifted and figured he raised his arm in the air. There was a pause before Stiles sighed. "Aw, come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know." Stiles cracked up. "But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse." Stiles laughed again. "That didn't make any sense. I need a drink."

I heard the bottle being snatched up and my eyes snapped open at the sound of an unknown voice. "Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drunk on." This came from the taller one. He looked like he was in his early to mid twenties and was covered up from the cold. The other guy, standing slightly behind him was smaller. I sat up slightly behind Scott and saw both of their eyes linger on me.

"Give it back." By Scott's tone of voice I knew he had seen it too and was giving them the chance to walk away.

"What's that, little man?" The dark skinned man questioned.

"I think he wants a drink." The other one said.

"I want the bottle." Scott's voice didn't waver, but I could feel his anger rising.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles had sobered up real fast and was shifting so he was in front of me too.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet."

Both of the guys just laughed and the taller one brought the bottle to his mouth. Scott slowly stood up and walked up to him. The guy dropped his hand to try and stare Scott down.

"Give me the bottle." The guy shook his head and I saw Scott lower his head like he does when staring someone down when the wolf is close to the surface. I watched the guys expression change and knew his eyes were gold. When he spoke, his voice seemed to echo with his wolf. "Give me the bottle of Jack." The hand that was behind him but in plain view of me and Stiles grew claws. I sat up more and knew Stiles was doing the same.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, completely sober at the sight of the claws.

The guy handed the bottle over and Scott snatched it from him. They stared at each other for a second before Scott flung his arm forward and the bottle crashed into a tree and shattered. Both of the guys jumped at the noise and hurriedly backed away and were soon out of sight.

Stiles and I scrambled to our feet as Scott turned around, no sign of his almost shift. He stared at us for a second before he walked off, us following behind. When we reached the ranger station, Stiles moved to catch up with Scott.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Scott didn't say anything as we walked up to the jeep. He opened the passenger door for Stiles and they stared at each other for a minute before Stiles said, "Going home now?"

Scott nodded and Stiles collapsed in the seat, out cold. Scott moved his legs up into the jeep and buckled him in while I stood off to the side. When Scott closed the door he turned to face me.

"Scott, I feel it too. The anger, the urge to lash out, but for Stiles' sake, do _not _act on it. You could end up really hurting him. If you feel it at _all_, tomorrow, I don't _care_, but leave school, go to my house, and take it out on the stuff in my basement. You can come back for lacrosse and I'll make a clone to take your place so they won't call your mom."

Scott nodded and we walked around the jeep. I climbed into it first and slid to my spot in the back again while Scott fished the keys from Stiles' pocket and started the car.

_Alpha'a POV_

I watched them go, only feeling pride and intrigue. Scott was more predictable but he was definitely capable when he didn't have distractions. Naru on the other hand...I had not expected there to be more than one person in the woods that night but I have seen no reason to regret my decision to bite her as well. She wasn't even fully human to begin with and her abilities just make my pack stronger. They were still new to this, though, and without Derek, they would have been dead already.

Naru's relationship with Derek...While unexpected, it was not unwelcome. It gave me the leverage I needed to keep the other in line. I didn't like how Naru was growing a resistance to my abilities, though. That would need to be fixed. As for now...I turned my attention to the two men stalking through the woods. Scott had done an excellent job in scaring them and protecting Naru. I knew they would have tried to get to her if Scott had not stepped up. I have another reason to kill them now. It's technically to protect my pack, as they would have threatened Naru most of all. And they don't threaten what belongs to me.

_Naru's POV_

I was already awake when the alarm blared from Scott's room on Monday morning, in the McCall's guest room. It was a report about how the school was back open and how the search for Derek continues. It was there that Melissa turned off Scott's radio.

I tuned them out as I got up. I didn't like to listen in on Scott with his mom. It was too much of an invasion of privacy in my opinion. I heard Scott's shower turn on and Melissa knocked on the door to the room I was staying in.

"Come in."

Melissa took one look at me – wide awake and ready for her – and shook her head. "If only Scott would wake up like you in the mornings." Ever since I had been staying here I had already been awake whenever she came to wake us up. "Take it off." This had become part of our routine in the mornings. Ms. McCall would clean my wound and check it's already fast healing progress. I slid off my tank top and sat still as she took off the bandage and checked the stitches. As she was putting on a new bandage she started speaking. "Good news is, at the rate this is healing, the stitches can come out by Wednesday at the earliest. This is healing incredibly fast..."

I groaned, cutting her off. Three. Freaking. Days. "What's the bad news?"

"It's still going to be really tender and you will have to keep a bandage on it. It will also be able to tear open really easily. I said Thursday because I know you will try and get the stitches out by Friday anyways. Honestly, I've never seen someone who hates stitches as much as you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and went to change clothes. I heard her laughter as she left. Both of us got along really well and I think Melissa liked the female company. I quickly put on some ripped skinny blue jeans with an Evanescence t-shirt and a black jacket with a corset design and plain black flats. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to see Melissa making coffee. I went to the fridge and pulled out the food I had put away for her. It was a simple bento box with some chocolate pocky. Cooking meals and helping Scott with school were my ways of thanking Melissa for letting me stay.

Knowing better than to refuse (not that she could after she witnessed my puppy-dog eyes. Very effective), she smiled and took the food. Scott came down looking miserable. I knew he was dreading school because he would have to see Alison. I let Scott just sit down, aware of his eyes following me, as I packed food for me, him, and Stiles. Speak of the devil, Stiles came through the front door, again, without knocking, again. I held back a laugh at Melissa's scowl, which quickly turned to me, but I could see the smile in her eyes.

"I'm off. I have another late shift tonight. Naru, don't let Scott starve and don't let Stiles in unless he knocks. Stiles, knock next time."

All of us waved as she left, Stiles smiling in a way that said he had no plans of knocking. As soon as the door closed, Stiles groaned, closed his eyes, and held his head. Scott and I laughed at him, even more when he tried to glare and ended up wincing. I took mercy on him and gave him some coffee while I searched for the hangover medicine I found a few nights ago.

Stiles hugged me gratefully when he saw it, gulping down the required amount. "Next time, no matter what, don't let me drink on a school night. No, don't let me drink period."

I pat his shoulder, pouring some coffee into two thermoses for myself, knowing I would need them. I packed everything away and pulled Scott up. "Come on, we're going to be late." Stiles went out to start his jeep and I tugged on Scott's arm to stop him. "Remember," I whispered, "Tell me if you need to leave, I'll make a clone, and _go_ if it becomes too much."

Scott nodded. It was only because of my enhanced vision that I saw the miniscule flecks of gold in his eyes, barely there. Stiles honked at us and we climbed in, me in the middle. Scott had to help me as I couldn't stretch my side too much.

"Hey, Naru, the teachers know about your side, right?" I nodded. "So they know it was you, me, and Scott in the school 'cause we're always hanging out. So much for the protection of minors."

"Shut up, Stiles. They probably guessed you were there anyways. Your exploits aren't exactly secret." I nudged him playfully.

Stiles scowled as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Adults gossip worse than teenagers."

Scott smiled as he helped me down. "What else are they going to do with their free time?"

Stiles jogged around his jeep, mouth open, but I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Stiles, you have a very small filter from your brain to your mouth. I _do not _want to hear your ideas of what adults do."

Scott laughed at the look on Stiles' face as we made our way to our first class.

_Scott's POV_

I owed Naru a lot for distracting me, but at the sight of Alison in chemistry, the emotions that flared up were raw and painful. I saw Alison watch Naru, glancing at her side, before glancing up at me. I had only managed to walk up to her desk and say her name before Mr. Harris called me out.

"Mr. McCall, please take a seat." I silently took my seat in front of Stiles and beside Naru. "You have forty-five minutes to complete this test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So lets get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I sighed and opened the book. I sucked at chemistry and have been too distracted by Alison and the Alpha to even try studying, but I had to at least try. D's or F's are better than zero's. I glanced one more time at Alison before turning to the questions.

In the silence that followed every small sound seemed to get louder. I could feel my heart slowly pick up it's pace. The eraser from a few desks away made me look up. The repeated pen clicking on the other side of the room had me tensing. I tried to focus on the questions, blinking in shock as they now said completely different things.

_Why would a girl that pretty go out with a loser like you?_

I was too wrapped up in the question to wonder what was going on. Why did Alison go out with me? I was a nobody until I got bit and started doing so well in lacrosse. She could have chosen anyone else.

I shook myself out of it and went to the next question. My vision started blurring and I rubbed my eyes. I gawked at the next question.

_When the moon is full tonight, will you kill:_

_A) All of your friends_

_B) Alison, Stiles, your Mom, and Naru_

_C)Alison_

_D)All of the above_

I was partially aware of Naru asking Harris if she could go to the nurse and her leaving. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my blood rushing through my body. I was hyper aware of everything around me. I looked at Alison and felt like someone punched me in the stomach. A high pitched ringing started in my ears, adding to the noise of everything else. I felt my lungs start to fight for breath and knew I needed to leave. I snatched up my bag and bolted, ignoring Mr. Harris.

I caught Naru's scent as I ran into the locker room. I ignored it. I could barely breathe right now. I threw off my jacket and shirt and ran to the showers. I turned the water on and supported myself on the wall. I felt hands on my back and knew they immediately belonged to Naru. I tried to focus on what she was saying but all I could hear was the sound of my blood rushing and the water.

I turned to face her, trying to read her lips. I got that she was telling me to focus on her and I tried to listen to her breathing. I managed to stop the pounding in my head enough to hear footsteps. I saw Stiles come around the corner, his shoulder's sagging in relief. I heard Naru turn off the water but I couldn't catch my breath.

"Stiles, I can't..." I managed to get out between gasps of air.

"What's happening? Are you changing?"

I shook my head, leaning against Naru for support. I hated that this was happening. She was already exhausted enough with out having to worry about me right now. I turned back to Stiles. "No. No, I can't breathe."

I heard Stiles opening my backpack that I just now realized he had. He reached out a hand to me and I looked up to see my forgotten inhaler. Naru took it from Stiles and handed it to me. I was doubtful, but I used it. It was to my great surprise that I found I could breathe easier. I relished the feeling, taking in slow and deep breaths. I looked up at Stiles. "So, what, I was having an asthma attack?"

Naru pulled me away from the wall as Stiles explained. "No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack. Irony."

Naru set me down on the bench and I became aware of my soaked jeans and her half soaked shirt and hair. I looked up at Stiles gratefully. "How did you know to do that?"

"I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles shrugged lightly. He sobered up a bit though. I knew he hated thinking about the time after his mom died. "Not fun, huh?"

I shook my head, glancing around at everything. I tried to explain. "I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about this: her Dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Stiles laughed a bit but stopped at the look I must have on my face. "That wasn't helpful." Stiles looked lost and I admit that I was as well. Neither of us have had girlfriends so we've never had to comfort each other after a break up. "Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck."

I shook my head. "No, that's not it." My breathing picked up again as I realized. "It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyonelse's emotions."

Stiles looked intrigued. "It's got to be the full moon." I nodded. It was the only explanation we had with out Derek. "So we just lock you two up in Naru's basement like we planned. That way the Alpha, _who is your boss_, can't get to you, either."

I ignored the bit about Deaton. I didn't want to think about it. "I think we need to do more than just lock me up."

"What do you mean? That if you get out you'll be caught by hunters?"

I shook my head. "No. because if I get out...I think I might kill someone."

It was silent after that. I hated it. We needed a change of subject so I turned to Naru. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

She glared at me. "Don't snap at me. You are so lucky I am even awake right now."

I winced, leaning away from her. "Sorry, sorry." She reached the irritable stage of insomnia. Or maybe the anger was starting to affect her, too. "So, when did you leave?"

She reached up to her soaked hair and started wringing it out. "I heard your heart picking up but I couldn't get your attention. Harris is a jerk, but he likes me enough since I listen in his class. I asked him if I could go to the nurse and put a hand on my side. He knew what I was talking about so you were right about the teachers knowing. A minute later you ran out, I followed you in here."

Naru held up her now crumpled, but a little drier, hair and scowled at it. Then she scowled at Stiles, who had opened his mouth. "Don't even make a comment about wet dogs."

I watched in amusement as Stiles closed his mouth, then opened it again. "I was going to say the period's over and we missed the test. And lunch should be starting in five...four...three...two..." Right on cue, the bell rang.

Naru lifted up her shirt and sighed. "At least I took my jacket off. Scott, you got extra pants in your locker?" I looked up as I tried to remember. I nodded slowly. There should be one pair. "Okay. Stiles, there's food in my bag. Grab your share and go. Scott, change and get yours. I'm going to go find someone with a brush and hopefully, an extra shirt."

Naru went and grabbed her jacket off the floor while Stiles got my and his share of food out of her bag. I stood up as Stiles gave her her bag and went to my locker. When Naru was gone I turned to Stiles.

"Hey, man, thanks for earlier. And everything you've been doing to help."

Stiles chewed on a pocky stick as he eyed me. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but what's up?"

I peeled my wet jeans off and slid on my other pair. Stiles tossed me my shirt and jacket and I answered him. "It's just...this time it feels...I feel different. I want to apologize for anything I might do today in advance."

Stiles stared at me. He sighed after a minute. "Dude, I'm your best, no, only friend. If I can't deal with your shit then no one can."

I chuckled a bit before frowning. "I'm worried, though. About Naru."

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. So am I. This having to stay awake thing is taking it's toll on her, no matter the front she puts up."

I nodded. "That and her exhaustion. Her resistance to the Alpha will be weaker. I'm honestly more worried about her tonight."

Stiles groaned. "No matter how much I don't like him, I would deal with the constant death threats if Derek would show up. He, at least, could help control you two."

_Naru's POV_

I hated the feel of my wet shirt under my jacket but I dealt with it. My hair was already getting me looks. The one person I got along with well enough who I know would have something was Lydia, so I was looking for her. We were partners in the one class I didn't have Scott or Stiles in and I think Lydia appreciated the fact that she didn't have to act dumb around me. We hung out a few times by ourselves.

I found her at her locker. She took one look at my hair and pulled out a hair dryer and a brush. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Anything else?" I unzipped my jacket enough for her to see my shirt. She reached back in her locker and into a bag, pulling out a spare blouse. "You are so lucky."

I followed her to the nearest bathroom. "I know but I have some food as payment."

The bathroom was empty, what with everyone going to lunch. Lydia locked the door and dumped her stuff on the counter. I slid my jacket off, hanging it up to dry out a bit. "Aren't Scott and Stiles always drooling over your food?"

I pulled out the bento box and pocky, laying them out between us. "Yup. This is bento and pocky."

Lydia snatched up a pocky stick and took an experimental bite. She hummed in appreciation. "This is good. Shirt off."

I rolled my eyes but hopped on the counter and slid my shirt off. I saw her eyes land on the white bandage on my side. "How is that? I almost forgot."

I handed her my shirt and she laid it out flat, handing me hers and plugging in the dryer. "It hurts a bit when I stretch or move too fast but the stitches come off Thursday. How are you doing after that?"

She shrugged and started running the brush through my hair. "Well enough, considering. I spent the next day freaking out over everything but by Saturday I was back to my normal," I couldn't help but add, "Bitchy." I smiled at her glare as she continued. "Self."

It was mostly silence after that. Lydia turned on the dryer and the sound of that was the only noise. I closed my eyes and relaxed at the soothing motions of her working with my hair. Both of us snatched bits and pieces of the food as time went by. When my hair was straight and dry, Lydia turned the blow dryer on my shirt. I nodded in thanks as I leaned against the mirror, closing my eyes. My hair hadn't taken very long under Lydia's experienced hands and lunch was about half over when she turned the hair dryer off. I didn't realize I had almost fallen asleep until Lydia hopped up on the counter with me.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" She asked as she handed me my warm shirt. I nodded as I slipped hers off and mine on. "Can you tell me what happened after you and Scott left?"

I grabbed some pocky and sat back, thinking of what I should say. I wanted to stay as close to the truth as possible. "Scott and I found some blood leading to the gym and we found the janitor's body under the bleachers. Right when we got the keys, the bleachers started closing. Scott and I barely made it out. Derek was on the other side of the gym. When he started running at us, Scott threw the cocktail. It didn't work, by the way. No sulfuric acid. Anyway, Derek got Scott down and I couldn't use my knives because whenever I got close he would try and throw me towards Scott. He stole the one I gave Scott and got my side before pinning me down. Then that roar thing sounded, don't know what the hell it was. He left. Scott and I got up and made our way back to you guys. We ran into him on the stairs. I distracted him while Scott went ahead. I told him to lock the door."

"Why?" She snapped at me. "We were sitting ducks."

"You all weren't supposed to notice him. If Derek overpowered us again and started checking every door, he would walk by if that one was locked. Since Alison saw him, you all started screaming, but Scott had already broken the key. I had chased Derek down the hall where you all saw me later. He hit me and ran when the sirens got close."

Lydia was silent. "Do you know why? Why us?" I shook my head. She paused again before suddenly reaching out and hugging me. It was so uncharacteristic of her that it took me awhile before I responded. She pulled back and her normal personality was back. "Just a thank you. I'm going to have to find Scott later. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of seeing this bathroom."

I laughed and both of us hopped down. "Thanks for this. I'm probably cutting in to your Jackson time."

"Yes, you are, actually. And as payment for me taking quality time out of my day to dry you off, all the while graciously not asking why you were soaking wet, I want some of that pocky at least once a week. Wait, it won't make me fat, will it?"

I laughed again. "No. And just to be safe, I'll make it non-fat."

She smiled at me but both of us went our separate ways after leaving the bathroom. I didn't get far before I came across Scott's scent. Curious, as he wasn't near the cafeteria, I went to him. I saw him sitting against the wall beside the window, the food I had for him half eaten on the floor beside him. I was calmly making my way towards him when I saw his anguished expression. I jogged over to him when he started slamming his head against the wall, causing it to crack. I knelt down in front of him, grabbing hold of his head to stop him.

"Scott, I know you're hardheaded, but no need to break the wall." I joked. I inwardly cursed myself for hanging around Stiles so much.

He slowly leaned his head back against the wall, no longer slamming. I searched his expression carefully, seeing the sadness that was slowly being taken over by anger. I narrowed my eyes and shook his shoulders. "Go to my house and get the punching bag. Release you anger on it. Now. I'll make a clone and you can come back for lacrosse, but go. _Now._"

Scott nodded slowly and stood up. He helped me up and then started walking. I went over to stand beside the boys bathroom and formed the needed hand sign. I heard the poof as the clone appeared in the bathroom and then another as the clone henged to Scott. The clone came out and nodded at me before moving on. I sighed, sagging against the wall.

It wouldn't do much good. The day was mostly over, only two classes left before lacrosse. The anger hit him at a very bad time. I tried to listen in on everything around me to see if I could get a clue as to what set him off. I knew it must have something to do with Alison so I listened for her, pushing past my exhaustion. I finally found her voice in the chaotic noise of the school, talking to Jackson. I slid down the wall, slowly, until my knees were pressed to my chest. Great. Just great. Alison is not Scott's biggest fan right now, and Jackson probably spouted some crap and she agreed with him. That would hurt Scott so much right now.

I dug my nails into my arm when I felt anger rising up in me, directed at Alison and Jackson. I focused on the small pain, the noise around me, anything, to distract myself. I couldn't afford to lose it today.

I jumped when the bell rang for us to get to class. This one I only had Stiles with. I would need to warn him about Scott, at least. I shoved myself up. Grabbed my bag and made my way to class. Luckily, we didn't have assigned seats. I sat next to Stiles, who was tapping his pencil. He nudged my shoulder in greeting and class began. I ignored the teacher. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note to him.

_Sent Scott to my place, have a clone in place of him._

I slid it over to Stiles, who immediately tuned in on it. He scribbled his reply and slid it back, making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

_Did he change?_

I shook my head slowly, knowing he would catch it. I wrote down what happened.

_He overheard Jackson talking to Alison. This full moon is affecting us differently, making us angrier. I had to distract myself from attacking Jackson and Alison._

Stiles' jaw dropped slightly as he read it. _That's why he apologized in advance for whatever he might do. You aren't going to attack me, are you?_

I sighed. _No. I'm so tired, I don't know what will happen. I'm hoping I'll just pass out, I won't be able to control my new instincts very well._

I slid the paper back to Stiles before I realized what I had written. I hadn't been planning on telling them of my instinct problem and now it was too late to get it back. Sure enough, Stiles glared at me before writing down his answer.

_What do you mean, 'new'?_

One glance at Stiles let me know that he was reading over my shoulder and wouldn't let me not write it. I sighed.

_You know how I merged with the fox? _I saw him nod._ Well, let's just say that I never really accepted that. I caged all the instincts, I guess. Then I got bitten. _I tapped the pencil as I thought. I don't know how to really say this._ Okay, think of the fox instincts as red paint and the wolf ones as blue. If they don't blend right, the color looks wrong, right?_

Stiles snatched the paper from me and passed it back just as quick. I was surprised he managed to write so fast. _Why is the fox part coming out now?_

_I tapped into it the other night to help against the Alpha. Now all my animal instincts and urges are even more amplified than Scott's. I have to relearn control of everything._

Stiles scribbled his reply. I was surprised the teacher hadn't noticed us yet but a glance up revealed that apparently, we were doing partner work in our books. I glanced back down as the paper was shoved at me.

_So, what? The wolf and fox don't mix right, you lose control of everything, and you go on a crazy killing rampage?_ I shrugged and Stiles took the paper back to write something else. _Is that another reason you're so tired? Trying to hold all of that back?_ I nodded.

Stiles let out a long, tired sigh. He leaned his head down to whisper to me, "Next time, don't hide something like this or I will get Derek to get it out of you."

I looked at him, shocked. I know Derek would never kill Stiles, but that didn't mean that Stiles liked to avoid him at all costs. To threaten me with him... I pictured what Derek might do if I hid something like this from him. I winced. Ouch. I nodded. Stiles stared at me, probably making sure I'm not lying, before glancing at the clock. I looked too and just sighed when I saw we had ten minutes left. No point in starting the work.

I avoided looking at Stiles for the next ten minutes. This was a time when I cursed my situation because I couldn't bolt as soon as the bell rang. Instead, I was stuck packing away my pencil and throwing away the paper while Stiles stood with his arms crossed. I finally looked up at him when we left our classroom. "Why Derek instead of Scott? Derek's always threatening to kill you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind. I may not know werewolf life-style, but I'm pretty sure he'd be more likely to listen to me without harming me, if it had something to do with you. Plus, Derek seems more likely to be able to scare you."

I scowled. "Nice to know I can count on you to make sure I get scared."

He slung his arm around my shoulders. "That's what I'm for."

The next class was spent trying to act normally around my Scott clone. While the clone was good at impersonating him, it wasn't the same because we knew it wasn't him. Thirty minutes until school ended, I got a text from Scott. He was in the bathroom and he wanted me to send the clone out so he could come back. I angled the phone so the clone could see it and she raised her hand to go.

A minute later, I got the memories from the clone. Scott came in a minute later and I searched his face for any signs the anger had faded. His face was calm, but when he met my eyes I could see more gold in his eyes than before. I sighed. Great, he's even more angry and it's the focused type of anger, not the wild rage we normally feel.

"You shouldn't have come," I whispered under my breath.

He just stared at me. I stared back, searching for anything I could play on to calm him down, but his eyes were intense. I realized what he was doing. He was staring me down, challenging me. I debated what I had to do. Keeping this up would just make him more angry but if I looked away there was no way he would listen to anything I had to say today. I heard Stiles shift behind me, no doubt knowing what was happening. I made my decision for his sake, to at least appease some of Scott's anger. I slowly lowered my eyes from his, keeping my movements slow and deliberate.

I avoided looking at Scott for the rest of class, knowing that my actions would at least keep him partially calm. There was no hope anymore that he wouldn't do something rash. The fact that he stared me down showed that he was more angry than I had anticipated. I could only hope he wouldn't do anything to hurt somebody.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I let some of my instincts come to the surface to guide me. I hated being submissive and docile so my stronger instincts would help me act how I had to to help calm Scott. This meant that I was walking beside Scott just slightly behind him and occasionally brushing up against him. I avoided looking at his eyes as I followed him and Stiles to the locker room. Scott stopped me at the door and put a hand on the back of my neck to draw me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. Just wait out on the field." I nodded against his chest, hugging him back and left to make my way to the field. I had already forgiven him. This wasn't his fault, but the Alpha's. He chose to bite Scott and turn him. That was the catalyst to all of this that was happening right now.

I took a seat at my usual spot on the bleachers behind where Stiles usually sits. I waited silently, tapping a random tune with my fingers on the bench. They were taking longer then usual so Coach must be announcing something. When the team came out, Stiles ran up to me with a broad grin on his face. "I'm playing now!"

I smiled at him. "That's great, Stiles."

Stiles sat down beside me. "Hey, can you smell emotions? Scott said he could smell the jealousy when Coach made his announcement. He's asking Lydia if she feels...god, now I feel awkward...he's seeing if she feels arousal towards me." Stiles practically forced out the last part.

I tried to trust Scott. Tried to trust that he wouldn't do anything stupid. I focused on Stiles original question. "I won't be able to tell out here since the wind carries everything."

Stiles jumped back up and ran out to the field, eager to actually play. Scott came out and I tried to focus on his scent. I growled when I could smell Lydia all over him. Scott stared at me for a second, before ignoring me. I felt angry at Lydia. She wasn't being partially manipulated by a psychotic Alpha and the upcoming full moon. She knew what she was doing when she kissed Scott.

I fought my anger back and focused on them. Stiles was asking Scott if Lydia liked him. Scott answered in the positive and Stiles was practically skipping. I seemed to be the only one who heard _how _Scott said that. I was glaring at Scott through most of the practice, which thankfully, had gone with out incident so far. The guys were doing practice runs to score and Scott was up. The two who were blocking rammed into him, preventing Scott from getting very far. I sighed. There was no chance of him not getting angry. They were going to target him since he is now co-captain.

Finstock stood over Scott, laughing. "Seems some people don't like your new status, McCall. Who's next?" Coach blew his whistle as he turned away. I watched helplessly as Scott flipped to his feet, grabbed his stick, and slammed Stiles back. Coach was ecstatic. "That's it McCall! That's the spirit."

Stiles looked at me, eyes wide, before both of us turned back to watch Scott. Scott picked up the ball and flew as soon as the whistle blew. He used his shoulder to slam the first guy back, flipped the last one over his shoulder as well, and went after Danny. Scott whacked Danny across the face with the end of his stick, sending him to the ground and scored. No one really paid

attention to Scott, too focused on rushing over to Danny, who had a bloody nose. I stood up, careful of my side, and rushed over to Scott, same as Stiles.

Scott pulled his helmet off when Stiles came up. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"He's twice the size of me," Scott said defensively.

I tried to touch Scott's arm. He flinched away at first, but when I tried again, he let me hold onto him. It was the most I could do without it possibly being seen as confronting him.

"But everyone likes Danny," Stiles said. "Now they're all gonna hate you."

"I don't care." Scott snapped before stalking off.

I heard rushing footsteps, smaller and lighter than one of the players and saw Lydia rushing up to look at Danny. I immediately saw her messed up lipstick and my eyes narrowed. I also noticed how she pointedly avoided looking in our direction. I looked at Stiles to see he had seen her too.

"What?" Lydia asked Jackson when he trailed off.

"Your lipstick." He said plainly. He obviously knew what she had done.

Lydia pulled out a mirror. "Oh." She started fixing her lipstick. "I wonder how that happened."

"Yeah. Wonder how." Jackson said.

I saw Stiles' tense shoulder's. He connected the dots. He turned to look at me, mouth open in disbelief. He turned to look in the direction Scott had gone, a spark of anger appearing in his eyes. I hugged my arms.

"I can't make excuses." I said to him. "Yes, this full moon is different, but he should still be completely conscious and aware of what he is doing."

Stiles sighed. "I'll try to remember, but this...he knows how I feel about her yet he still did this. He even got my hopes up, saying she was in to me."

I looked up at the sky. "It's just going to get worse, I think. I don't see a way for this to get better."

Stiles picked up his stick. "Thanks for at least giving me the warning."

"Just be careful of how you act. And get to my house quick. I cleared out a space to chain us up. I'll get Scott over."

Stiles nodded and left to the locker room. Scott hitting Danny seemed to have announced the end of practice. I saw Scott leaving the locker room and going through the woods and left him. Stiles was our way here and he's not exactly Scott's number one fan at the moment. He was probably going to walk home. I waited outside the locker room, ignoring the other players as they tried to get my attention. Stiles came out and I walked with him to his jeep. He didn't ask where Scott was.

I saw the bag full of chains in the back of the jeep but said nothing until Stiles pulled up at Scott's. "Stiles, just 'cause I haven't been acting like Scott, don't go any lighter on the binds. And try not to make his so obvious in case he resists."

Stiles nodded, glancing back at the duffel. I climbed out and watched as Stiles drove away. I walked up to the door and let myself in. Melissa was just leaving and she rounded the corner. "Scott? Oh, Naru. How was school?"

I smiled at her. She was like Tsunade and Shizune together, a mother figure but scary in her own right. "It was fine. Everyone was talking about the other night."

Melissa nodded. "Is Scott okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I hated that I had to lie to her. Scott was far from okay right now.

Melissa bit her lip, glancing worriedly in the direction of Scott's room. "He just...doesn't talk to me that much, anymore. Not like he used to."

I shifted nervously. "It's not a very good time at school. We've been watching out for each other as much as we can, but Stiles and I can't always be there."

She pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for helping him. I need to go now. Be careful tonight, okay? It's a full moon."

She said the last part jokingly but I still jumped. "What?"

She checked her bag while she answered me. "Yeah, the full moon brings out all the nut jobs at the ER. It's actually where they came up with the term 'lunatic'. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." I said, relieved. I went upstairs to Scott's room when she was gone. When I opened the door, it was completely dark. Little light was getting through the closed blinds as the sun set. I immediately saw Scott sitting on the chair by his bed but turned on a light anyway. I sat on the bed beside the chair. "Scott."

He looked up at me. The gold was more pronounced now but the look on his face was unnerving. He cocked his head and I was instantly on edge, something I rarely was around Scott. "Yes?"

"Come to my house? Please?" I wanted to try and guilt him into coming with Alison. The look on his face told me he was going to fight me on it and mentioning Alison right now might set him off. "We don't have to chain you up. Let's just sit in my basement, try and wait this out without hurting anyone, alright?"

Scott nodded slowly after a long, tense minute. The adrenaline I hadn't realized I had been running on suddenly faded and I slumped on the bed, exhausted beyond belief. I saw Scott's face soften as he stood up to pick me up. We didn't have a ride so Scott went through the woods behind his house to head to mine, carrying me all the while. I forced myself to get out of his arms when we arrived at my house. A quick sniff of the air told me Derek hadn't come by.

I followed Scott to my basement, where we could hear Stiles moving things around. For once, I was thankful. The basement had only the door and three small windows as exits. Stiles would barricade the door, so if we did escape, it would most likely cost me a window. Going down the steps to the floor of the basement, we could see Stiles finishing up hooking some chains to the wall. He had found the hooks on the walls I had installed and had hooked a chain up to some kind of vest. I was honestly not expecting that. Another chain was attached to the another hook. The duffel was sitting beside that one.

Stiles looked up as we approached. He held up the vest and looked at me. "This one's for you. It was a rock climbing vest that I found. I didn't want to hook you up to something that would cut you a lot if you struggled. It has adjustments at the bottom to tighten it so you can't slide out of it, and the chain hooks up on the back, hopefully out of reach."

I nodded and went to put the vest on. When it was over my head, I saw that Scott was staring at the other chain, the look from before back on his face. Stiles tightened the bottom and hooked the chain on the back. As he stepped around me to face Scott, I saw the handcuff's sticking out of his pocket. I said nothing, just reclined against the wall as comfortably as I could manage.

"Scott? You okay? You kind of have a serial killer look in your eyes." Stiles voice got more nervous as he took in Scott's face. "I'm really hoping it's the full moon 'cause it's really freaking me out."

"I'm fine." Scott's voice was so empty when he said that. "You should go upstairs. I'll just stay down here with Naru."

Stiles knelt down to the duffel and grabbed the top. I could hear another chain inside it. He was also within easy reach of the other chain. "Okay, I'll go, but could you at least look at what I bought in case you want to hook yourself up?"

Stiles' plan worked. Scott walked over to him and as he reached in the duffel to grab the chain, Stiles attached the handcuff's to him and the chain hooked to the wall. Stiles quickly moved out of the way as Scott's anger soared. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott tried yanking his hand out, but the cuff's didn't bend at all on the chain.

Stiles stood out of reach, glaring at Scott. "I'm protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback." Scott stopped messing with the cuff's and glared at Stiles. "For making out with Lydia."

There was a tense silence after Stiles said that until a growl rumbled through Scott's chest. He was so close to shifting. It was now that I realized that Stiles had purposefully hooked us up away from each other. Mine was closer to the door while Scott's was a few feet away from me. Even at the full length of the chains, there would be at least a yard separating me from Scott. I sighed. "Stiles, how long until the moon rises?"

"Thirty minutes," he said.

"Just give us some water and then go, please." Stiles nodded and went back up the stairs. I turned to Scott. "Please."

I didn't say anymore than that, knowing he would get what I was asking. He glared at me. While his eyes were his normal brown, the anger in them was even stronger. I got no answer.

Stiles came back down with two water bottles. He tossed one to me and I watched as he went to the duffel bag with Scott's. When he pulled out a dog bowl with Scott written on it, I gave up. He poured the water in the bowl and set it down by Scott, who was strangely silent. "Here you go."

Stiles turned to walk away. I saw Scott grab the bowl and glare at the back of Stiles' head. He threw it at him but luckily, it crashed into the wall only inches from him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Stiles had frozen when the bowl crashed but he turned around to face Scott. "You kissed her, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I... And, you know, the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and that tomorrow he'll be back to normal. He probably won't remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."

"She kissed me." Scott whispered.

"Scott, don't." I said. I let Stiles rant because I know he needed to but now Scott was going too far. I started to stand up but Stiles held up a hand. "Stiles..."

"No, Naru." Stiles' eyes were narrowed. He knew he wouldn't like what he heard. "I want to hear it."

Scott looked up at Stiles with a smirk on his face. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Stiles started backing away to the stairs. "She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted." I had had enough. I shoved Stiles up the stairs and turned on Scott as he yelled after him. "Anything!" Stiles slammed the door.

"Scott, that's enough! Shut the hell up! I swear to God, I will find a way to shut you up myself. I don't care if it's a full moon, that is no excuse!"

Scott stood up and walked as close to me as his chain would allow and sat down. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. I didn't know what he was playing at. After a few minutes of silence, I slowly sat down in front of him. I started to feel an itch at the tip of my spine and glance out the window above us. I could just see the top of the moon. It was time. Scott followed my gaze and started panicking, pulling against the cuff's and chain even more. He was rubbing his wrist raw. He turned to the door, where we knew Stiles was sitting, leaning back against it. In the dead silence of my house, Scott's voice would be easily heard.

"Stiles, please let me out. Please. It's the full moon, I swear. I would never do any of this on purpose." As he was begging, I could see realization dawn on his face. The anger was temporarily being driven back by his desperation. He realized what he had done today. "Please, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Alison breaking up with me." I heard Scott's heart pick up and saw his features start to change. I could feel the same happening to me. "I know...That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

A softly spoken "I can't" was heard through the door. It was then that the light from the moon shined through the window right onto us. Both of us screamed. This time it was excruciating. As each of my features changed, I felt myself losing all of my self control. It felt like the blood lust was being grabbed from where I had locked it away and yanked to the surface, drowning out everything else. The last thought I remembered having was that I was angry at Lydia.

I opened my eyes, seeing everything in red. I quickly took in the binds that were on me and my pack mate, containing us. Scott quickly snapped the bind on him before coming over to me. I felt a weird feeling on my side. A quick sniff, and I could smell very faint blood. A wound? Something nagging in the back of my head told me to not let it heal or Scott would be in danger. I put some of my attention on that.

A growl from Scott caught my attention, as did the sound of shattering glass. Scott pushed me through the opening after ripping of the bind that was on me. I let the wounds from the glass heal. Scott growled at me once, checking me over for anything serious, before taking off. I didn't follow, feeling my anger rise. I saw everything painted in red. Red. A girl, long red hair. Anger. Blood lust. Alpha.

I ran in the direction I knew that girl lived. I needed her blood, her death, for affecting my pack. She was a danger and my Alpha wanted her gone.

_Derek's POV_

I was waiting in the edge of the woods. My wound had finished healing yesterday, but I couldn't risk showing myself. I had hung around the school today, making sure nothing was happening. I watched lacrosse practice and saw how exhausted Naru was, and Scott's 180 in personality. I had known they would completely lose themselves tonight.

That was why I was in the woods, watching the single car that was in this side of the lot. Jackson and Alison were inside but I didn't focus on what they were saying. I had to know when Scott would come and if Naru would be with him. There targets would be who they had been with at the school. That was Jackson, Alison, Stiles, and a girl named Lydia. Stiles wouldn't have been noticed if they retained enough control to run before they lost themselves to the blood lust. If Naru wasn't with Scott here, than I would have to subdue him quickly and then run to get Naru.

I heard the crunch of leaves and only one set of footsteps. I let myself shift, knowing I would have to get Scott out quickly. I saw Scott jump onto the roof of one of the other cars and look at Alison and Jackson. I saw only partial recognition but mostly just the urge to kill. I charged forward just as he did. Scott jumped onto the top of the car, scaring Alison and Jackson. As he raised his arm to hit the roof, I jumped up and tackled him off. I shoved him out of the light and down the large hill a few feet away. We were far enough away that they wouldn't come out and see us.

I jumped down the hill to land in front of Scott. I bared my teeth at him and he snarled, charging at me. There was no recognition on his face. I was in the way of his kill. I angled my body so his swipe went right by me and easily got under his weak guard and behind him. I grabbed hold of him. "Stop! Scott, stop!"

When he didn't stop struggling I threw him into a tree. He caught himself on his hands and shoved himself around to face me. He jumped at me again and I used his jacket to toss him over my head. I needed to wrap this up quick. The longer I was here, the more time Naru had to get Lydia.

I turned around to face Scott again. He was more careful, not putting his full weight into a charge, just swiping at me with his claws. I easily dodged and eventually he put too much force behind a swipe, leaving his back wide open. I kicked his back, sending him face first into the ground. He recovered quickly, coming at me again and I pulled him at me, grabbing hold of his jacket and hip to lift him over my head. I slammed him onto his back and he groaned and gasped for breath but didn't change back. I crouched over him and grabbed his jacket to yank his face forward. I roared in his face.

I let him go as he scrambled backwards. He stopped moving as he stared at me in shock, finally in control of himself. I shifted back as I walked forward, watching him look around in shock. "What's happening to me?"

I took a deep breath and reached forward to pull him up. "Exactly what he wants to happen." I pulled him up and shoved him through the woods to my car. He was disoriented but managed to go quickly. I shoved him into the back when we got to my car. "Stay here. I need to get Naru. Focus on your heart and breathing only. I'll come back when I have her."

I slammed the door and took a deep breath of air, trying to find her scent. When I found a small trail I immediately followed it as fast as I could, shifting again to move faster. I had to cut through town, moving too fast for anyone who was looking to see no more than a large shadow move through. I was in the slightly richer part of town when her scent was at it's strongest. I looked at the house in front of me and saw the red haired girl walk past a window upstairs. She hadn't gone in. I brought all of my senses to full alert when her scent never left the woods. She must have known I was coming. Just to be sure, I scanned the street. No sign of her.

She was smart. She had laid her scent all over the area so I had to use my hearing and eyes to find her. I backed away from the houses, not wanting any people to hear and call somebody. Her scent stayed as strong as it was behind the house so she was following me.

When I could no longer hear the voices from the houses, I gave a challenging growl, trying to tempt her out. I took another deep breath, closing my eyes to try and draw her out and distinguish her scent better. Now that I was more focused, I could smell a faint copper twinge to her scent from an old wound. I focused on that, trying to find where it was strongest. When I realized it was coming from where I was I looked up just in time for her to slam into me. She had been in the tree's.

I hit the ground hard with her on top of me. One look at her face and I knew she didn't recognize me either. I let go of some of my control, knowing I would need everything I could to stop her.

She straddled my stomach, pinning my arms to the ground while she growled at me. I growled back and brought my legs up. I was able to grab hold of her sides with my knees and yank her back enough to free my arms. I let go of her with my legs and grabbed her shoulder's. I rolled over, pinning her down this time, and used my hips to keep her's pinned. I used my legs to prevent her from kicking me. I roared in her face, seeing if it would work on her like it had Scott. She cowered, but her eyes flashed. It was then that I noticed her eyes.

Her eyes were mainly green but around the pupil it was blood red. Not like a ring, like the green around her pupils had turned red and wove it's way through the green. The two colors looked woven together, one no more prominent than the other.

While I was distracted, She managed to lift her head and shoulders up far enough to bite by shoulder, close to my throat. I had noticed at the last second and moved back, preventing her from ripping my throat out. It made me angry, though, and even with her teeth lodged in my shoulder, I let go of her arms. I grabbed her hair, tangling it in my hand as I wound it around my fist until my hand was at the base of her skull. I yanked my hand back and she yelped, letting go of my shoulder.

I pulled her head back until her throat was bared and she struggled as much as she could. I couldn't do much more than hold her down because of her wild struggling. With my lower body pinning hers, my hand in her hair, and my other one pinning her wrists, I was having trouble. She seemed to know her lower body was completely immobile, because she stopped using her legs to focus on her hands.

I felt her wrists start to twist free but I couldn't let go of her hair without her biting me. Making a decision, I stopped supporting my weight on my arms and dropped my full weight on top of her. She grunted, the air being knocked from her lungs and I, ignoring her elbows digging into my ribs, bit the juncture of her neck.

Her body only froze for a second but it was enough for me to shift my position so I had more control. By the time she snapped out of it, I had let go of her hair and legs and pinned her hands beside her head. I was holding myself above her and even when I felt her try and lift her legs, I was large enough to pin her hips and upper thighs to the ground. She snarled at me but a glance up at her face showed her slight recognition. She needed more to snap her out of it.

I shifted my teeth so I had a firmer grip on her neck and started standing up. She managed to get up with me and as she got her legs under her I shoved her back as hard as I could, letting go of her neck at the same time. She flew back and slammed into a tree. She was gasping, trying to regain her breath when I grabbed her again. My claws dug long bloody scratches on her arms as I swung her into another tree. I knew from our spars that I couldn't go easy on her so I didn't give her any chance to recover before I was swiping at her legs and arms.

I could see her getting angry as I foiled her attempts at getting out of my range. When I knew she would charge blindly like Scott, I let her. I let her get enough speed so that I could knock her off balance and get behind her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest. I brought my other arm up to her throat, letting my claws pierce her skin and curve like I was going to rip her throat out.

Her survival instincts finally kicked in, letting her know she wouldn't win and if she continued, she would possibly die. I kept a constant growl rumbling through my chest. "Naru, calm down. Focus on me and control your heart rate."

I felt all her struggles stop as I took a deep breath, coaxing her to follow my lead. I kept my breathing even and slow until she started copying me. It wasn't until her body slumped completely against mine that I shift back and removed my hand from her throat. When she still didn't move I shifted her so that I could see her face. She had passed out and from the dark shadows under her eyes, I could understand why. I sighed and shifted so I was carrying her more comfortably.

I hurried on the way back to my car. The night still had a while to go and Scott was still vulnerable. Naru made no sound or movement as I ran, even when the run wasn't smooth. Her clothes were officially ruined but her scratches from my claws were healing quickly. There was still the scent of old blood that I couldn't place.

Scott had calmed down enough to shift back. He had only moved to sit up and he looked worn out. I slid Naru into the passenger seat and Scott buckled her in as I slid in behind the wheel. "I called Stiles. These guys were found dead near the reserve. Stiles says they were the same guys that had tried to bug us the other night."

"Did they threaten just you or all of you?" I asked.

"I was the one to confront them. Stiles was wasted but they kept eying Naru."

I clenched my hands on the steering wheel. "The Alpha's following you when you're out at night like that. I thought that would be obvious." Scott shrugged and I decided it was my turn. "So, why am I the one to blame for the night at the school?"

Scott winced. "The others wouldn't stop questioning me and I couldn't tell them the truth so I blurted your name to shut them up so we could figure something out."

I glared at him in the rear view mirror. "Uh-huh. Why is she so exhausted?"

"The Alpha clawed her side and the wound was still open when the cops arrived. To stick to the story of it being you, she used one of her knives to go over it until the claw marks were gone. She's been focusing on not letting it heal since there are stitches in it and she hasn't been sleeping for more than a couple minutes at a time. Stiles also told me before lacrosse that since she tapped into her fox side the other night, her instincts are even more strong and she's been trying to relearn all of her control without snapping."

I thought over what he told me as I pulled up at Scott's house. The lengths Naru was willing to go to help Scott surprised me, though they shouldn't have considering what I knew of her. I had some wolf's bane I could use to keep her wound from healing so she could sleep, I just needed to be very careful of how much I apply. I couldn't travel openly anymore and I couldn't stay at Naru's. The cops would be watching her house for any sign of me if I think along the way of Scott's story. If I had targeted all of them, I would go after Naru first since she lives alone and is more isolated. Definitely couldn't go there.

I got out of the car and let Scott climb out. I had to grab him when he almost collapsed. He looked at Naru. "She's been staying in our guest room."

"Can you manage walking?" I asked.

Scott slowly steadied his feet and took measured steps to his house. He was slow and almost fell a few times but he made it to his front door, where he leaned heavily. I picked Naru up from the seat and carried her inside. The fact that she still hadn't so much as moved, told me how exhausted she was. She was normally a light sleeper. Scott was able to get upstairs to his room, having to have one hand on the wall the entire time. He pointed to the room Naru was staying in and I went in there while Scott collapsed on his own bed.

I laid her on the bed and looked her over. In order not to freak out Scott's mom, her clothes would have to be gotten rid of and the blood washed off of her. I would have to get the bit of wolf's bane I kept hidden in my car to keep her side from healing.

I walked out of her room to head to my car when I heard Scott. "Wait." I turned around to step into the doorway of his room. He had pushed himself into a seated position. He looked up at me before glancing back down. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Alison." I narrowed my eyes slightly. He was bordering on obsession when it came to Alison. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

I was silent. There was one rumored cure for someone who was bitten. But Alpha's are the only ones who can turn and normally, killing an Alpha means you get their power. It might be different for someone who was bitten. "For someone who was bitten? I heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well what is it?"

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

Scott's face showed his shock and horror plainly. "Kill the Alpha?"

I nodded. He shook his head in disbelief, glancing around like someone might appear to tell him differently. I took a step toward him. "Scott." I waited until he looked at me. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

Scott stared at me, probably searching for an ulterior motive. "Fine. I'll help you."

I nodded, turning to leave. "I'll be back. I have an idea to help Naru's wound and I need to get rid of her clothes and the blood if you don't want to freak your mom."

Scott made a noise in his throat but nothing else. Good. He learned that he couldn't stop me when it came to Naru. I went to the trunk of my car and pulled up the loose floorboard to pull out the wolf's bane that had been turned into a kind of paste. While most of the types were poison to us, there have been incidents where human doctors have treated our wounds before. This type was used to hinder our healing. It had to be boiled and soaked in other types of plants to take the deadly qualities out of it so it could be applied to wounds but it worked.

I got in my car to drive it around the corner in case Ms. McCall showed up but quickly made my way back. Naru was still out of it when I closed the door behind me. I set the wolf's bane on the dresser and started work on removing Naru's clothes. She hadn't been wearing her jacket and only the ends of the sleeves of her shirt were ruined. I maneuvered her around until I Slid her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. I stared for a second. I couldn't help it. I blinked and took in her jeans. They wee completely shredded, hanging on her in tatters. I focused on bringing out my claws and just cut the remains off of her. The stark white bandage stood out glaringly against her tan skin.

When she was just in her bra and underwear I could see her shivering. I quickly went to the kitchen to get a large bowl and filled it with hot water, grabbing two rags on my way back up. I set them beside her bed and started work on washing away the blood and dirt. By the time she was clean, the bowl had turned a mix between pink and tan. I used the dry rag to dry her off quickly. I dumped the bowl into the bathroom sink and searched the dresser for some sweats and a t-shirt. I put the sweats on her but left the shirt off. I peeled back the bandage until I could see the wound. Her time shifted today had already healed it partially. I watched it and noticed the skin knitting itself together. I quickly put some of the paste on the wound. Naru arched and moaned at the feeling of the wolf's bane but settled back down.

It was when I was putting her shirt on that I realized she had woken up. She was watching me through barely open eyes. "Derek? Where have you been?"

"I can't exactly be out in the open, now can I?"

She weakly grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. She curled up into my side and I let her. "Scott's fault." She mumbled.

I slid my shoes and coat off and pulled the blanket over us both, knowing she wouldn't let go of me and not wanting to go just then either. I could hide if Scott's mom checked on her. "Just go to sleep, Naru. Your wound won't heal. Oh, and you're not going to school tomorrow. You're staying here and catching up on your sleep."

She sighed and lightly smacked my chest. It was so weak I didn't comment. "You're so bossy."

I didn't say anything and she was soon back asleep. I shifted so I was facing her on my side and she curled up into my chest, tucking her head under my chin. For once, I was especially calm and now I was feeling the fighting and running I had done tonight, so soon after being seriously injured. I succumbed to sleep.

**Okay, sorry about not updating this but here it is. Is everyone watching season 2? I am and OMG what is that thing? And poor Issac and Jackson is back to being a complete and total asshole. I struggled a lot with this chapter, though, trying to think of how Naru would be affected by the moon. Hope it doesn't suck. Also, I think a slight friendship with Lydia works with this. They are not close, but are friendly at least. Also, how did I do with Scott's POV? This episode is hard to write out without at least peaking into his mind. I love pocky.**


End file.
